Guerreiros dos Elementos 5: A Rainha Malvada
by FireKai
Summary: Depois de quase terem morrido durante os seus sonhos, os guerreiros vivem as suas vidas normalmente, até que aparece a Rainha Crystalia, uma vilã malvada que se quer vingar e matar os guerreiros. Eles terão de se unir mais uma vez e enfrentar o mal.
1. Passado

**Guerreiros dos Elementos 5: A Rainha Malvada**

**Bem-vindos a mais uma história da saga dos guerreiros. Novamente, os Guerreiros dos Elementos vão ter de se unir para vencer um novo vilão, neste caso, uma vilã. **

**Esta é a continuação da história anterior e vão descobrir dentro de poucos segundos, quem foi a pessoa responsável por tentar matar os guerreiros nos seus sonhos.**

**A história está dividida, de certo modo, em duas partes. Na primeira, os guerreiros terão de enfrentar problemas das suas vidas e na segunda parte terão de enfrentar a rainha malvada. **

**Conseguirão eles salvar o mundo mais uma vez? Veremos. Para já, fiquem com os perfis das personagens principais:**

**Guerreiros:**

**1. Nome:** Anne Mary Slate**  
Elemento que controla:** Vento**  
Idade: **16 anos**  
Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa alegre, bem-disposta, um pouco desastrada e muito bondosa**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, longos, olhos verdes**  
Poderes: **Remoinho Ventoso, Folhas Cortantes, Remoinho Cortante, Vento Bloqueador

**2. Nome:** Sara Ruth Laker**  
Elemento que controla:** Água**  
Idade:** 16 anos**  
Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa calma, consciente, sonhadora e determinada**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-escuros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis-escuros**  
Poderes:** Onda Azul, Água Congelante, Onda Congelante, Nuvem de Vapor

**3. Nome:** Laura Dina Terence**  
Elemento que controla:** Fogo**  
Idade:** 16 anos**  
Personalidade:** Calma, tímida e muito inteligente**  
Aparência:** Cabelo preto, longo, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes:** Chama Escaldante, Explosão de Fogo, Explosão Escaldante, Onda de Calor

**4. Nome:** Marina Teresa McSouth**  
Elemento que controla:** Terra**  
Idade: **16 anos**  
Personalidade:** Temperamental, metediça, engraçada e corajosa**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-claros, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes:** Chuva de Pedras, Energia da Terra, Energia de Pedras, Movimento Terrestre

**5. Nome:** Richard (Rick) Peter Shields**  
Elemento que controla:** Os quatro elementos básicos**  
Idade: **17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Amigo, bom conselheiro, calmo**  
Aparência:** Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis**  
Poderes: **Bola de Fogo, Pedra de Ferro, Raio da Água, Pequeno Ciclone, Barreira Mística, Energia dos Elementos, Explosão do Caos

**6. Nome:** Karen Drake Salomond**  
Elemento que controla:** Gelo**  
Idade: **16 anos**  
Personalidade:** Vaidosa, fútil, um pouco egoísta, mas dedicada**  
Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos**  
Poderes: **Raio de Gelo, Frio Glacial, Raio Glacial, Ilusão de Gelo

**7. Nome:** Joshua (Josh) Edmund Rolland**  
Elemento que controla:** Trovão**  
Idade: **17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Calmo, reservado, corajoso**  
Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes**  
Poderes: **Raio Eléctrico, Relâmpago Rápido, Relâmpago Eléctrico, Choque Electrizante

**8. Nome: **Helena Vanessa Rosevelt**  
Elemento que controla: **Luz**  
Idade: **17 anos**  
Personalidade: **Convencida, vaidosa, frontal, directa**  
Aparência: **Cabelo loiro, comprido, abaixo dos ombros**  
Poderes: **Raio de Luz, Espiral Luminosa, Esfera de Luz, Corrente de Luz

**9. Nome:** Leonard (Leon) Michael Ashford**  
Elemento que controla: **Escuridão**  
Idade:** 17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Introvertido, corajoso, discreto, inteligente**  
Aparência:** Cabelo preto, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes: **Raio Sombra, Explosão Sombria, Choque da Escuridão, Eclipse Nocturno

**10. Nome:** Pitágoras (Pit) Sócrates Ptolomeu**  
Elemento que controla: **Sol**  
Idade:** Desconhecida**  
Personalidade:** Engraçado, trapalhão, valente**  
Aparência:** Cabelos cinzentos, longos, olhos azuis**  
Poderes: **Escudo Protector, Modificação da Memória, Esfera do Sol, Calor Chamejante, Chama Solar

**11. Nome:** Marie Jenna Bertner**  
Elemento que controla: **Lua**  
Idade:** Desconhecida**  
Personalidade:** Decidida, inteligente, convencida**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes: **Cura Rápida, Raio Lunar, Pólvora da Lua, Espiral Lunar

**Amigos:**

**12. Nome:** Peter Eduard Beresford**  
Idade:** 16 anos**  
Personalidade:** Calmo, fiel, alegre**  
Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes

**13. Nome:** Sabrina Melody Laker**  
Idade:** 14 anos**  
Personalidade:** Decidida, activa, curiosa, temperamental**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, pelos ombros, olhos azuis-escuros

**14. Nome:** Dean Frederic Simon**  
Idade:** 17 anos**  
Personalidade:** Esperto, fiel, sonhador**  
Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, olhos castanhos

**Vilões:**

**15. Nome:** Rainha Crystalia Marilyn Rubeus**  
Elemento que controla: **Escuridão, Gelo, Vento e Cristal**  
Personalidade: **Vingativa, Malvada, Cruel e Fria**  
Aparência: **Cabelos azuis-escuros, longos, olhos negros

A Rainha Crystalia é a responsável por ter tentado matar os guerreiros nos seus sonhos. Não conseguiu os seus intentos, mas agora, num cometa, vem em direcção à terra, disposta a vingar-se por algo que aconteceu no passado.

**16. Nomes: **Linnia Blair, Garian Nark, Marston Sean, Neblunia Nimbus**  
Elemento que controlam: **A Linnia controla o Fogo, o Garian controla a Terra, o Marston controla a Água e a Neblunia controla o Vento**  
Personalidades: **Todos são malvados e seguem as ordens da rainha sem questionar**  
Aparências: **A Linnia tem cabelos vermelhos, compridos e olhos castanhos. O Garian tem cabelo e olhos castanhos. O Marston tem cabelo azul-escuro, curto e olhos azuis-escuros. A Neblunia tem cabelo azul claro, comprido e olhos azuis-claros.

**Capítulo 1: Passado**

Tinha-se passado uma semana desde que os guerreiros tinham tido aquele sonho estranho em que quase iam morrendo na realidade. Por essa altura, a Marie telefonou ao Pit. A Serenity e o Lance, os antigos companheiros da Marie e do Pit tinham dado notícias e queriam encontrar-se todos.

O Pit preparou as suas coisas para partir. A Anne e o Peter foram despedir-se dele.

**Pit: Eu** não hei-de estar fora muito tempo. - **disse ele.** - Mas é bom ir rever o Lance e a Serenity.

**Anne:** Vocês foram todos guerreiros não foi?

**Pit:** Sim. Nós os quatro selámos o Deus Negro Apocalyus, mas depois fomos amaldiçoados... enfim, eu e a Marie ficámos com forma de pássaros, mas não sei exactamente o que aconteceu à Serenity e ao Lance. - **explicou ele.** - Mas vou ficar a saber em breve. Agora estejam atentos a tudo o que seja estranho. Um novo inimigo pode aparecer a qualquer altura.

**Peter:** Pois, já nos tentaram matar em sonhos por isso agora só falta aparecer alguém no mundo real.

**Anne:** Será que a tal Serenity e o Lance também tiveram sonhos como os nossos?

**Pit:** Bom, não sei, mas vou ficar a saber tudo. - **disse ele.** - Agora está na hora de me ir embora.

**Anne:** Vais de autocarro ou de comboio? Aliás, onde é que se vão encontrar?

**Pit:** Vamos encontrar-nos na casa da Marie. Ela começou a usar os seus poderes, conseguiu algum dinheiro e alugou uma casa.

**Anne:** Se vires a Helena e o Leon manda-lhe os nossos cumprimentos.

**Pit:** Está bem. E eu não vou de autocarro, nem comboio. Agora que tenho os meus poderes restaurados é só usar o teletransporte e posso viajar para onde quiser. Na altura, antes de eu me transformar em periquito, ainda não me conseguia teletransportar sozinho, mas agora passou muito tempo e os meus poderes aumentaram. Posso teletransportar-me para onde quiser.

**Peter:** Uau, isso é o máximo! - **disse ele, surpreendido.**

**Pit:** Bem, tenho mesmo de ir. - **disse ele, olhando para a rua e vendo que ninguém estava a olhar para ali.** - Adeus.

E no momento seguinte, desapareceu.

**Peter:** Lá vai ele.

**Anne:** Espero que depois também venhamos a conhecer os companheiros dele. Afinal, eles também foram guerreiros. Devem ter muitas histórias interessantes para contar.

Nesse momento, o Pit apareceu à porta da casa da Marie. Era uma casa de tamanho médio e estava pintada de amarelo. Bateu à porta e a Marie veio abrir.

**Marie:** Ah, Pitágoras, já chegaste. Entra. Até podias ter aparecido directamente dentro da casa.

**Pit:** Não. É falta de educação aparecer assim sem mais nem menos dentro da casa de outras pessoas. - **disse ele, entrando na casa. -** Então, a Serenity e o Lance já aqui estão?

**Marie:** Estão na sala. Anda.

A Marie conduziu o Pit até uma sala pequena. Sentados nos sofás estavam duas pessoas. A Serenity Parker tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e o Lance Claythorn tinha cabelo preto pelos ombros e olhos castanhos. Mal o Pit e a Marie entraram na sala, eles levantaram-se.

**Serenity:** Pit! - **disse ela, indo abraçar o amigo.** - Quem bom ver-te outra vez.

O Lance aproximou-se e apertou a mão do Pit.

**Lance:** Bem, estamos todos muito bem conservados. - **disse ele.** - E é óptimo estarmos aqui todos juntos outra vez.

**Pit:** Sim. Como nos velhos tempos.

**Marie:** Sentem-se. Eu vou buscar uns bolos para comermos e café para bebermos. Venho já.

A Marie saiu da sala. Os outros sentaram-se.

**Pit:** Então, o que é que vos aconteceu depois de termos selado o Apocalyus?

A Serenity encolheu os ombros.

**Serenity:** Eu e o Lance morremos.

**Lance:** Mas depois do Apocalyus ser vencido pelos guerreiros novos, o Deus Sagrado ressuscitou-nos. A todos pelos vistos.

**Pit:** Pois, eu e a Marie também fomos mortos pelo Apocalyus, mas considerando que estávamos em forma de pássaros e com os nossos poderes limitados, não havia muito que pudéssemos fazer.

A Marie voltou a entrar na sala com um tabuleiro com bolos e café. Pousou o tabuleiro na mesa em frente aos sofás. Depois sentou-se ao lado do Pit.

**Marie:** Então, estão a falar de quê?

**Pit:** Do Deus Negro, o Apocalyus, e de termos revivido.

**Marie:** Pois. Graças aos novos guerreiros o Apocalyus foi destruído.

**Pit:** E graças à Sabrina estamos todos vivos outra vez.

**Lance:** Sabrina? De quem é que estás a falar?

**Pit:** Ora, da rapariga que gritou com os deuses e fez com que eles tivessem mesmo de devolver a vida aos guerreiros e todos os outros inocentes. - **disse o Pit e depois explicou tudo.**

**Serenity:** Gritar com os deuses... essa rapariga é bastante audaz.

**Marie:** O que importa é que graças a ela, estamos vivos. E o Apocalyus está morto.

**Lance:** Os guerreiros conseguiram fazer uma coisa que nós não conseguimos...

Todos ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos.

**Pit:** Lembro-me de tudo o que aconteceu como se fosse hoje.

**Marie:** Quando o Apocalyus apareceu... e tivemos de o selar.

**Serenity:** Não tínhamos força suficiente para o vencer, por isso teve de ser assim.

**Lance:** Sim... eu também me lembro muito bem de tudo... por causa do selo, fomos amaldiçoados.

_**"Flashback"**_

Eram dez da manhã mas o céu tinha ficado completamente negro. O Pitágoras Ptolomeu veio até à rua.

**Pit (pensando):** Isto não é normal. Algo se passa.

No momento seguinte, no céu apareceu a cara do Apocalyus.

**Apocalyus:** Humanos insignificantes, eu sou o Deus Negro Apocalyus. O vosso planeta é meu agora! Preparem-se para serem todos exterminados.

O Pit e os outros reuniram-se rapidamente na casa do mestre Dylan, o homem que lhes tinha dado os seus poderes de guerreiros.

**Dylan:** A situação é grave. - **disse ele.**

O mestre Dylan tinha oitenta anos, uma longa barba branca e também ele já tinha sido um guerreiro.

**Dylan:** Vocês têm de deter este vilão.

**Lance:** Vamos dar o nosso melhor!

**Dylan:** Se eu fosse mais novo podia ajudar-vos...

**Marie:** Não se preocupe mestre, nós vamos vencê-lo. - **disse ela, confiante.**

**Serenity:** Mas não sabemos onde está escondido este tal Apocalyus.

**Pit:** Mestre, com os seus poderes sensoriais, pode ajudar-nos?

**Dylan:** Vou tentar.

O mestre Dylan fechou os olhos. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos o mestre falou.

**Dylan:** Consegui detectá-lo. Ele está num castelo no Pólo Norte.

**Pit:** Então vamos para lá agora!

**Marie:** Pessoal, vamos transformar-nos!

**Pit:** Poder do Sol!

**Marie:** Poder da Lua!

**Lance:** Poder do Metal!

**Serenity:** Poder da Natureza!

Os quatro transformaram-se em guerreiros. O Pit era o Guerreiro do Sol e tinha um uniforme castanho. A Marie era a Guerreira da Lua e tinha um uniforme azul claro. O Lance era o Guerreiro do Metal e tinha um uniforme cinzento. Por fim, a Serenity era a Guerreira da Natureza e tinha um uniforme verde-claro.

Os quatro guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Dylan:** Boa sorte meus pupilos.

**Pit:** Voltaremos em breve.

**Serenity:** Cuide de si, mestre. Não se exponha a perigos.

**Marie:** Está na hora. Telestransporte!

No momento seguinte, tinham desaparecido. Reapareceram no Pólo Norte, mesmo em frente a um castelo enorme e negro.

**Serenity:** Isto não existia aqui dantes...

**Lance:** Não importa. Vamos lá vencer o Apocalyus!

**Marie:** Pena o castelo estar protegido contra a entrada através do teletransporte. Não podemos entrar lá dessa maneira.

**Pit:** Vêm aí inimigos! - **gritou ele.**

De dentro do castelo apareceram vários monstros que se assemelhavam a porcos, logo seguidos de zumbis.

**Pit:** Tomem lá! Esfera do Sol!

Uma esfera incandescente foi contra vários monstros, destruindo-os. Mas mais monstros apareceram.

**Marie:** Raio Lunar!

**Lance:** Energia Mineral!

Os dois ataques foram contra os monstros, destruindo-os.

**Serenity:** Vá, temos de entrar depressa. De certeza que vão aparecer mais monstros!

Os quatro entraram no castelo a correr.

**Marie:** O castelo é enorme. Não sabemos onde encontrar o Apocalyus.

**Lance:** Pois. E o castelo deve estar infestado de monstros.

Nesse momento, uma mulher apareceu no ar. Chamava-se Omnia Blackness, fiel lacaia do Apocalyus.

**Omnia:** Vocês não vão chegar nem perto do meu mestre.

Os guerreiros viraram-se para ela.

**Pit:** Quem és tu?

**Omnia:** Eu sou Omnia, a mais fiel serva do mestre Apocalyus. E a mais forte também!

**Serenity:** Não parece nada!

**Omnia:** Argh! Estão a dizer que eu não sou forte?! - **perguntou ela, furiosa.** - Vou matar-vos!

**Marie:** Ela já me está a enjoar! Raio Lunar!

O ataque foi contra a Omnia, mas ela esquivou-se.

**Serenity:** Então toma isto! Ataque de Plantas!

Várias plantas apareceram do chão e enrolaram a Omnia.

**Lance:** Agora se não queres ser destruída, diz-nos onde está o Apocalyus!

**Omnia:** Nunca! Prefiro morrer a dizer-vos! - **gritou ela.**

**Lance:** Como queiras!

**Serenity:** Espera! - **pediu ela, impedindo-o.** - Não devemos matá-la. Ela não pode fazer-nos mal agora.

**Lance:** És demasiado bondosa, Serenity. Se a deixarmos viva ela vai voltar para nos causar problemas!

**Serenity:** Mas... não é correcto. - **disse ela.**

**Marie:** Pronto, deixemos esta vilã de meia tigela aqui presa e vamos mas é encontrar o Apocalyus!

**Omnia:** Que estúpidos bondosos vocês são! - **gritou ela.** - Monstros, ajudem-me!

Nesse momento, vários monstros apareceram ali e um libertou a Omnia.

**Omnia:** Agora vão pagar por me terem atacado!

**Lance:** E pronto, já começou a causar problemas. Devíamos ter acabado com ela.

**Omnia:** Monstros, matem-nos a todos!

**Pit:** Raios partem os monstros! Esfera do Sol!

**Marie:** Raio Lunar!

**Serenity:** Ataque de Plantas!

**Lance:** Energia Mineral!

Os quatro ataques acertaram nos monstros, acabando com eles e deixando a Omnia sozinha novamente.

**Omnia:** Bolas...

**Lance:** Desta vez não vou ser condescendente! Energia Mineral!

**Pit:** Esfera do Sol!

**Marie:** Raio Lunar!

Os três ataques acertaram na Omnia, que gritou e foi destruída.

**Serenity:** Porque será que ela era fiel ao Apocalyus, que quer só fazer o mal?

**Marie:** Não sei, mas o que interessa é que temos de encontrar o Apocalyus.

Mas nesse preciso momento, o próprio Apocalyus apareceu a flutuar no ar.

**Apocalyus:** Vocês destruíram vários dos meus monstros e a minha serva mais fiel. Quem são vocês? - **perguntou ele, furioso.**

**Pit:** Nós somos os Guerreiros Místicos! E viemos para acabar contigo.

**Serenity:** Nós somos os protectores deste planeta.

**Apocalyus:** Vocês podem conseguir vencer os monstros e a Omnia, mas eu não sou tão fraco como eles.

**Lance:** Veremos! Energia Mineral!

**Pit:** Esfera do Sol!

**Marie:** Raio Lunar!

**Serenity:** Ataque de Plantas!

Os quatro ataques foram contra o Apocalyus. Ele nem se tentou defender, mas os ataques apenas lhe fizeram uns arranhões.

**Lance:** Não pode ser...

**Marie:** Ele é forte...

O Apocalyus riu-se.

**Apocalyus:** Então, só têm esse poder de ataque. Patético. Tomem lá! Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra os quatro guerreiros e atirou-os ao chão.

**Apocalyus:** Tomem mais! Raio Negro! Raio Destruidor!

Os ataques acertaram nos guerreiros e eles ficaram muito feridos.

**Serenity:** Não o vamos conseguir vencer. - **disse ela, levantando-se com dificuldade.**

**Apocalyus:** Eu vou contar até cinco para vocês saírem daqui. Vai ser divertido acabar com vocês mais tarde, mas se quiserem mato-vos agora.

**Marie:** O que fazemos?

**Pit:** Temos de recuar por agora. Não o conseguimos vencer.

**Apocalyus:** Vou começar a contar. Um...

Os Guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Apocalyus:** Dois... três...

**Marie:** Teletransporte!

E eles desapareceram no ar.

**Apocalyus:** Hunf, mais tarde acabo com eles.

Os guerreiros apareceram na casa do mestre Dylan.

**Dylan:** Oh! Vocês estão bastante feridos. - **disse ele, aproximando-se deles.**

**Marie:** O Deus Negro é muito forte.

**Lance:** Só lhe conseguimos fazer uns arranhões.

**Dylan:** Era o que eu temia... falaremos disso mais tarde. Vou curar as vossas feridas.

Usando vários feitiços curativos, o mestre Dylan curou todas as feridas dos guerreiros.

**Pit:** Mestre, não somos suficientemente fortes para vencer o Apocalyus. O que podemos fazer?

O mestre Dylan começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

**Dylan:** Eu sei uma maneira... mas é perigosa.

**Marie:** Mas diga-nos qual é.

**Dylan:** A única maneira de conseguirmos deter este vilão sem o matar, pois não temos poder suficiente, é selá-lo noutra dimensão.

**Lance:** Estou a ver...

**Serenity:** É uma boa ideia. Mas porque é que diz que é perigosa?

**Dylan:** Como este vilão é muito forte... para o selarem, serão amaldiçoados.

Os quatro guerreiros entreolharam-se.

**Pit:** Amaldiçoados como?

**Dylan:** Não posso prever isso. A maldição irá alterar-vos.

**Serenity:** Alterar-nos como? Em personalidade?

**Dylan:** Não. Fisicamente. - respondeu ele. - Tanto podem transformar-se num velhote, como num animal, até podem transformar-se em algo que não é vivo ou até algo microscópico. Até podem mudar de sexo...

**Pit:** O.o Isso é um bocado estranho.

**Dylan:** É a única maneira. Estão dispostos a correr o risco?

Todos ficaram silenciosos.

**Serenity:** Se é para o bem do mundo, eu aceito.

**Pit:** Eu também. É a nossa única oportunidade.

**Marie:** Mas ficarmos transformados noutro ser... ou noutras coisas... há alguma maneira de anular a maldição?

**Dylan:** Só alguém ou alguma coisa com um poder extremo, como um deus, é que pode desfazer a maldição, a não ser que o que selarem, neste caso o Apocalyus, seja destruído... mas como viram, para vocês é impossível vencê-lo e não há tempo para ficarem mais fortes.

O Lance levantou-se.

**Lance:** Então não há muito que decidir. Teremos de nos sacrificar.

**Marie:** Pronto, está bem. - **disse ela.** - Como é que vamos selar o Deus Negro?

O mestre Dylan foi buscar um pequeno cristal roxo.

**Dylan:** Terão de usar este cristal. Foquem a vossa energia nele quando o Apocalyus estiver por perto. Têm de ser rápidos. Depois têm de direccionar a energia para o Apocalyus e ele será selado. Mas de seguida, lembrem-se que a maldição irá abater-se sobre vocês.

**Pit:** Nós sabemos.

**Serenity:** Vamos voltar já ao castelo dele antes que o Apocalyus comece a destruir o planeta.

**Dylan:** Boa sorte guerreiros. Espero ver-vos em breve.

**Pit:** Também esperamos que sim, mas talvez esta seja a última vez que estamos todos juntos.

Os outros ficaram em silêncio até a Marie o quebrar.

**Marie:** Vamos embora então. - **disse ela, pegando no cristal.**

**Lance:** Adeus mestre.

Eles deram as mãos e desapareceram dali.

**Dylan:** O mundo conta com vocês, guerreiros.

Os guerreiros voltaram a aparecer à entrada do castelo do Apocalyus.

**Serenity:** Vamos lá!

Eles entraram a correr no castelo. Os corredores estavam desertos. Acabaram por entrar numa sala enorme, o Apocalyus estava sentado num trono.

**Apocalyus:** Ah, cá estão vocês outra vez. Já enviei os meus monstros para irem destruindo as cidades do mundo.

**Pit:** Não vamos deixar que faças isso.

**Apocalyus:** Ai não? - **perguntou ele, levantando-se.** - Eu sou muito mais forte que vocês! Vão morrer!

**Serenity:** Não vamos não! Ataque de Plantas!

As plantas envolveram o Apocalyus.

**Apocalyus**: Eu livro-me destas plantas num piscar de olhos. - **disse ele, soltando-se.**

**Lance:** Vamos pessoal! - **disse ele.**

A Marie colocou o cristal no chão rapidamente e os quatro guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Pit:** Pessoal, se a maldição for muito má para todos nós, fiquem sabendo que foi bom ter-vos conhecido.

**Serenity:** Não vos esquecerei.

**Lance:** Estaremos juntos em pensamento.

O Apocalyus olhou para eles, espantado.

**Apocalyus:** O que vão fazer?

**Marie:** Vamos selar-te! Poder da Lua!

**Pit:** Poder do Sol!

**Serenity:** Poder da Natureza!

**Lance:** Poder do Metal!

O cristal começou a brilhar. O Apocalyus levantou a mão.

**Apocalyus:** Não me vão selar! Raio Negro!

**Pit:** Cristal, sela o Apocalyus!

Um raio saiu do cristal, embateu no raio negro do Apocalyus e trespassou-o. Depois o raio do cristal acertou no Apocalyus e um portal negro abriu-se atrás dele.

**Apocalyus:** Não! Não me podem selar! - gritou ele.

Mas no momento seguinte, ele foi sugado pelo portal e tanto o portal como o Apocalyus, desapareceram. Nesse momento, por todo o mundo, os monstros do Apocalyus desapareceram.

**Lance:** Vencemos o Apocalyus. Ele foi selado.

**Marie:** Mas a maldição...

Nesse momento, o castelo começou a tremer imenso. Estava a desmoronar-se.

**Pit:** Temos de sair daqui depressa.

O castelo começava a cair aos bocados rapidamente. Eles começaram a correr, mas depois a maldição começou a fazer efeito. O Pit caiu no chão e mais à frente a Marie caiu também. Pouco depois, estavam transformados em pássaros. A Serenity tinha-se transformado numa pequena borboleta e o Lance numa pequena planta. Com o castelo a cair aos bocados, ambos foram atingidos fatalmente.

O Pit e a Marie fugiram do castelo a voar mas perderam-se um do outro e cada um pensou que o outro tinha morrido.

_**"Fim do Flashback"**_

**Pit:** Depois lembro-me de ter ficado muito cansado. E entrei num longo sono. Quando o mundo voltou a ficar problemático por causa do Deus Negro e da Karen, despertei e comecei a procurar por pessoas que pudessem tornar-se os novos guerreiros.

**Marie:** E eu despertei quando a Allena começou a actuar para trazer o Apocalyus de volta e recrutei o Leon e a Helena como novos guerreiros.

**Serenity:** Espero que o mestre Dylan tenha passado os seus últimos dias em paz.

**Lance:** Acabámos por nunca mais o ver. É uma pena.

**Marie:** Onde quer que ele esteja, está bem com certeza. Junto dos Deuses, talvez.

**Lance:** Bem, Pitágoras e Marie, depois têm de nos apresentar os vossos aprendizes.

**Pit:** Claro. Podemos ir ver os meus aprendizes mais tarde.

**Marie:** Os meus estão nesta cidade. Podemos ir vê-los amanhã. - **disse ela.** - Mas agora temos de falar no sonho malvado que, se tivesse actuado bem, me teria matado a mim, ao Pit e aos nossos guerreiros.

**Serenity:** Já tinhas mencionado o assunto. Eu e o Lance não tivemos esse sonho.

**Lance:** Mas só uma pessoa com bastante poderes é que conseguiria entrar nos sonhos de todos vocês e tentar matá-los lá e na realidade. - **disse ele, preocupado.** - Será alguém ainda mais forte que o Deus Negro.

**Pit:** Isso é que me preocupa. E o inimigo ainda não se mostrou.

**Marie:** Temos de estar preparados para todas as eventualidades.

**Serenity:** Sim. Agora que temos as nossas formas originais, os nossos poderes e a nossa vida de volta, podemos transformar-nos em guerreiros e voltar a lutar.

**Lance:** Pois. E desta vez somos muito mais guerreiros do que dantes. De certeza que vamos vencer qualquer malvado que se atravesse no nosso caminho.

**Pit:** Esperemos que sim.

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. Ficámos a saber o que aconteceu exactamente quando o Pit e companhia lutaram contra o Deus Negro e como foram amaldiçoados. No próximo capítulo, voltaremos a ver o que estão a fazer os guerreiros da actualidade.**


	2. Vestidos e Doença

**Capítulo 2: Vestidos e Doença**

Na cidade Starfield, a Anne e os outros estavam no intervalo das aulas.

**Anne:** Mais dois dias e as aulas terminam e depois, férias! - **disse ela, contente.**

**Karen:** Ainda bem, quero ir à praia ficar toda bronzeada. Mas tenho de ter cuidado para não apanhar o sol nas alturas de maior calor. Estive a ler um folheto e dizia que no futuro isso afectava a pele. Não quero ficar com a pele estragada.

**Laura:** Eu espero ter boas notas no final do período. É importante eu ter uma média excelente para entrar em medicina. Não sei se vou conseguir ter a nota máxima a tudo, acho que o professor André de físico-química não me vai dar o vinte. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

**Marina:** Quem me dera a mim ter uma nota perto de um vinte. Nem que fosse cinco valores a menos já me chegava!

**Karen:** Bem, daqui a dois dias temos o baile de finalistas. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Ok, nenhum de nós é finalista, mas vamos na mesma, não vamos?

**Anne:** Eu quero ir. - **disse ela, entusiasmada.** - E claro que o Peter também vai.

**Peter:** Obviamente que não ia deixar a minha namorada ir sem mim.

O Rick virou-se para a Laura.

**Rick:** Queres ir ao baile, Laura?

**Laura:** Não faz muito o meu género. - **disse ela.** - Prefiro não ir.

**Rick:** Está bem. Eu também não sou lá grande dançarino.

O Dean estava a olhar para a Sara.

**Dean:** Tu vais ao baile, Sara?

**Sara:** Não sei.

A Sabrina deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

**Sabrina:** A Sara vai sim senhor. E podes ser o par dela Dean.

O Dean e a Sara coraram ambos.

**Sara:** Eu vou pensar no assunto.

A Karen virou-se para o Josh.

**Karen:** Tu vais ao baile, não vais Josh?

**Josh:** Não sei... nem teria par.

**Karen:** Claro que terias. Aliás, vais ter o melhor par, que obviamente sou eu! - **disse ela, sorrindo**. - Nem penses em dizer que não. És o único rapaz disponível... bem, tirando o Dean, mas ele está praticamente a babar-se a olhar para a Sara.

O Dean corou ainda mais violentamente e o Rick e o Peter começaram a rir-se.

**Josh:** Bom, se insistes mesmo Karen, eu vou.

**Karen:** Óptimo. Eu também não ia deixar que dissesses que não. Então vou eu, tu, a Anne e o Peter, a Sara e o Dean. Tu vais, Sabrina?

**Sabrina:** Não. Além disso estou muito mais longe de ser finalista do que vocês.

**Sara:** Karen, eu não disse que ia. Eu disse que ia pensar.

**Karen:** O que vai dar ao mesmo. Se não quisesses mesmo ir tinhas dito logo que não. E mal tu digas que sim o Dean cola-se logo a ti como uma lapa. Admira-me que ainda não te tenha apanhado sozinha e te tenha dado um beijo.

O Dean e a Sara coraram ainda mais.

**Dean:** Karen, já era altura de parares com isso! - **disse ele, embaraçado.**

**Karen:** Pronto, credo, estava só a brincar... aliás, não, estava mesmo a dizer a verdade, por isso é que agora estás mais vermelho que um tomate. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Bom, então somos só nós os seis.

**Marina:** Ei! Então e ninguém me pergunta se eu vou ao baile?

Todos olharam para a Marina.

**Rick:** Tu queres ir ao baile?

**Karen:** Tu consegues dançar Marina? Pensei que só tinhas força. É preciso jeito e delicadeza para dançar.

A Marina ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Marina:** Eu sei dançar muito bem!

**Josh:** A sério?

**Marina:** Hum... bem, quando era mais pequena a minha mãe quis que eu aprendesse danças de salão. - **disse ela, embaraçada.** - E pronto, aprendi.

**Anne:** Não sabia disso. Mas é bom. Eu danço razoavelmente.

**Karen:** Eu, obviamente, sou a melhor dançarina de todos. Nem pode haver dúvidas disso.

**Os outros:** -.-"

**Marina:** Bom, eu vou ao baile!

**Karen:** Pronto, então somos sete. Marina, vais ter é de arranjar um par. Não sei é como é que vais conseguir porque tens fama de ser bruta.

**Marina:** O quê?! - **gritou ela, zangada**. - Eu não sou bruta!

**Karen:** No outro dia bateste a três rapazes.

**Marina:** Isso foi porque eles me tentaram apalpar! E como vês, tive logo três rapazes interessados em mim.

**Karen:** Coitados, deviam ser cegos.

A Marina ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Sabrina:** Vá, não briguem. De certeza que arranjas rapidamente um par, Marina.

**Laura:** E mesmo que não arranjes um par antes do baile, há sempre gente que vai sozinha e depois lá é que se juntam como um par.

**Marina:** Pois. Também não estou muito preocupada com isso.

Mais tarde, o Josh voltou para casa. A sua mãe estava à sua espera.

**Josh:** Olá mãe.

**Beatrice:** Olá filho. Tenho algo para te dizer.

**Josh:** O que foi?

**Beatrice:** O teu pai vem visitar-te amanhã.

O Josh sorriu.

**Josh:** Fixe. Já tinha saudades dele.

**Beatrice:** Mas ele vem falar contigo sobre algo importante.

**Josh:** Algo importante? O que é?

**Beatrice:** Não sei. Ele não me quis dizer por telefone.

No dia seguinte, o Josh e a Beatrice esperaram que o pai do Josh, Oliver, chegasse. Por volta das três da tarde, ele chegou. Depois de se cumprimentarem, sentaram-se na sala.

**Josh:** A mãe disse que tinhas uma coisa importante para me dizer.

A Beatrice levantou-se.

**Beatrice:** Bom, eu vou deixá-los falar a sós.

**Oliver:** Não, fica. - **pediu ele.** - É melhor falar logo com os dois.

A Beatrice voltou a sentar-se. Ela e o Josh olharam atentamente para o Oliver à espera da notícia importante que ele tinha para dar. Não o viam muitas vezes, pois o Oliver vivia noutra cidade e era um homem muito ocupado.

A Beatrice e o Oliver tinham-se separado há cinco anos e apesar de não se odiarem nem nada, quando estavam muito tempo juntos, tendiam a começar a brigar.

O Oliver respirou fundo.

**Oliver:** O que tenho para dizer é que, fiz uns exames e não está tudo bem comigo.

O Josh e a Beatrice entreolharam-se.

**Josh:** O que é que tens, pai?

**Oliver:** Eu tenho leucemia.

**Beatrice:** Mas, há alguma coisa que se possa fazer?

**Oliver:** Só mesmo um transplante de medula. - **disse ele.** - Já estou inscrito numa lista para que quando aparecer um dador compatível, me chamem, mas a lista é enorme.

**Josh:** E se não receberes esse transplante... morres?

**Oliver:** Passado um tempo... sim.

O Josh e a Beatrice ficaram calados, sem saber bem o que dizer.

**Beatrice:** Mas Oliver, não há possibilidade do Josh ter uma medula compatível com a tua? Afinal vocês são pai e filho. Acho que já ouvi falar nisso em qualquer lado.

**Oliver:** Bom, o médico falou-me dessa possibilidade, mas não quero envolver o Josh nisto.

O Josh levantou-se.

**Josh:** Pai, o que estás a dizer? Se a minha medula te pode salvar eu vou salvar-te!

**Oliver:** Filho, há só metade das probabilidades de sermos compatíveis.

**Josh:** Metade é muito. - **disse ele, firmemente.** - O que é que é preciso fazer para sabermos se somos compatíveis?

**Oliver:** Acho que é preciso fazer uns exames.

**Josh:** Então eu vou fazê-los. E se formos compatíveis, já encontraste o teu dador.

**Oliver:** Tens a certeza filho?

**Josh:** Absoluta.

O Oliver abraçou o Josh.

**Oliver:** Beatrice, estás de acordo com isto?

**Beatrice:** Claro eu que estou. - **disse ela.** - Não quero que morras.

O Oliver sorriu-lhe.

**Beatrice:** Ainda tens de pagar a pensão de alimentos até o Josh fazer dezoito anos. Depois então, morres se quiseres.

**Oliver e Josh:** O.o

**Beatrice:** Estava a brincar. - **disse ela, levantando-se.** - Vai correr tudo bem, Oliver. Vamos apoiar-te.

**Oliver:** Obrigado.

**Josh:** Onde é que vais ficar, pai?

**Oliver:** Vou ficar instalado num hotel da cidade.

**Beatrice:** Hoje, podes passar a tarde com o Josh. Ele tem a tarde livre. E podes jantar cá.

**Oliver:** Obrigado.

Na escola, estava na hora do intervalo. A Marina tinha ido ter com a Sara e a Laura.

**Marina:** Estou um bocado nervosa. - **disse ela.** - Não sei o que é que vou vestir amanhã no baile.

**Laura:** Não tens um vestido preto? Fica sempre bem.

**Marina:** Não, não tenho. Eu não sou pessoa de usar vestidos, vocês sabem bem. Mas não vou para um baile de calças de ganga, não é?

**Sara:** Pois, isso não ficava lá muito bem.

**Laura:** Então Sara, sempre vais ao baile?

**Sara:** Vou. O Dean telefonou-me ontem à noite a perguntar e disse-me que gostava de ir comigo. Acabei por aceitar.

**Marina:** Bem, vocês não desatam. Quando é que começam a namorar, afinal?

**Sara:** Não sei. Eu não tenho a certeza se o Dean é aquela pessoa especial. - **disse ela.** - Quando tiver a certeza de que ele é ou não, logo se verá.

**Marina:** Se eu tivesse um rapaz interessado em mim, aproveitava logo. Depois logo via se ele era o rapaz certo ou não. - disse ela, suspirando. - O que é que eu vou fazer em relação ao vestido? Dêem ideias, meninas!

**Laura:** Olha, eu acho que a Karen deve ter imensos vestidos, sabes. Ela deve ter um que te sirva.

**Marina:** A Karen é parva e insulta-me. Não lhe quero pedir nada.

**Sara:** É isso ou vais parecer... deslocada, quando fores ao baile. Se eu tivesse um vestido a mais e que te servisse, emprestava-te.

**Laura:** Pois, eu também não tenho vestidos que te sirvam. És mais alta que eu.

A Marina suspirou.

**Marina:** Pronto, estou mesmo a ver que vou ter de pedir à Karen um vestido. No próximo intervalo falo com ela.

Enquanto isso, um cometa aproximava-se rapidamente da terra, apesar de ainda estar longe. Dentro do cometa, a Rainha Crystalia esperava.

**Crystalia (pensando):** Está quase na hora de voltar ao Planeta Terra novamente. E desta vez não serei banida. Vou destruir todos os seres vivos daquele miserável planeta e depois vou destruir o próprio planeta. Vão arrepender-se de me terem desafiado! Passaram mais de mil anos, mas eu estou de volta!

No intervalo seguinte, a Marina foi ter com a Karen à sala de aula dela, do Peter e da Anne. O Peter e a Anne tinham acabado de sair e foram ao bar comer alguma coisa.

**Marina:** Karen, precisava de te pedir um favor.

**Karen:** Não te empresto dinheiro Marina. - **disse ela.** - Depois ainda gastas o dinheiro em droga ou tabaco e eu não sustento os teus vícios!

**Marina:** -.-" Karen, quem te ouvir falar pensa que eu me drogo ou que fumo! - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Eu queria era pedir-te se me emprestavas um vestido teu.

**Karen:** Um vestido meu? Para o baile de amanhã?

**Marina:** Sim. É que eu não tenho nenhum.

**Karen:** Ora, compra um. - **disse ela, simplesmente.**

**Marina:** Pois, se eu tivesse dinheiro, comprava, mas não tenho.

**Karen:** Ah, lá voltamos ao dinheiro. Mas pronto, como eu disse que não te empresto dinheiro, acho que posso ter algum vestido que te sirva lá em minha casa. Depois das aulas, vens comigo e vais experimentar alguns.

**Marina:** Ah, obrigada Karen.

**Karen:** De nada. Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas que não têm a sorte de ser lindas e elegantes como eu.

**Marina:** ¬¬

Enquanto isso, longe dali, o Pit e a Marie tinham ido ter com o Leon e a Helena a um café. A Serenity e o Lance tinham optado por ir conhecer melhor a cidade sozinhos.

**Leon:** Então, está tudo bem na cidade Starfield?

**Pit:** Tudo normal. - **respondeu ele.**

**Helena:** Então, já chegaram a alguma conclusão sobre quem é que nos tentou matar através dos nossos sonhos?

**Marie:** Ainda não temos nada. Mas acredito que em breve esse novo inimigo vai aparecer.

O Leon suspirou.

**Leon:** Mais um inimigo. Bom, estaremos cá para o enfrentar.

**Helena:** Sim. Agora que somos tantos guerreiros, há-de ser fácil.

**Pit:** Não devemos subestimar o inimigo. Podemos surpreender-nos pela negativa.

Mais tarde, a Karen levou a Marina até sua casa e a Marina começou a experimentar vestidos.

**Marina:** Este não me fica mal. - **disse ela, olhando-se ao espelho.**

**Karen:** Esse faz-te parece mais gorda do que já és. Depois pareces a baleia do baile.

**Marina:** -.-" Karen, até posso parecer mais gorda, ok. Mas eu não sou gorda!

**Karen:** Pesas mais do que eu, de certeza.

**Marina:** Não é difícil. Tu és super magrinha.

**Karen:** Sou elegante. Vá, muda lá de vestido. - **disse ela, dando um outro vestido à Marina.**

Nesse momento, o telemóvel da Karen tocou e ela atendeu.

**Karen:** Estou? Olá Josh. Então, o que foi? Hum... não vais ao baile? Explica lá isso melhor... sim... ah... estou a perceber... mas então o teu pai pode ficar curado. Tens de vir ao baile! Vais ser o meu par!

A Marina ficou a olhar e a tentar ouvir a conversa.

**Karen:** Eu sei que podes não estar muito animado agora, mas amanhã vai ser diferente. Vá lá, não me faças isto Josh! O quê? Eu não estou a ser egoísta! Quer dizer... também é bom para ti ficares mais animado. Pronto, está bem, falamos amanhã na escola. Adeus.

A Karen desligou a chamada e pareceu aborrecida.

**Marina:** O que foi?

**Karen:** Parece que o pai do Josh tem leucemia. E agora o Josh não quer ir ao baile amanhã.

**Marina:** Oh, coitado do pai do Josh.

**Karen:** Ora, é só leucemia.

**Marina:** Karen, isso é grave. O pai do Josh pode morrer.

**Karen:** Ai é? Hum... bem eu pensei que a leucemia fosse um tipo de constipação ou assim. **– disse ela, confusa.**

**Marina:** -.-" Karen... que ignorante! Obviamente que o Josh não deve ter apetite nenhum para ir ao baile nestas circunstâncias.

**Karen:** Amanhã falamos com ele e vemos como é. E vai trocar de vestido que esse faz-te parecer muito velha.

No dia seguinte, já a Marina tinha conseguido escolher um vestido para a Karen lhe emprestar. No intervalo das aulas da manhã o grupo reuniu-se e o Josh contou tudo sobre a leucemia do seu pai.

**Laura:** Mas então podes ser compatível e podes conseguir salvá-lo Josh. E mesmo se não fores compatível, há sempre a possibilidade de aparecer um dador compatível.

**Josh:** Eu sei... mas estou um bocado assustado. Não quero perder o meu pai.

**Rick:** Nós compreendemos Josh. E se pudermos fazer alguma coisa por ti, conta connosco.

**Karen:** Josh, tens é de ir ao baile. - **disse ela.** - Vai animar-te. É para teu bem!

**Marina:** Tu queres que ele vá para não ficares sem par.

**Karen:** Bom, não é bem por isso. Se formos a ver, eu sou tão gira que arranjava um par num piscar de olhos. - **disse ela.** - Josh, vá lá, vem ao baile. Se depois achares que não te sentes bem ali, vens-te embora.

O Josh parecia pensativo.

**Josh:** Não sei... não me apetece muito...

**Karen:** Vá lá, vai ser divertido.

**Sara:** E nós vamos estar lá. Se depois te quiseres vir embora do baile, podemos ir dar todos uma volta e conversar.

O Josh sorriu.

**Josh:** Pronto, está bem, eu vou ao baile.

A Karen sorriu-lhe e abraçou-o.

**Karen:** Óptimo. Também, se recusasses ir ao baile acabavas por não dançar comigo, o que é uma grande estupidez. Tens como para a rapariga mais gira da região. Não podes desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

**Os outros:** -.-" Karen...

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo. No próximo capítulo temos o baile. Conseguirá a Marina arranjar um par? Irá o Josh ser compatível com o pai para lhe poder doar a medula? Não percam o próximo capítulo para ficarem a saber.**


	3. O Baile

**Capítulo 3: O Baile**

As horas passaram rapidamente. Chegou a noite e com a noite chegou a altura do baile de finalistas, mesmo para quem não era finalista. Do grupo, a Anne e o Peter foram os primeiros a chegar à escola, onde se ia realizar o baile.

**Anne:** Parece que os outros estão todos atrasados.

**Peter:** Acho que o Josh ia buscar a Karen a casa. Devem chegar juntos.

**Anne:** Pois. A Marina é que chega sozinha. Não conseguiu arranjar par. Coitada.

**Peter:** Ora, se ela dança bem como ela diz, vai arranjar um par rapidamente aqui. Afinal, vêm muitas pessoas sozinhas.

Nesse momento chegaram a Sara e o Dean.

**Sara:** Olá pessoal.

**Peter:** Ah, chegaram juntos. Também foste buscar a Sara a casa, Dean?

**Dean:** Fui, porquê?

**Peter:** Por nada. Estava só a pensar quanto tempo vai levar para vocês ficarem juntos, mas enfim...

**Sara:** Sempre a mesma conversa. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Estão sempre a empurrar-nos um para o outro.

**Dean:** Eu não me importo...

**Sara:** Pois, mas isso és tu. - **disse ela, ainda mais aborrecida.** - Eu gosto de fazer as coisas à minha maneira, no meu próprio tempo. Não me apressem.

**Dean: **Eu não me importo de esperar.

A Anne e o Peter começaram a rir-se baixinho.

**Sara: **Ai Dean, tu és tão paciente que nem me consigo irritar contigo. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. **- Mas com vocês consigo irritar-me, por isso, caladinhos!

A Anne e o Peter pararam de se rir, mas não deixaram de sorrir. De seguida, chegou a Marina.

**Marina:** Olá.

**Sara:** Marina, esse vestido é lindo! - **disse ela, olhando para o vestido preto que a Marina trazia vestido.**

**Marina:** Fica-me bem não fica? Tive de experimentar uns cem vestidos antes de finalmente escolher este, isto porque a Karen metia defeito em todos os vestidos combinados comigo. Ou ficavam mal, ou faziam-me gorda... enfim, tudo e mais alguma coisa.

Nesse preciso momento, apareceram a Karen e o Josh.

**Karen:** Chegámos! - **disse ela animada.** - Então, não estou linda e maravilhosa? Não precisam de responder. Eu sei que sou linda e maravilhosa todos os dias!

**Os outros:** -.-"

**Karen:** Vá, vamos lá para o baile!

Eles entraram no pavilhão onde se estava a realizar o baile. Estava muito barulho.

**Karen:** Vamos dançar! - **disse ela, puxando o Josh.**

A Anne e o Peter seguiram-nos para a pista de dança.

**Marina:** Então Sara e Dean, não vão dançar?

**Sara:** Não te queremos deixar aqui sozinha, Marina.

**Marina:** Ora, não estou sozinha. Há imensas pessoas aqui. - **disse ela.**

**Dean:** Pois, mas ficas aqui a um canto...

**Marina:** Não se preocupem comigo. Vão dançar!

**Sara:** Pronto... mas voltamos depressa.

A Sara e o Dean afastaram-se e foram para a pista de dança. A Marina ficou a um canto a observar as outras pessoas. Passou-se quase duas horas. Os amigos iam e vinham da pista de dança e a Marina continuava sem ter dançado com ninguém, apesar do Josh, do Dean e do Peter se terem oferecido para dançar com ela.

A certa altura, estava a Marina novamente sozinha a um canto e os outros a dançar, aproximou-se dela um rapaz de cabelos pretos.

**Rapaz:** Olá. Eu chamo-me Ben. Tu estás aqui tão sozinha. Não queres ir dançar comigo?

A Marina abriu a boca mas estava tão espantada por um estranho a estar a convidar para dançar que não saiu som nenhum.

**Ben:** Então?

**Marina:** C-claro. Vamos.

Eles foram para a pista de dança e começaram a dançar. Dançaram uma e outra vez. A Marina estava felicíssima. Depois da sétima dança seguida, eles saíram da pista.

**Ben:** Bom, agora vou dançar com outra pessoa.

**Marina:** Compreendo. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça, mas parecendo um pouco desanimada. -** Mas voltas para dançar comigo mais tarde?

**Ben:** Claro.

**Marina:** Eu fico à tua espera.

**Ben:** Então até já. - **disse ele, afastando-se.**

Por essa altura, a Anne e o Peter chegaram perto da Marina.

**Anne:** Afinal sempre arranjaste um par para dançar. E vi-te a dançar Marina. Danças lindamente. Muito melhor do que eu.

**Peter:** Pois Anne, mas tu pisaste-me imensas vezes...

A Anne pareceu aborrecida.

**Anne:** Ora, acontece. E tu também me pisaste umas duas vezes.

**Peter:** Ok. Mas tu pisaste-me mais de dez vezes.

**Anne:** Ora, eu não sou uma dançarina profissional. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

**Peter:** Eu sei, mas qualquer dia tenho de te ensinar a dançar melhor. **– disse ele, abraçando a namorada. – **Não fiques zangada.

**Anne:** Está bem. Mas tens mesmo de me ensinar a dançar.

A festa durou até bastante tarde. A certa altura, os outros deixaram de ver a Marina.

**Karen:** Deve ter ido para casa. Também, depois de ter dançado com aquele rapaz, não dançou com mais ninguém. Deve ter-se fartado e foi-se embora.

**Josh:** Será que está bem?

**Sara:** Deve estar. Bom, eu vou-me embora. Depois amanhã ligo à Marina.

**Dean:** Ok, vamos embora.

Os outros concordaram e saíram todos da escola.

**Anne:** Foi uma noite animada. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Tirando umas pisadelas e uns empurrões, foi perfeita.

**Dean:** Eu adorei dançar com a Sara.

**Karen:** Viu-se. Estavam os dois tão agarrados que eu pensei que se iam beijar, mas afinal...

**Sara:** Lá estão vocês outra vez... vá, até amanhã.

O grupo separou-se e cada um foi para sua casa.

O Josh ia quase a entrar em casa quando o seu telemóvel tocou. Era a Anne. Atendeu.

**Josh:** Anne, o que foi?

**Anne:** Liguei para o telemóvel da Marina e ela não me atendeu. Achei melhor telefonar já. Sei que já são quase cinco da manhã... enfim, ela não me atendeu.

**Josh:** Deve estar só a dormir.

**Anne:** Achas?

**Josh:** Acho que sim. Depois falamos com ela.

**Anne:** Pronto, está bem. Desculpa lá estar a incomodar-te. Xau.

A Anne desligou. O Josh ficou pensativo. Estaria a Marina mesmo a dormir? Esperava que sim. Mas estava um bocado nervoso. Porque é que ela tinha deixado a festa sem dizer nada a ninguém? Enfim, devia estar aborrecida por estar ali a um canto sem dançar. Mas ele, Josh, tinha-se oferecido para dançar com ela e ela é que não tinha querido.

O Josh entrou em casa. Minutos mais tardes já estava deitado, mas não conseguiu adormecer. O tempo foi passando. Olhou para o relógio, eram seis e meia da manhã. Nesse momento, o telemóvel dele voltou a tocar e ele atendeu rapidamente. Era outra vez a Anne.

**Anne:** Desculpa lá estar a chatear-te outra vez, Josh. Liguei ao Peter primeiro mas tinha o telemóvel desligado.

**Josh:** O que se passa? É a Marina?

**Anne:** Sim. A mãe dela telefonou-me para o telemóvel a perguntar se eu sabia onde a Marina andava, porque ela ainda não tinha aparecido em casa. Eu fiquei atrapalhada... bom, menti-lhe e disse que a Marina tinha ficado muito cansada e decidiu dormir aqui na minha casa mas esqueceu-se de telefonar a avisar. Acho que a mãe dela acreditou, apesar de ficar um bocado chateada. Mas o que interessa é que a Marina não apareceu em casa ainda!

**Josh:** Deve ter-lhe acontecido alguma coisa.

**Anne:** Também acho. É melhor avisar os outros. Pode ter sido o tal inimigo que nos tentou matar durante o sono que lhe tenha feito alguma coisa.

**Josh:** Calma. Olha, fazemos assim. Eu vou num instante verificar se ela não está perto da escola. Se não estiver, eu telefono-te e tu ligas aos outros para iniciarmos as buscas, ok? Mas é melhor termos mesmo a certeza de que ela não está na escola ainda.

**Anne:** Mas porque é que ela estaria na escola a estas horas? O baile terminava às cinco e meia da manhã. Já passou uma hora a mais...

**Josh:** Eu também estou preocupado. Mas vamos fazer o que eu sugeri. Vou já para a escola e depois digo-te alguma coisa.

**Anne:** Está bem. Mas tem cuidado Josh.

O Josh desligou a chamada, vestiu-se e saiu de casa sem fazer barulho. Foi rapidamente até à escola. As luzes já estavam apagadas. O baile tinha terminado. Felizmente, o portão da escola estava só encostado.

O Josh entrou na escola e começou a procurar. Decidiu não gritar pelo nome da Marina, não fosse alguém da vizinhança ouvir e chamar a polícia por causa do barulho. Depois de muito procurar, o Josh encontrou a Marina sentada nas escadas da entrada do pavilhão onde se tinha realizado o baile.

**Josh:** Marina! - **disse ele, aproximando-se.** - Mas o que é que estás aqui a fazer a estas horas? O baile já terminou.

**Marina:** Eu sei... mas estou à espera.

**Josh:** À espera? Marina, a tua mãe estava preocupadíssima contigo. E a Anne também. Não avisaste que ias ficar aqui. Aliás, desapareceste sem mais nem menos. O que passa afinal?

A Marina suspirou.

**Marina:** O rapaz que dançou comigo, o Ben, disse que ia voltar para dançar comigo...

**Josh:** Marina, não acredito! Tu ficaste aqui à espera que ele aparecesse outra vez?

**Marina:** Sim. Eu sei que ele vai voltar.

**Josh:** Marina, o baile terminou. Já se foram todos embora. Esse rapaz não voltou para dançar contigo, nem vai voltar. Vá, vai para casa... aliás, a Anne teve de inventar umas mentiras, por isso tens de ir para outro lugar que não seja a tua casa.

A Marina começou a chorar.

**Marina:** Bolas, porque é que eu tenho sempre azar? Toda a gente tem alguém que goste de si, menos eu. A Sara tem o Dean, a Anne tem o Peter, a Laura tem o Rick e a Karen pode ter o namorado que quiser porque é bonita. E eu... não tenho ninguém. - **disse ela.** - O Ben disse que ia voltar. E eu acreditei, sabes? Ele foi tão simpático comigo. E eu... pensei, talvez, que até me apaixonasse por ele... mas afinal, estou outra vez sozinha.

**Josh:** Marina, não estás sozinha. Tens os teus amigos, a tua família.

**Marina:** Não é a mesma coisa.

**Josh:** Marina, sabes uma coisa? Falaste dos outros, mas eu também não tenho ninguém pois não? E não me vês a chorar pelos cantos, nem a lamentar-me. Temos de erguer a cabeça e continuar com a nossa vida. A felicidade pode tardar, mas chega de certeza.

A Marina secou as lágrimas.

**Marina:** Achas mesmo que sim?

**Josh:** De certeza. - **disse ele.** - E já que estamos numa de desabafos, Marina, quando comecei a ser teu amigo, achei-te muito desbocada.

**Marina:** Pois, eu sou mesmo assim. Às vezes falo demais e meto-me na vida dos outros.

**Josh:** Mas mesmo assim... olha não tenho muito jeito para isto. Eu nunca te disse porque também tinha medo do que tu fosses dizer, mas agora não importa. Eu gosto de ti. E não é apenas como amigo.

A Marina abriu a boca de espanto.

**Marina:** Espera lá. Estás a dizer-me que gostas de mim, tipo, estás apaixonado por mim?

**Josh:** Sim. É exactamente isso.

**Marina:** Oh... bem, apanhaste-me de surpresa... tipo, tu gostas de mim... bom, para namorarmos?

**Josh:** Sim Marina. Não é difícil de entender ou é?

**Marina:** Não. Desculpa lá. Fiquei surpreendida e bloqueei. - **disse ela, respirando fundo.** - Ok, vou ser prática Josh. Eu não te vejo como mais do que um amigo.

**Josh:** Eu já esperava que fosse assim. Mas não faz mal. Disse-te o que sentia e isso é o mais importante.

**Marina:** Calma lá rapaz. Pareces desanimado. Ainda não acabei de falar. Como eu disse, não te vejo como mais do que eu amigo, mas sabes, os sentimentos mudam. E se tu gostas de mim, acho que podemos tentar entender-nos.

**Josh:** Queres dizer que queres tentar namorar comigo?

A Marina sorriu.

**Marina:** Sim. Vamos tentar. Se não resultar, cada um segue o seu caminho e pronto. Mas acho que vale a pena tentar, não achas?

**Josh:** Claro que acho!

**Marina:** Óptimo. Agora que esclarecemos as coisas, vem cá!

A Marina aproximou-se do Josh e beijou-o. Ficaram uns bons cinco minutos a trocar beijos e depois a Marina falou novamente.

**Marina:** Ok, somos namorados, mas não esperes que eu te chame querido, amor ou alguma coisa pirosa dessas… hum, pelo menos, não muitas vezes.

**Josh:** Está bem. Mas e se eu te quiser chamar amor?

**Marina:** Hum... ok, se tu me quiseres chamar amor, chama. E se eu te quiser chamar querido... não o vou fazer em público. Talvez se estivermos sozinhos.

**Josh:** Certo.

**Marina:** E não te armes em machista comigo, ouviste? E não andes a olhar para outras raparigas, senão dou cabo de ti! E não me traias senão nem sabes o que te acontece!

**Josh:** Sabes, já não sei se isto é boa ideia. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Marina:** Ei! Nem penses que agora te escapas. És o meu namorado Josh.

**Josh:** Gosto de como isso soa. Sou o teu namorado.

O Josh sorriu e a Marina retribuiu o sorriso.

**Marina:** E agora... bem, tenho de resolver o problema de que então não posso ir para casa agora.

**Josh:** Pois, a Anne mentiu e disse que tu ias dormir na casa dela. Não podes aparecer em tua casa a esta hora.

**Marina:** Pois, então tenho de ir para casa da Anne.

**Josh:** Bem, se tu quiseres, podes dormir na minha casa.

A Marina levantou o sobrolho.

**Marina:** Isso é uma proposta indecente, Josh?

**Josh:** N-não, claro que não. Podes dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

**Marina:** Ah, está bem. É que isto não é assim, logo nas primeiras horas de namoro não se passa assim logo para a intimidade. Vá, vamos lá para tua casa então. Mas a tua mãe não irá implicar com isto?

**Josh:** Eu depois invento uma desculpa. Agora vou telefonar à Anne para dizer que te encontrei e que estás bem.

No dia seguinte, o grupinho reuniu-se e a Marina deu a novidade.

**Karen:** Vocês começaram a namorar? Não pode ser!

**Marina:** É verdade. - **disse ela, segurando a mão do Josh.** - Somos namorados!

**Sara:** Que bom Marina. Parabéns.

**Laura:** Vocês fazem um casal bonito.

**Marina:** É verdade. Agora falta é a Sara aceitar namorar com o Dean.

**Sara:** Por favor, parem de falar sempre no mesmo! - **gritou ela, chateada**. - Já enjoa. Não estamos aqui para falar de mim.

**Rick:** Vá Marina, não vamos falar na Sara e no Dean. Eles logo resolvem as coisas. - **disse ele.** - Então Josh, sobre o teu pai, há novidades?

**Josh:** Vou fazer os exames amanhã. Daqui a três dias já saberei se sou compatível com o meu pai e lhe posso doar a medula.

**Marina:** Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem e vais ser compatível. -** disse ela, sorrindo ao namorado.**

**Karen:** E olha, se não forem compatíveis, eu vou ajudar-te. Os meus pais têm muitos conhecimentos e dinheiro é o que não nos falta por isso posso pagar para investigarem se há pessoas em todo o mundo que sejam compatíveis com o teu pai e a transfusão pode ser feita mal seja encontrado um dador compatível.

**Josh:** A sério Karen? Fazes mesmo isso se for preciso?

**Karen:** Claro. Eu sou linda, jeitosa, inteligente e generosa. Toda a gente sabe isso.

**Anne:** Deve ser, deve. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Peter:** O que interessa é que ela quer ajudar.

**Rick:** Em termos de ajuda, quanto mais, melhor.

No dia seguinte, o Josh foi fazer o exame. Dois dias depois, recebeu o resultado.

**Oliver:** Então filho, o que é que diz o resultado?

**Josh:** Somos compatíveis, pai. Posso doar-te a medula.

O Oliver abraçou o filho. A Beatrice sorriu.

**Beatrice:** Ainda bem. Agora vai correr tudo pelo melhor.

**Oliver:** Filho, tens mesmo a certeza que queres ir com isto para a frente?

**Josh:** Claro. O transplante de medula pode salvar-te. Por isso, vou em frente!

Pouco depois o Josh deu a notícia aos outros que ficaram felizes por ele. O transplante ficou marcado para daí a uma semana.

**E assim ficámos com um novo casalinho, Marina e Josh, e temos a boa notícia para o pai do Josh, já que o Josh é compatível e pode doar parte da sua medula para salvar o pai. No próximo capítulo, a Sabrina pede ajuda por causa de uma amiga. Não percam!**


	4. Casos de Polícia

**Capítulo 4: Casos de Polícia**

Passaram seis dias rapidamente. A Sara estava em sua casa a actualizar o seu fotolog quando a Sabrina entrou no quarto.

**Sabrina:** Sara, estou um bocado preocupada com a Dalila.

**Sara:** Quem?

**Sabrina:** A Dalila, a minha melhor amiga, Sara! Já não te lembras dela?

**Sara:** Ah, claro que me lembro. A tua colega e amiga. O que foi? Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa? **- perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Sabrina:** Bem, sim. Sabes, ela mudou de casa depois do ano escolar terminar. Foi só há uns dias. Ela foi viver para o campo, mas está a ter sérios problemas com os vizinhos.

**Sara:** Mas o que se passa? É assim tão grave?

**Sabrina:** Muito. Vê lá que os vizinhos... eles tentaram matar o pai da Dalila. E não só.

**Sara:** Tentaram matar o pai da Dalila? Mas porquê?

**Sabrina:** Bom, esses tais vizinhos da Dalila, deviam muito dinheiro e como não pagavam as dividas, o banco foi buscar-lhes esse terreno e vende-o numa espécie de leilão para pagar a divida. Quem comprou o terreno foram os pais da Dalila. E têm estado a construir a casa nova deles nestes últimos meses. Tu não sabes, mas houve muitos incidentes. Materiais de construção que desapareciam, cheias na casa mesmo quando não chovia, paredes destruídas, enfim, de certeza que foram aqueles vizinhos!

**Sara:** Estou a ver. Estão a vingar-se por terem perdido o terreno. Mas a culpa não é dos pais da Dalila! Eles apenas compraram o terreno. Esses tais vizinhos é que deviam ter pago as suas dívidas!

**Sabrina:** Pois é, eu sei. Mas agora que os pais da Dalila se mudaram para a casa com a Dalila, é pior. Eles já chamaram a polícia, mas não há provas concretas e conclusivas contra os vizinhos, logo, a polícia não faz nada. Mas no segundo dia em que a família da Dalila estava na casa, o pai da Dalila saiu para o terraço e levou três tiros! Por sorte não lhe acertaram em pontos vitais. Ele não conseguiu ver quem foi, mas sabe que o vizinho tem várias armas. E agora a mãe da Dalila, ontem, levou com uma grande pedra na perna, mandada pela mulher do vizinho.

**Sara:** Mas a polícia não faz nada? Se a mãe da Dalila viu que foi a vizinha a mandar-lhe a pedra, é uma prova.

**Sabrina:** É a palavra de uma contra a outra. E a polícia é inútil, como podes ver. Ora, logo depois do incidente com a mãe da Dalila, os vizinhos ameaçaram a Dalila e a família de morte. Sara, não podemos deixar que eles façam mal à Dalila e à família dela.

**Sara:** Mas o que podemos fazer?

**Sabrina:** Tu e os outros são guerreiros. Podem ajudar. Dêem uma lição a estes vizinhos malvados!

**Sara:** Não sei... nós normalmente combatemos monstros ou a Anne às vezes captura bandidos, mas este caso é diferente.

**Sabrina:** Por favor Sara, ajuda a Dalila.

**Sara:** Vamos falar com os outros e ver o que eles dizem.

Entretanto, o Pit, que tinha voltado à cidade Starfield nos últimos dias, tinha voltado a deixar a cidade para se encontrar com a Marie, o Lance e a Serenity.

**Pit:** Porque é que me chamaram?

**Marie:** De certeza que ouviste que há um cometa que vai passar perto da terra, certo?

**Pit:** Sim. Vi isso nas notícias. O que é que tem?

**Serenity:** O cometa é estranho. Estive a recolher informações e até há imagens do cometa. E senti... senti uma energia negra vinda dele. Acho que há algo mau naquele cometa.

**Lance:** Por outras palavras, provavelmente o nosso inimigo novo e desconhecido, está naquele cometa.

**Pit:** Estou a ver... mas não podemos fazer nada agora. Não podemos ir ao espaço combater o inimigo.

**Marie:** Acho que o inimigo vai atacar a terra. Vai sair do cometa e atacar-nos. Tenho quase a certeza. E nessa altura, vamos lutar!

**Pit:** Estou a perceber. Então tenho de avisar os guerreiros e prepará-los.

**Serenity:** Faz isso. O mal está a aproximar-se depressa. Consigo sentir isso no ar.

Mais tarde, a Sara e a Sabrina reuniram o grupo em sua casa e explicaram a situação aos outros.

**Laura:** Que vândalos esses vizinhos! - **disse ela, indignada.** - Como é que podem fazer isso a esta família que quer começar a vida num local mais sossegado?

**Sabrina:** Por favor, ajudem-na. Vocês podem, têm super poderes!

**Josh:** Eu adorava ajudar, mas amanhã tenho de estar no hospital para doar a medula ao meu pai, por isso não posso ir. Desculpa Sabrina.

**Marina:** E eu vou ficar junto do Josh. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Mas gostava de dar umas porradas nesses vizinhos! Karen, tu dá-lhes um correctivo por mim!

**Karen:** Claro. Eu não gosto muito do campo, mas pronto, eu vou ajudar.

**Laura:** Sabem que eu não sou muito de gostar de lutas, mas neste caso, eu vou ajudar e dar cabo destes vizinhos malvados! Eles vão arrepender-se de se estar a meter com uma família honesta! Ai vão, vão!

**Rick:** Ena, a Laura está decidida. Obviamente que eu também vou.

**Anne:** Contem comigo! Se eu caço bandidos, também consigo tratar de uns vizinhos irritantes e perigosos.

**Peter:** Como isso é perigoso e eu não tenho super poderes, será que vale a pena eu ir?

**Anne:** Não, Peter. Fica aqui. Não quero que acidentalmente leves um tiro ou algo assim.

**Sara**: Dean, tu também ficas cá.

**Dean:** Mas eu queria ir! **– queixou-se ele.**

**Sara:** Tu não tens poderes, por isso ficas e pronto!

**Sabrina:** Eu não tenho poderes, mas eu vou! - **disse ela e obviamente que ninguém a contrariou.**

**Anne:** Pronto, então somos cinco guerreiros. Deve chegar para dar conta da situação.

**Sabrina:** Vou ligar à Dalila e dizer que amanhã apareço lá com a solução para o problema dela. - **disse ela.** - Mas se calhar vão ter de revelar as vossas identidades à Dalila e à família dela.

**Karen:** Não faz mal. Como nos vão ficar eternamente gratos, não vão dizer quem nós somos, de certeza. Mas se disseram, volto lá e dessa vez vou castigá-los a eles!

No dia seguinte, o grupinho apanhou um autocarro. A Karen não parecia estar muito contente.

**Karen:** Eu não gosto nada de autocarros. - **disse ela, com cara enjoada.** - São só pessoas amontoadas. E algumas nem tomam banho! E os assaltantes são do pior! E ainda há aqueles homens babosos que tentam apalpar raparigas giras como eu. É um horror.

Enquanto ela se queixava, a Anne, que ia ao lado dela, achava que devia ter-se sentado noutro lugar. A Sabrina estava a conversar com a Sara.

**Sabrina:** A paragem fica a uns quinhentos metros da casa dos pais da Dalila, mas não faz mal, percorremos esse espaço a pé.

**Sara:** Vamos lá ver se nenhum dos vizinhos nos tentar parar. Aliás, são vários vizinhos ou só uma família?

**Sabrina:** Uma família. Dantes só havia a casa deles ali, porque os terrenos eram todos deles. Agora há a casa deles e a casa dos pais da Dalila.

**Sara:** Pois, era tudo deles. Agora devem estar fulos por terem ali outra família a viver num terreno que já foi deles e que nem quiseram vender.

**Sabrina:** E como dá para ver, essa família vizinha não é para brincadeiras.

Enquanto isso, a mãe da Anne, a mãe da Sara e a mãe da Marina estavam a entrar num café. Sentaram-se e fizeram os seus pedidos. Desde que tinham estado todas juntas com o resto das famílias a lutar pela vida e a apoiar os filhos na luta contra o Deus Negro, as três mulheres tinham-se tornado amigas.

**Mãe da Marina:** Então as vossas filhas foram numa viagem? Bem, elas estão de férias. A minha não foi. Hoje o Josh vai fazer o transplante de medula.

**Mãe da Sara:** A Sara contou-me disso. Espero que corra tudo bem.

**Mãe da Anne: **A Anne não me disse o que é que ela ia fazer na tal viagem.

**Mãe da Sara:** Elas foram a casa da Dalila, amiga da minha filha Sabrina. Mas não me disseram o que iam lá fazer. Espero que não seja algo de perigoso.

**Mãe da Marina:** Elas têm poderes, de certeza que vai correr tudo bem.

Enquanto elas estavam a conversar sentadas numa das mesas, ao balcão, uma mulher gorda, Gina, com quem a Anne já se tinha encontrado há algum tempo atrás, discursava com a dona do café, Rosangela, sobre os Guerreiros dos Elementos.

**Gina:** Aqueles guerreiros são todos uma farsa! Eles não são nada bons! Quando pediram, aliás, enganaram as pessoas para porem as mãos no ar e lhes dar energia, não era coisa boa, com certeza! Eu não levantei as mãos, era só o que faltava! - **gritou ela.** - A mim não me enganam! Conheci uma vez um desses guerreiros. Era uma fora da lei, era o que ela era! Não são de confiança, oiça o que lhe digo!

**Rosagenla:** Mas eles salvaram o mundo...

**Gina:** Isso dizem eles! E aquela imagem no ar, é tudo uma grande mentira! Eu é que sei!

A Gina gritava tanto que as três mães ouviram-na.

**Mãe da Marina:** Mas aquela está a dizer mal dos guerreiros? Ah, mas eu vou-me a ela!

A mãe da Marina levantou-se e dirigiu-se à Gina.

**Mãe da Marina:** Olhe lá, você está a falar mal dos guerreiros dos elementos?

**Gina:** Estou sim. Também partilha da minha opinião, não é? Eles são todos uma farsa! Deviam era morrer todos!

**Mãe da Marina:** Olhe lá, minha gorda de um raio! Os Guerreiros protegeram este planeta com as suas próprias vidas, ouviu? Não se atreva a falar mal deles!

**Gina:** Eu falo como quiser, ouviu? Você não manda em mim, sua parvalhona!

**Mãe da Marina:** Parvalhona? Você insultou-me? Agora é que vai mesmo levar!

A mãe da Marina deu um murro à Gina. Logo depois, a Gina devolveu o murro e em poucos segundos estavam agarradas ao cabelo uma da outra.

**Mãe da Sara:** Ai, elas matam-se!

**Mãe da Anne:** Não te preocupes. Obviamente que aquela gorda via perder! Madalena, dá-lhe mais murros! Força!

**Mãe da Sara:** Não a devias estar a incentivar. Olha, a dona do café deve estar a chamar a polícia. Isto vai dar problemas. - **disse ela, vendo a Rosangela ao telefone com uma expressão aflita.**

Por alguns minutos, a mãe da Marina, Madalena, e a Gina lutaram, até que a mãe da Marina imobilizou a Gina.

**Mãe da Marina:** Toma lá, sua estúpida! - **disse ela, contente.** - Isto foi para não dizeres mal dos Guerreiros dos Elementos!

Nesse momento, chegaram dois polícias.

**Policia 1:** Mas o que é que se passa aqui?

**Policia 2:** Fomos chamados por causa de desacatos neste estabelecimento, colega. Não te lembras?

**Policia 1:** Lembro-me, mas vi esta fala num filme e apeteceu-me dizê-la. - **disse ele.** - Bom, vamos lá a ver. Ah, vocês devem ser as duas que andaram a provocar desacatos.

Os polícias aproximaram-se da Madalena e da Gina.

**Mãe da Marina:** Pronto, é verdade, nós andámos à luta. - **disse ela, soltando a Gina.**

**Gina:** Ela é uma selvagem! Foi ela que começou! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Policia 1:** Mas porque é que começaram a brigar?

**Mãe da Marina:** Esta estúpida estava a dizer mal dos Guerreiros dos Elementos!

**Policia 1:** Estava a dizer mal dos guerreiros?

**Mãe da Marina:** Estava.

**Policia 2:** A dizer mal, como?

**Gina:** Eles são uma fraude! São uns mentirosos, trapaceiros e deviam era ser todos presos. Aliás, deviam morrer todos! A mim não me enganam.

**Mãe da Marina:** Pronto, foi isto que ela disse. E eu irritei-me.

**Policia 1:** E começou a bater nesta senhora?

**Mãe da Marina:** É verdade. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Policia 2:** Ora bem, então a senhora... hum, senhora gorda, disse mal dos guerreiros.

**Gina:** Disse e volto a dizer!

**Policia 1:** E por causa disse houve esta luta... bem, o caso é simples.

**Policia 2:** Senhora, gorda, você vai connosco para averiguações! - **disse ele, algemando a Gina.**

**Gina:** Ei! E não a prendem a ela?

**Policia 1:** Claro que não. Esta senhora fez muito bem em bater-lhe. Então os guerreiros salvam o mundo e você diz mal deles? Vai apanhar uns bons meses de prisão!

**Gina:** O quê?!

**Policia 2:** Ai pois é. Já a andar à minha frente, sua gorda malvada, a falar mal dos guerreiros! Onde é que já se viu?

O polícia 2 levou dali a Gina.

**Policia 1:** Bom, ficamos assim, a não ser que a dona do café queira fazer queixa.

**Rosangela:** Eu não. Ainda bem que a levam presa. Todos os dias o raio da Gina vinha aí falar mal dos guerreiros. Estava farta dela. Espero que fique presa uns bons tempos. E já agora, dêem-lhe apoio psicológico e façam com que ela faça dieta.

**Policia 1:** Pois, vamos pensar nisso. Adeus.

Os polícias foram-se embora, levando a Gina.

**Mãe da Anne:** Ena, isto é que foi uma briga. Por acaso eu também não me importava nada de lhe ter dado uns murros.

**Mãe da Sara:** Que ingrata, se não fossem os guerreiros a esta hora já devíamos estar todos mortos. Eles é que nos salvaram.

**Rosangela:** Minha senhora. - **disse ela, chamando a mãe da Marina.** - Tudo o que consumir hoje vai ser por conta da casa, por me ter livrado daquela chata.

**Mãe da Marina:** Ena, que bom. Olhe, já que é de graça, ponha aí uns rissóis e uns bolos numa caixa para eu levar para casa. - **disse ela, contente.**

Pouco depois, a Sara, a Sabrina, a Laura, o Rick, a Anne e a Karen saíram do autocarro.

**Sabrina:** Bom, a casa da Dalila deve ser por ali, vamos.

**Anne:** Espero que não encontremos os vizinhos dela pelo caminho.

**Karen:** Pois. Se eles se atrevem a tentar matar-me, nem sabem o que lhes acontece!

Pouco depois, a Sara, a Sabrina, a Laura, o Rick, a Anne e a Karen saíram do autocarro.

**Sabrina:** Bom, a casa da Dalila deve ser por ali, vamos.

**Anne:** Espero que não encontremos os vizinhos dela pelo caminho.

**Karen:** Pois. Se eles se atrevem a tentar matar-me, nem sabem o que lhes acontece!

Eles começaram a caminhar. Passaram perto da casa dos vizinhos da Dalila, uma casa velha, toda pintada de branco, se bem que a pintura já estava a começar a desaparecer.

**Laura:** Eu não gostava de viver ali.

**Rick:** Eu também não.

Mais uns metros à frente, avistaram uma casa nova, também pintada de branco, com um grande jardim. Era uma casa bonita.

**Laura:** Naquela já gostava de viver.

**Karen:** Não é tão bonita como a minha mansão, claro, mas não está mal.

Eles chegaram ao portão da casa e tocaram à campainha. Por essa altura, a Anne olhou para a casa do vizinho e viu um homem com barba a espreitar de lá.

**Anne:** Um dos vizinhos está a espreitar para aqui. - **disse ela e todos se viraram para a casa do vizinho, que se escondeu na casa de seguida.** - Viram?

**Karen:** Bem, voltou para dentro da casa. Até deve ter medo de nós.

**Sabrina:** Acham? Nós somos só adolescentes. Ele não ia ter medo de nós. Se calhar foi buscar uma espingarda para nos dar um tiro a cada um.

Os outros entreolharam-se, alarmados e passaram todos o portão. Por essa altura, a Dalila apareceu.

**Dalila:** Olá. Então, tudo bem?

Mas por esta altura já todos a estavam a empurrar e entraram todos na casa.

**Dalila:** Então, que pressa é essa? - **perguntou ela.** - Sabrina, Sara, olá. E quem são estes?

**Sabrina:** São as pessoas que têm a solução para o teu problema.

**Dalila:** Eles? Mas só são adolescentes como nós...

**Sabrina:** Parecem. Já vais ver. Onde estão os teus pais?

**Dalila:** Estão na sala. - **respondeu ela.** - Estão os dois aleijados, por isso não podem ir trabalhar. Venham.

A Dalila conduziu os outros até à sala. A mãe da Dalila, Marisa, estava sentada no sofá, com a perna direita engessada, no lugar onde a pedra lhe tinha acertado. O pai da Dalila, Delphin, estava deitado no sofá maior. Tinha sido baleado numa das pernas e duas vezes no peito, por isso tinha de descansar. E como estava farto de estar no quarto, tinha ido descansar para a sala.

**Delphin:** Ah, a tua amiga Sabrina já chegou. - **disse ele.** - Mas quem são vocês?

**Sara:** Eu sou a Sara, irmã da Sabrina. Estes são o Rick, a Anne, a Laura e a Karen.

**Marisa:** Olá... desculpem, mas a Sabrina disse que trazia a solução para os nossos problemas... onde está ela?

**Sabrina:** Mesmo à vossa frente. São estes cinco jovens.

O pai e a mãe da Dalila ficaram a olhar para a Sabrina, sem saberem o que dizer. Foi a Dalila que falou.

**Dalila:** Sabrina, isto é uma coisa grave! Não é altura para brincadeiras, bolas! Afinal não trouxeste nenhuma solução!

**Sabrina:** Ouve-me, Dalila. Este jovens são cinco dos Guerreiros dos Elementos.

**Dalila:** Os Guerreiros? Os que salvaram o mundo?

**Delphin:** Não pode ser. Estás a brincar, de certeza. - **disse ele, incrédulo.**

**Sabrina:** Sara, importas-te?

**Sara:** Ok. Poder Místico da Água!

A Sara transformou-se e a Dalila e os pais ficaram boquiabertos.

**Dalila:** É... mesmo verdade?

**Sabrina:** Claro que sim. Eles vão ajudar a dar uma lição nos vossos vizinhos.

**Marisa:** Muito obrigada. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Não sabem como tem sido um inferno viver aqui. Nós queríamos tanto mudar para um lugar mais calmo e depois... acontece isto com os vizinhos. Não é justo.

**Dalila:** Os meus pais são boas pessoas e não merecem estar lesionados assim. E temos medo que eles acabem por nos matar.

**Rick:** Não se preocupem, nós agora tratamos do assunto.

Algum tempo depois, o Josh, o Oliver, a Beatrice e a Marina foram para o hospital.

**Beatrice:** Vai correr tudo bem. - **disse ela, nervosa.**

**Josh:** Claro que vai, mãe.

Entretanto, chamaram o Josh e o Oliver e eles entraram. A Beatrice e a Marina ficaram na sala de espera do hospital.

**Beatrice:** Estou muito nervosa.

**Marina:** Não se preocupe. Doar a medula não é nada de especial, nem custa muito. Vai correr tudo bem.

**Beatrice:** Tu... o meu filho não me disse nada, mas és namorada dele, não és?

A Marina sorriu.

**Marina:** Sou sim.

**Beatrice:** Ah, ainda bem. Tu até és engraçada. E tens umas opiniões peculiares sobre arte.

A Marina riu-se.

**Marina:** Peculiares não sei. Sou só sincera. Arte não é comigo.

**Beatrice:** Paciência. Nem todos gostam do mesmo.

**Marina:** Falando em gostar, desculpe lá a indiscrição, mas ainda ama o seu ex-marido?

A Beatrice pestanejou várias vezes.

**Beatrice:** Essa realmente, é uma pergunta bastante indiscreta, Marina.

**Marina:** Eu sei, mas eu sou assim. Curiosa e frontal. Mas claro que pode não responder. É a sua vida e os seus sentimentos. Não tem realmente de os partilhar comigo.

**Beatrice:** Marina, sinceramente, não sei se ainda amo o Oliver ou não. Não deves saber, mas foi ele que terminou tudo entre nós e pediu o divórcio.

**Marina:** Ah, não sabia. - **disse ela, um pouco atrapalhada.** - Não fazia mesmo ideia.

**Beatrice:** Naquela altura, ainda o Josh era pequeno, tínhamos ideias diferentes, sabes? Ele trabalhava numa empresa e eu estava em casa. Já pintava, mas não tinha exposições nem nada. E depois, bom, comecei a querer evoluir na minha carreira. Comecei a ser mais independente. O Oliver não gostou. - **disse ela.** - Mas não foi só culpa dele. Foi dos dois. Ele tinha pouco tempo, eu também. O Josh é que era o mais prejudicado, coitado. E depois começaram as discussões. Eu e o Oliver só nos víamos de manhã e à noite. Ele quis que eu abandonasse a minha carreira e voltasse a passar mais tempo em casa, com o Josh e com ele.

**Marina:** Pois, mas dá para perceber que não fez isso.

**Beatrice:** Não. A pintura era a minha paixão. Eu adorava e era reconhecida. E o Oliver não percebia isso. Claro que ele queria que eu acompanhasse mais o Josh, mas eu sempre estive presente nos momentos em que o Josh precisava de mim... enfim, disse ao Oliver que ele é que podia abandonar a sua carreira para acompanhar mais o Josh e nos vermos mais vezes e ele também não a quis abandonar. Enfim, divorciámo-nos e o Oliver foi viver para outra cidade.

**Marina:** E com tudo isso, já se passaram quantos anos?

**Beatrice:** Quase seis.

**Marina:** Beatrice... hum, depois do divórcio, namorou outros homens?

**Beatrice:** Não. Não quis. Dediquei-me completamente ao meu trabalho e ao Josh. Só eles é que me interessavam e continuam a interessar. Não quero mais nenhum homem na minha vida. Só atrapalham.

**Marina:** O Josh não me atrapalhada nada a mim. - **disse ela, rindo.** - E o pai do Josh... teve mais alguma namorada?

A Beatrice mexeu-se na cadeira.

**Beatrice:** Que eu saiba, teve uma acho eu, mas deve ter tido mais. Desculpa, mas não me apetece falar mais nisto.

Algumas horas depois, o Josh e o Oliver voltaram. A Marina e a Beatrice levantaram-se para ir ter com eles.

**Beatrice:** Então, correu tudo bem?

**Josh:** Correu. Foi fácil. Não dói nada, porque fui anestesiado e não demora muito tempo. - **respondeu ele. -** É tudo feito pelo sangue. Uns tubos e tal e fica tudo bem.

**Oliver:** O médico disse que eu agora deveria começar a melhorar até ficar completamente bom, mas vou ter de ser acompanhado, é claro. **– explicou ele, que usava uma máscara a tapar-lhe o nariz e a boca.**

**Marina:** Então para comemorar, como até está calor, vamos todos comer um gelado! - **disse ela, animada.**

**Josh:** Vamos lá então, mas o meu pai não vai poder comer.

**Oliver: **Pois. Agora tenho de descansar e para já, não posso comer nada.

**E assim termina o quarto capítulo. O Oliver já obteve a medula que precisava e a Dalila e os seus pais já têm ajuda para lidar com os seus vizinhos. Mas estes vizinhos são piores do que se pensa. Querem saber porquê? No próximo capítulo vão ficar a saber.**


	5. Vizinhos

**Capítulo 5: Vizinhos**

Na casa dos pais da Dalila, o grupo estava a combinar a abordagem a fazer aos vizinhos malvados.

**Delphin:** Até a polícia tem medo deles. Nem gostam de cá vir. Nem com as nossas queixas. - **disse ele, suspirando.** - Se formos a acreditar na justiça da polícia, bem podemos morrer aqui.

**Marisa:** Não digas isso, querido. Os guerreiros vão salvar-nos.

**Laura:** Bom, contem-nos tudo o que sabem sobre os vossos vizinhos. Pelo menos, tudo o que nos possa interessar ou ajudar.

**Rick:** Não devíamos ir já confrontar os vizinhos e tal?

**Delphin:** Não. Eu vou explicar. São seis os vizinhos que temos aqui ao lado. Um terror. O patriarca de família é o Jarden Blackwell, um velho com barba e um olhar desconfiado.

**Anne:** Deve ter sido o velho que vimos quando estávamos ao portão.

**Delphin:** Pois, ele anda sempre a espreitar para ver o que andamos a fazer.

**Marisa:** Outra pessoa da família é a Zélia, a mulher do Jarden, uma velha horrível e que mete medo ao susto! Anda sempre acompanhada de uma faca enorme. - **disse ela, tremendo.**

**Delphin:** Depois temos o filho do Jarden, Mikell, um homem alto e forte, com um olhar assassino. Ele é que comanda a família toda, apesar do pai ter fibra também. Tenho quase a certeza que foi ele que me tentou matar com os tiros.

**Marisa:** E há ainda a mulher do Mikell, Clarissa, foi ela que me acertou com a pedra na perna! Ela é uma louca! E está sempre a rir-se. Um riso malvado...

**Dalila:** E depois há o filho e a filha do Mikell e da Clarissa. O filho, Kevin, anda sempre de preto. Não sei mais nada sobre ele. A filha é mais nova que o Kevin, deve ser mais nova que eu. Tem sempre um aspecto desalinhado e uma expressão esquisita na cara. Chama-se Setha.

**Karen:** Jarden, Zelia, Mikell, Clarissa, Kevin e Setha. Ok, seis vizinhos. Os dois mais novos não devem ser problema. Nem devem ser maus nem nada. O resto da família é que deve ser.

**Marisa:** Estás enganada. A Setha viu a mãe dela atirar-me a pedra à perna e ainda se riu. São todos maus!

**Rick:** Então vamos lá dar-lhes uma lição! Um susto não lhes fará mal.

**Delphin:** Agora não pode ser. O Mikell, não sei porquê, porque acho que ele nem trabalha, agora sai de manhã e só volta à noite. Terão de os surpreender à noite quando ele estiver em casa. Afinal, ele é o principal causador disto. Ele é que influencia mais os outros.

**Karen:** De noite? Não gosto muito disso...

**Sara:** Eu também não, mas se tem de ser, que seja.

**Marisa:** Mas vocês têm de ter cuidado com as facas e armas que os vizinhos têm. Podem magoar-vos.

**Rick:** Não há problema. Eu e a Anne temos poderes bloqueadores para não nos magoarem.

**Anne:** Sim. À noite entramos em acção!

As horas passaram depressa. Às oito e meia da noite o sol começou a pôr-se e pelas nove e meia já era de noite.

**Laura:** Vamos rever tudo outra vez. Nós vamos até à casa do lado e vocês, Sabrina, Dalila e os pais, ficam no primeiro andar desta casa, barricados, não vão os vizinhos vir aqui arrombar as portas e tentar fazer-vos mal.

**Sabrina:** Não te preocupes. Não somos parvos.

**Laura:** Pronto, então vão lá para cima. Nós vamos entrar em acção.

**Dalila:** Boa sorte. - **disse ela.**

**Delphin:** Cuidado com os Blackwell, eles não são uma família para brincadeiras.

O Delphin, a Dalila, a Marisa e a Sabrina subiram para o primeiro andar da casa.

**Anne:** Vamos lá pessoal. Vamos pregar-lhes um susto.

**Rick:** Nada de exageros. Não os vamos magoar... muito.

**Karen:** Chega de conversa! Poder Místico do Gelo!

**Rick:** Poder Místico dos Elementos!

**Anne:** Poder Místico do Vento!

**Laura:** Poder Místico do Fogo!

**Sara:** Poder Místico da Água!

Depois de se terem transformado, saíram da casa. Caminharam com cuidado e saltaram o muro para a propriedade dos vizinhos malvados, a família Blackwell.

Foram-se aproximando-se. Havia luzes numa das divisões da casa. Dirigiram-se para a janela, mas de repente, ouviram um cão ladrar. Havia uma casota de cão e um enorme cão preto ali perto e tinha-os visto. Começou a ladrar cada vez mais.

**Laura:** Oh não, eles vão perceber que está aqui alguém!

**Karen:** Eu trato do animal. Raio de Gelo!

O ataque acertou no cão e congelou-o.

**Karen:** Pronto, deixou de ladrar. - **disse ela, satisfeita.**

**Rick:** Mas se eles vierem ver e virem o cão congelado ainda vai ser pior! E o pobre animal...

**Karen:** O cão vai ficar bem. Daqui a algum tempo, descongela.

Eles ouviram o barulho de uma cadeira a arrastar.

**Anne:** Vem aí alguém! Deve vir espreitar. E agora?

**Sara:** Tenho uma ideia! Nuvem de Vapor!

O ar encheu-se de vapor. Nesse momento, Mikell Blackwell veio espreitar à janela. A sua mulher, Clarissa, continuava à mesa com o resto da família.

**Clarissa:** Então? O que é?

**Mikell:** É só nevoeiro. O Brutus deve ter-se assustado ou assim. Não é costume, mas acontece. Vamos continuar a comer. - **disse ele, voltando para a mesa.**

Do lado de fora da janela, encostados a uma das paredes da casa, os guerreiros suspiraram de alívio.

**Sara: **Foi por pouco.

**Anne: **Tiveste uma óptima ideia, Sara.

**Laura: **Vamos espreitar. - **disse ela, aproximando-se da janela. O Mikell tinha deixado a janela entreaberta.**

Os cinco guerreiros ficaram à escuta. A matriarca da família, Zélia, estava a servir a comida aos outros.

**Zélia:** Vá, comam mais para ficarem mais fortes. - disse ela, rindo-se.

**Mikell:** Mãe, o que... aliás, quem é que estamos a comer?

**Zélia:** Ah, este é aquele estrangeiro que ia a passar na estrada. Eu pedi-lhe ajuda e zás, dei-lhe umas quantas facadas. Cortei-o logo às postas e pu-lo na arca.

**Mikell:** Está bem bom, não está?

**Jarden:** Uma maravilha! A carne dos estrangeiros é muito saborosa.

**Clarissa:** E ainda temos na cave um casal que apanhámos antes destes vizinhos malditos terem vindo morar para aqui. Vão dar um bom petisco.

Os cinco guerreiros entreolharam-se, horrorizados.

**Anne:** O que eles estão a comer... é?

**Karen:** É! Que horror!

**Sara:** Carne humana... que nojo! Eles são canibais!

**Rick:** E têm dois reféns presos na cave. Temos de os salvar. - **disse ele.** - Não vamos deixar que esta gente... faça mal a mais ninguém.

**Laura:** Eles vão ter de pagar pelo que estão a fazer. A comer carne humana... por isso não queriam que a família da Dalila viesse para aqui, porque eles poderiam descobrir tudo.

**Anne:** Vamos salvar os reféns e dar uma lição a estes canibais!

**Sara:** Temos de ver onde é a cave e ir lá salvá-los primeiro.

**Laura:** Vamos.

Eles começaram a dar a volta à casa, mas não havia nenhuma entrada da parte de fora. Viram umas janelas pequenas por baixo da casa.

**Rick:** A cave é ali. Mas para lá entrarmos, precisamos de entrar na própria casa e os Blackwell estão lá dentro. - **disse ele, preocupado.** - Se nos sentirem, podem fazer uma loucura e matar os reféns.

**Laura:** Calma. Vamos fazer assim, vamos distrai-los! Eu e tu Rick, vamos criar uma diversão. Sara, Anne e Karen, vocês têm de ir até à cave salvar os reféns.

**Karen:** Está bem. E se for preciso, eu congelo-os a todos!

Segundos depois, o grupo separou-se. O Rick e a Laura foram para a frente da casa e as outras esconderam-se perto de uma das portas da casa.

**Laura:** Vamos lá! - **disse ela.** - Ei família Blackwell, estamos aqui para falar com vocês! Apareçam!

Os seis membros ouviram a voz da Laura e levantaram-se.

**Clarissa:** Quem será?

**Mikell:** Eu vou ver. - **disse ele, pegando numa pistola.**

**Jarden:** Vou contigo, filho.

Os dois homens saíram para a rua e avistaram o Rick e a Laura.

**Mikell:** Quem são vocês? O que querem?

**Rick:** Queremos justiça! Vocês vão presos por serem canibais! - **gritou ele.**

O Mikell e o Jarden entreolharam-se.

**Mikell:** Isso é o que vamos ver! Morram! - **gritou ele, disparando vários tiros.**

**Rick:** Barreira Mística! - **gritou ele e as balas nunca chegaram a acertar na Laura e nele.**

Os quatro membros da família que estavam dentro de casa estavam à janela da sala a ver o que se passava.

No outro lado da casa, a Sara baixou-se perto da fechadura da porta.

**Sara:** Como é que a vamos abrir? Se a arrombarmos, fazemos muito barulho.

**Karen:** Deixa comigo. - **disse ela, baixando-se também.** - Hum... Raio de Gelo!

O gelo entrou pela fechadura e a porta abriu-se.

**Karen:** Aha! Muito melhor que ganchos, não é? Vamos lá.

As três entraram na casa. O interior era decrépito e viram vários ossos pendurados na parede.

**Anne:** Ossos humanos... que horror.

**Sara:** Onde serão as escadas para a cave? Vamos procurar.

Na rua...

**Mikell:** Eles são imunes contra as balas! - **gritou ele, furioso.**

**Jarden:** E agora?

**Rick:** Tomem lá! Pedra de Ferro!

A pedra foi contra o Mikell. Ele saltou para o lado, mas a pedra acertou na arma, destruindo-a.

**Mikell:** Não! A minha preciosa pistola! - **gritou ele, ainda mais furioso.**

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O ataque passou perto do Mikell e do Jarden, que tremeram de medo.

**Jarden:** Eles não são normais! Vamos mas é fugir para dentro da casa! - **gritou ele, correndo.**

**Laura:** Oh não! Eles vão para a casa. Vão descobrir a Sara e as outras!

Na casa, a Sara, a Karen e a Anne continuavam a procurar a porta da cave.

**Sara:** Bolas, qual das portas é? - **sussurrou ela, irritada.**

Nesse momento ela ouviu barulho no corredor. As luzes acenderam-se. A Setha estava a olhar para a Sara.

**Setha:** Intrusos! Temos intrusos! - **gritou ela, a plenos pulmões.**

**Sara:** Bolas, fomos descobertas! - **gritou a Sara também.**

A Karen estava afastada, longe da vista da Setha. Abriu uma porta e soltou uma exclamação.

**Karen:** Encontrei a entrada!

A Anne passou por ela a correr.

**Anne:** Salva os reféns. Nós vamos detê-los enquanto pudermos. - **disse ela, indo ter com a Sara.**

**Karen:** Ok. - **disse a Karen começando a descer as escadas rapidamente.**

Por esta altura, já toda a família, incluindo o Mikell e o Jarden, que tinham voltado à casa, tinham entrado no corredor.

**Jarden:** Mais duas estranhas! Vamos matá-las! - **gritou ele, furioso.**

A velha Zélia tinha uma enorme faca nas mãos.

**Zélia:** Vou cortá-las aos bocados!

Eles começaram a aproximar-se.

**Sara:** Para trás, seus badalhocos! Onda Azul!

O ataque de água foi contra a família, fazendo-os recuar.

Entretanto, o Rick e a Laura estavam a entrar na casa pela porta da frente. A Karen chegou ao fundo da cave.

**Karen:** Bolas, isto aqui é escuro. Onde estão?

Ela ouviu uns gemidos vindos do outro lado da cave. Foi até lá e encontrou um casal amarrado e amordaçado. Apressou-se a soltá-los.

**Homem:** Não nos faça mal!

**Karen:** Calma. Eu estou aqui para ajudar. - **disse ela.** - Sou um dos membros dos Guerreiros dos Elementos!

**Mulher:** Os guerreiros dos elementos. Os heróis? Por favor, ajude-nos!

**Karen:** Foi o que vim aqui fazer. Vamos sair desta casa já.

O casal levantou-se.

**Mulher:** Eles querem comer-nos! São canibais.

**Karen:** Eu sei. Vamos já sair daqui. - **disse ela, mas depois ouviu grandes barulhos vindos do andar de cima. **- Bom, acho que tenho de criar uma saída alternativa. Raio Glacial!

O raio foi contra uma das paredes da cave e abriu um buraco.

**Karen: **Vamos escalá-lo e sair. - **disse ela.**

O casal seguiu-a e conseguiram sair da cave.

**Karen:** Vou pôr-vos em segurança agora.

O casal seguiu a Karen. Saltaram o muro para a casa dos pais da Dalila.

**Karen:** Bom, porta trancada... ok, lá vou eu outra vez. Raio de Gelo!

A porta abriu-se e eles entraram na casa.

**Karen:** Vão ficar bem aqui. - **disse ela.** - Quando tivermos tudo controlado, poderão regressar às vossas casas. Sabrina! Sabrina, vem cá! É a Ka... a Guerreira do Gelo!

Pouco depois, a Sabrina e a Dalila apareceram no topo das escadas.

**Sabrina:** Então, deram-lhes uma lição?

**Karen:** As coisas são piores do que pensávamos. - **disse ela.** - Tomem conta deste caso. Os vizinhos da Dalila estavam a mantê-los reféns.

**Dalila:** Reféns? Mas porquê?

**Karen:** É uma história comprida. Abreviando, os teus vizinhos são canibais e queriam comer este casal.

A Dalila e a Sabrina abriram a boca de espanto.

**Karen:** Não há tempo para ficarem espantadas. - **disse ela e depois virou-se para o casal.** - Elas são de confiança. Não se preocupem que vai ficar tudo bem. Escondam-se lá em cima com elas.

Por esta altura, na casa dos Blackwell, estava uma enorme confusão.

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador! - **gritou ela, quando a velha Zélia lhe tentou mandar uma faca à cabeça.** - Raios partam! Velha de um raio!

**Sara:** Já pareces a Karen a falar. - **disse ela.** - Afastem-se!

**Jarden:** Vamos matá-los a todos!

**Clarissa:** Queremos sangue!

**Sara:** Querem é um murro nas trombas daqui a pouco! - **gritou ela.** - Onda Azul!

A família foi atirada para o chão do corredor. O Rick e a Laura apareceram por detrás da Sara e da Anne.

**Rick:** Os reféns, estão bem?

**Anne:** Acho que sim. A Karen foi ter com eles.

Os familiares começaram a levantar-se e a avançar novamente.

**Anne:** Chatos de um raio! Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque embateu nos familiares. Nesse momento, sem os guerreiros darem conta, um dos familiares tinha saído do corredor e dado a volta à casa. O jovem Kevin apareceu por detrás dos guerreiros, com uma faca nas mãos e puxou a Laura para si.

**Kevin:** Quietos! - **gritou ele, com a faca encostada contra a garganta da Laura.** - Se não pararem, esta rapariga morre!

**Rick:** Laura...

Segundos depois, os quatro guerreiros estavam amarrados na sala, com a família à volta deles.

**Zélia: **Vão dar um bom petisco! - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Clarissa: **Seus intrometidos. Vocês deram muito trabalho, mas agora vão pagar.

**Setha: **Eles têm poderes. Já os vi na televisão. São os Guerreiros dos Elementos. **- disse ela. **- Carne de guerreiros deve ser da melhor que há.

**Anne:** Nojentos! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Como é que podem comer carne humana?

**Jarden:** Sabe bem. É muito melhor do que carne de porco e de vaca. Se provasses, ias gostar.

**Anne:** Prefiro morrer a comer carne humana! - **gritou ela.**

**Rick:** Soltem-nos!

**Mikell:** Isso querias tu. Família, vamos buscar umas facas para tratarmos das nossas... sobremesas. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

Os familiares foram todos buscar facas.

**Laura:** Porque é que vocês fazem isto?

**Mikell:** É divertido. - **disse ele e os outros membros da família concordaram.** - Depois de acabarmos com vocês, vamos tomar medidas sérias e matar estes vizinhos do lado de uma vez por todas!

**Laura:** Porque se sentem ameaçados, não é? Tinham medo que eles descobrissem que eram canibais ou que vissem que atraiam as pessoas a esta casa e depois elas desapareciam!

O Kevin aproximou-se.

**Kevin:** Exactamente. - **disse ele.** - Tu és esperta. Deves ser a mais apetitosa.

**Clarissa:** Nós vivíamos bem antes destes estúpidos virem para aqui viver. Agora vão pagar.

**Sara:** Se chamam viver bem a comer a carne de outras pessoas...

**Mikell:** Família, hora da sobremesa! - **disse ele, levantando a faca.**

**Karen:** Quietos! - **gritou ela, aparecendo à porta da sala.**

**Jarden:** Mais uma?!

**Setha:** É a Guerreira do Gelo!

**Karen:** Pois sou! Sou a linda e maravilhosa Guerreira do Gelo e vim para vos castigar! - **disse ela, fazendo uma pose.**

**Zélia:** Deixem comigo que eu acabo com ela!

A Zelia aproximou-se da Karen e tentou dar-lhe uma faca, mas a Karen saltou para o lado.

**Karen:** Como se atreve, sua carcaça velha? Tome lá! - **gritou ela, dando um murro à Zélia, que caiu no chão.**

**Jarden:** Zelinha! Vais pagar! - **gritou ele, correndo para a Karen.**

**Karen:** Parvos. Raio de Gelo!

O ataque acertou nos outros membros da família, deixando só a Zélia descongelada. A Karen baixou-se sobre a velhota que se tentava levantar.

**Karen:** Se você me fizesse algum golpe com essa faca, eu teria de fazer imensas operações plásticas para cobrir a cicatriz, ouviu velha decrépita?

**Zelia:** Vai à...

**Karen:** Ei! Olhe lá a linguagem! Raio de Gelo!

E a Zélia ficou congelada.

**Rick:** Bom trabalho, Karen.

**Karen:** Eu sou muito eficiente!

**Sara:** Pois, mas agora solta-nos se fazes favor.

A Karen soltou os outros.

**Anne:** Os reféns, estão bem?

**Karen:** Sim. Estão a salvo na casa dos pais da Dalila.

**Laura:** Óptimo. Vou telefonar para a polícia... será que estes canibais têm telefone? Ah, está ali. - **disse ela, indo até ao telefone.**

**Anne:** Ficámos com uma família congelada.

**Rick:** Coitadas das pessoas que morreram por causa deles...

**Sara:** E coitadas das famílias, que ficavam sem saber o que é que tinha acontecido aos seus familiares desaparecidos.

Pouco depois, a Laura veio para ao pé deles.

**Laura:** Já chamei a polícia. Devem chegar dentro de uns minutos.

Eles esperaram. Mas pouco depois, o gelo começou a quebrar-se.

**Karen:** O Gelo! Bolas! Raio de Ge...

Mas nesse momento o gelo quebrou-se e o Jarden saltou contra a Karen, derrubando-a.

**Karen:** Largue-me, seu velho baboso! - **gritava ela.**

A Setha, empunhando a faca, foi na direcção da Anne e tentou apunhalá-la.

**Anne:** As meninas não devem brincar com facas! Remoinho Ventoso! - **gritou ela e a faca voou da mão da Setha.**

**Setha:** Estúpida! - **gritou ela e tentou estrangular a Anne.**

**Anne:** Eu normalmente sou pacífica. Mas hoje vou abrir uma excepção! - **disse ela dando uns murros na Setha.**

A Setha acabou por cair no chão, desmaiada.

**Anne:** Aha! Toma lá!

A Karen empurrou o Jarden para o lado.

**Jarden:** Morre! - **gritou ele, empunhando uma faca.**

**Karen:** Ilusão de Gelo!

Várias Karens apareceram.

**Jarden:** Tantas?

**Karen:** Só uma é que é verdadeira. - **disseram as várias Karens.** - Raio de Gelo!

E o Jarden caiu, congelado, ao lado da Zélia, que era a única que não tinha descongelado.

O Rick e a Laura estavam a desviar-se das investidas do Mikell e da Clarissa.

**Clarissa:** Vão pagar-nos!

**Laura:** Ai é? Em cheque ou dinheiro? - **perguntou ela, rindo-se.** - Tome lá! Chama Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra o cabelo da Clarissa e o cabelo começou a arder.

**Clarissa:** Ai! O meu cabelo! Ajuda-me Mikell! Ai!

O Mikell começou a tentar ajudar a mulher.

**Rick:** Nunca se vira as costas ao inimigo. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.** - Pedra de Ferro!

O ataque foi contra o casal e eles caíram no chão, desmaiados, mas com o cabelo da Clarissa ainda arder.

**Laura:** Rick, se fazes favor.

**Rick:** Ok. Raio da Água. - **disse ele e o fogo no cabelo da Clarissa extinguiu-se.** - Mas ela ficava bem careca, de certeza.

A Sara e o Kevin estavam frente a frente.

**Kevin:** Vais morrer.

**Sara:** Não vou nada. Se eu quiser, venço-te num piscar de olhos. - **disse ela.** - Porque fazes isto? Porque é que és assim? Comer outras pessoas está errado!

**Kevin:** Eu sempre vivi assim. E gosto.

**Sara:** Não tens remédio... enfim, Onda Congelante!

O ataque foi contra o Kevin, fazendo-o cair e ficar congelado.

Minutos depois chegou a polícia, ouviu os relatos dos guerreiros e do casal de reféns e prendeu os seis membros da família Blackwell.

**Mulher:** Obrigada por tudo. Salvaram a nossa vida. - **disse ela aos guerreiros.**

**Homem:** Ficaremos sempre gratos por isto. Obrigado.

O casal foi-se embora num dos carros da polícia. O Chefe da Policia aproximou-se dos guerreiros.

**Chefe:** Excelente trabalho, guerreiros. Assim já se explica os vários desaparecimentos por esta zona.

**Sara:** Pois, mas a policia é que devia ter descoberto isto e há muito tempo.

**Karen:** Incompetentes. - **disse a Karen.**

Sem mais dizer, o Chefe da Policia foi-se embora.

Na manhã seguinte...

**Dalila:** Que pena irem já embora.

**Sabrina:** Os teus pais precisam de descanso e nós só empatamos. - **disse ela.**

**Dalila:** Obrigada por tudo. Salvaram-nos da morte.

**Delphin:** Pois, porque eles acabariam por nos matar...

**Marisa:** E comer. Que horror, até me custa a dizer. - **disse ela, arrepiando-se.**

**Sara:** Agora está tudo bem. Ou pelo menos, vai ficar.

**Delphin:** Os quatro membros mais velhos da família Blackwell vão presos com certeza. A polícia científica vem hoje verificar a casa e vão encontrar montes de vestígios para os incriminar.

**Anne:** A começar pela decoração com ossos humanos...

**Marisa:** Os dois mais novos vão para uma casa de correcção. Espero que consigam tornar-se... normais.

**Rick:** Esperemos que sim.

E depois de se despedirem, a Sabrina, a Sara, o Rick, a Laura, a Anne e a Karen foram-se embora, de volta à cidade Starfield.

Enquanto isso, o cometa estava cada vez mais próximo da Terra. A Rainha Crystalia estava ansiosa.

**Rainha Crystalia:** Mais um dia e conseguirei enviar os meus monstros para a Terra. Irá ser tudo destruído. Tudo e todos!

**E assim termina o quinto capítulo. A família Blackwell era, sem dúvida, anormal. Acabou tudo em bem, mas a Rainha Crystalia está mesmo quase a entrar em acção e quer destruir tudo. Conseguirá? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	6. Invasão de Monstros

**Capítulo 6: Invasão de Monstros**

No dia seguinte, o grupinho reuniu-se novamente e o Dean, o Peter, o Josh e a Marina ficaram a saber dos vizinhos anormais da Dalila.

**Marina:** Ok, agora já ouvi mesmo de tudo. Canibais? Nem sei o que dizer sobre isso... gostava de ter lá estado para dar uns murros a essa gente! - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Sara:** O que importa é que eles agora estão presos. A Setha e o Kevin podem recuperar, espero eu.

**Dean:** Acho que eles nunca vão ser muito normais. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.** - Com os pais e os avós como são...

**Peter:** E quando esta gente sair da prisão? Como será?

**Laura:** Isso não saberemos. Mas obviamente que a policia vai estar de olho neles. Se bem que, até podem ser condenados a prisão perpétua e nunca mais saem da prisão, que é o que eles merecem!

**Sabrina:** Agora a Dalila e a família dela podem viver em paz. Se bem que já não gostam tanto daquele lugar como antes, mas vão acabar por ultrapassar tudo e irão gostar de viver ali, de certeza. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Anne:** E se deixássemos de falar nesses canibais? Temos de estar felizes por o transplante de medula do Josh para o pai dele ter sido feito com sucesso.

**Josh:** Sim. Estou muito mais descansado agora. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Pude ajudar o meu pai e ele vai ficar bom.

**Marina:** Pois é. Temos é de festejar! - **disse ela, animada.**

Por essa altura, o grupo avistou a Shirley a passear com um rapaz.

**Marina:** Oh! É o Ben!

**Laura**: Quem?

**Marina:** O rapaz que dançou comigo no baile. - **disse ela, espantada.** - O que é que ele está a fazer com a Shirley?

**Anne:** Serão irmãos? Amigos?

**Karen:** Cá para mim, são mas é namorados. - **disse ela.**

O Ben e a Shirley continuaram a andar e eventualmente passaram perto do grupo.

**Shirley:** Ora, ora, o grupo de falhados. - **disse ela, rindo-se maliciosamente.**

**Rick:** Ok, parece que o feitiço que o Pit fez se quebrou e ela voltou a ser a Shirley malvada de sempre. - **murmurou ele.**

**Marina:** Tu é que és uma falhada. - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Ben:** Então Marina, tudo bem contigo? - **perguntou ele.**

**Marina:** Mais ou menos. Disseste que depois íamos dançar outra vez no baile e nunca mais apareceste!

**Shirley:** Encontrou-me a mim no baile. E não dançou mais com nenhuma outra.

**Ben:** Pois Marina, eu disse que voltava para dançar contigo, mas não me apeteceu. Aliás, tu nem és nada de especial. Se fosses bonita ou rica ainda voltava para dançar contigo. Assim, preferi muito mais a Shirley.

**Shirley:** Pois é, agora somos namorados. E tu, pata choca, ficaste sozinha. Não que pudesses alguma vez ser namorada do Ben. Não tens categoria.

**Marina:** Cala-te Shirley! E eu fiquei imensas horas à tua espera, Ben!

Ben: Isso é porque deves ser parva. Qualquer outra rapariga, que não fosse parva, não ia ficar imenso tempo à espera que, uma pessoa que nem conhece bem, voltasse para dançar com ela.

O Rick, o Josh e o Dean levantaram-se.

**Rick:** Ei! Vê lá como falas com a Marina!

**Josh:** A Marina é a minha namorada! Não admito que fales assim com ela, ouviste?

**Dean:** Eu vou-me a ele!

**Josh:** E eu ajudo!

**Marina:** Não! - **disse ela, levantando-se.** - Dean, Josh, não vão bater no Ben. Eu é que vou!

E num movimento rápido, deu um murro na cara do Ben, que caiu no chão. A Shirley ajoelhou-se ao lado do namorado.

**Shirley:** Ben, estás bem? Sua vândala! Só sabes bater nos outros!

**Marina:** Sai mas é daqui, senão levas também!

Rapidamente, o Ben levantou-se com a ajuda da Shirley e saíram dali a correr.

**Sara:** Lá vão eles.

**Laura:** Já vão tarde. - **disse ela, suspirando.** - Marina, não lhes ligues. Eles são parvos.

**Marina:** Pois são. E eu não quero saber daquele estúpido Ben, nem da parva da Shirley. - **disse ela.** - Já tenho o meu Josh.

O Josh sorri-lhe. Por essa altura, a Rainha Crystalia estava a levantar-se do seu trono de cristal, no cometa.

**Rainha Crystalia:** Está na hora. Meus monstros, vão para a Terra e destruam tudo! - **gritou ela.**

Vários monstros desapareceram do cometa e começaram a aparecer na Terra.

De volta à Terra, aos nossos heróis, eles estavam agora a passear pelo parque. Viram um casal jovem a passear por ali também. No momento seguinte, uma pedra enorme caiu do céu e acertou em cheio no casal, matando os dois e salpicando sangue e pedaços dos corpos por todo o lado.

**Sabrina:** Credo! - gritou ela, dando um salto.

**Anne:** Meu Deus! Mas o que foi aquilo?

Nesse momento, a rir, apareceu um monstro todo preto, o monstro Blacky.

**Blacky:** Ah, matei-os! Que divertido! - **disse ele, rindo-se e depois virou-se para os nossos heróis.** - E vocês são a seguir!

Os nossos heróis puseram-se em posição de ataque.

**Sara:** Sabrina, Dean, Peter, saiam daqui, depressa!

**Dean:** Ok. Boa sorte. - **disse ele e os três começaram a correr dali para fora.**

**Anne:** Vamos lá pessoal! Poder Místico do Vento!

**Sara:** Poder Místico da Água!

**Laura:** Poder Místico do Fogo!

**Marina:** Poder Místico da Terra!

**Rick:** Poder Místico dos Elementos!

**Karen:** Poder Místico do Gelo!

**Josh:** Poder Místico do Trovão!

Os sete transformaram-se em guerreiros.

**Blacky:** Oh, os Guerreiros dos Elementos. Ok, vou chamar companhia! Monstros, venham ajudar-me!

Nesse momento, vários monstros apareceram ao lado do monstro Blacky.

**Blacky:** Matem-nos!

Os monstros começaram a correr em direcção aos guerreiros.

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

Os três ataques acertaram em vários monstros, destruindo-os.

**Blacky:** Argh, acabem com eles! - **gritou ele e apareceram ainda mais monstros.**

**Sara:** Bolas, mais monstros!

**Marina:** Vamos lá combater mais! Energia de Pedras!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

**Karen:** Raio de Gelo!

**Josh:** Raio Eléctrico!

Os ataques acertaram em todos os monstros, menos no Blacky, que foi o único que sobreviveu.

**Blacky:** Argh! Morram! Pedra Negra!

Uma pedra enorme caiu do céu.

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

A barreira protegeu-os do ataque.

**Marina**: Morre de uma vez! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque acertou no monstro Blacky, fazendo-o cair no chão.

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

Os dois ataques acertaram no monstro Blacky, matando-o.

**Rick:** Finalmente. Conseguimos vencê-lo.

**Karen:** Parece que o novo inimigo entrou em acção.

A Anne aproximou-se dos restos mortais do casal morto.

**Anne:** Que horror... nunca tínhamos tido contacto com monstros tão agressivos... pobres jovens...

Nesse momento, eles receberam uma mensagem do Pit.

**Pit:** Guerreiros, eu estou aqui com o Leon, a Helena e os outros na cidade deles. Apareceram vários monstros. Acho que os conseguimos controlar.

**Sara:** Também apareceram monstros aqui.

**Pit:** Tem de certeza a ver com o cometa que se aproxima da Terra. Há alguém ou alguma coisa lá e enviou os monstros para a Terra. Agora vai ficar pior. Ajudem as pessoas da cidade a fazerem abrigos. Vão precisar.

**Rick:** Está bem. Não te preocupes.

**Karen:** Como é que vamos avisar as pessoas da cidade?

**Anne:** Ora, unimos os nossos poderes, como quando tivemos de pedir energia às pessoas de todo o mundo. - **disse ela.** - Vá, dêem as mãos.

Os sete deram as mãos e concentraram-se. No céu da cidade apareceu a cara dos guerreiros.

**Anne:** Habitantes da cidade Starfield, chegou uma nova crise. A cidade e todos vocês estão em perigo. Grave perigo. Por favor, para salvar as vossas vidas, deixem as vossas casas, tragam só coisas essenciais e reúnam-se perto da Câmara Municipal da cidade. Nós, os guerreiros, iremos arranjar-lhes um abrigo seguro. - **disse ela.** - Isto não é uma brincadeira. Por favor, apressem-se. A vossa vida está em perigo.

A ligação terminou. Os sete guerreiros largaram as mãos.

**Rick:** Será que eles vão cooperar?

**Sara:** Esperemos que sim.

**Laura:** Mas de certeza que haverá pessoas cépticas que não vão acreditar em nós.

**Karen:** Nesse caso, problema deles. - **disse ela, friamente.** - Nós somos os guerreiros, estamos a tentar protegê-los, mas se eles não cooperam, paciência. Não podemos salvar toda a gente.

**Marina:** Karen...

**Josh:** Ela tem razão. É verdade que não podemos proteger toda a gente. Este casal que foi morto agora... não conseguimos protegê-los. Se começarem a aparecer monstros por toda a cidade, vai ser difícil acabar com eles todos e aí, não poderemos ajudar as pessoas que não acreditaram em nós. Ficarão à mercê do destino.

**Rick:** Bom, chega de conversa. Proponho que nos separemos por agora. Vamos todos rapidamente até às nossas casas, preparar as nossas coisas. Os meus pais deviam estar a trabalhar. Agora que ouviram a mensagem, devem estar a ir para casa rapidamente, mas eu quero assegurar a segurança dos meus pais.

**Anne:** Todos queremos assegurar a segurança dos nossos pais. Mas devemos voltar à nossa forma civil? Será estranho se nos virem na nossa forma de guerreiros a entrar na nossa casa. Mas podemos encontrar inimigos pelo caminho, por isso era bom estarmos transformados.

**Karen:** Olha, não interessa nada se nos vêem transformados a entrar na nossa casa. Agora o que importa é estarmos alerta, sobrevivermos e estar prontos a entrar logo em acção.

**Josh:** Ok. Então não nos destransformamos. Não percamos mais, tempo. Até já!

O grupo separou-se e cada um começou a correr em direcção à sua casa.

A Laura correu pelas ruas para chegar à sua casa. Mas quando chegou à rua principal, encontrou-a cheia de carros, com as pessoas a buzinar freneticamente.

**Laura (pensando):** Estão a tentar sair da cidade...

Nesse momento, o Pit transmitiu mensagens a todos novamente.

**Pit:** Guerreiros, tenham muito cuidado e protejam as pessoas. Recolhi dados e há várias cidades do mundo a serem atacadas por monstros. E eles estão a espalhar-se por todo o lado.

A Laura respirou fundo. Não podia deixar que aquela gente saísse da cidade e pudesse morrer às mãos dos monstros.

**Laura (pensando):** Mas o que é que eu posso fazer? Nem que gritasse eles me ouviriam com este barulho todo... ah! Já sei!

A Laura preparou-se e olhou para o céu.

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

Mantendo o ataque, desenhou no céu algumas palavras "Não saiam da cidade, há monstros por todo o lado, vão para a câmara municipal"

As pessoas começaram a olhar para o céu. Várias delas saíram dos carros e começaram a correr pelas ruas, indo na direcção da Câmara Municipal. Mas muitas outras continuaram nos carros, a tentar avançar pelo trânsito.

**Laura (pensando):** Fiz o que pude. Não posso obrigá-los a ficar na cidade. Se querem arriscar, problema deles. Espero que tenham sorte.

E a Laura começou a correr novamente em direcção à sua casa.

O Josh entrou na sua casa. A sua mãe, Beatrice, e o seu pai, Oliver, estavam os dois na sala. O Josh entrou de rompante. Não parecia que nenhum deles tivesse feito alguma coisa mesmo ouvindo o apelo dos guerreiros.

**Josh:** Mas o que é que vocês estão a fazer aí parados? Têm de se refugiar!

**Beatrice:** Mas quem é este?

**Oliver:** É um dos Guerreiros dos Elementos. - **respondeu ele.** - Mas o que está aqui a fazer?

**Josh:** Eu vim buscar-vos para vos pôr em segurança! Não ouviram a mensagem que transmitimos?

**Beatrice:** Ouvimos, mas não acreditamos nisso.

**Oliver:** Ela é que é mais céptica. Eu vim só cá tomar um chá e depois ouve a tal mensagem, mas ela não quer ir. - **disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Josh:** Ok, chega! - **gritou ele, puxando a Beatrice e o Oliver.** - Vocês os dois vêem comigo e pronto.

**Beatrice:** Mas eu nem o conheço! Não vou consigo para lado nenhum!

O Josh encarou a mãe.

**Josh:** Ó mãe, não reconheces a minha voz?!

**Beatrice:** Josh? És tu?

**Josh:** Claro que sou. Bom, eu sou um dos guerreiros. E isto não é nenhuma brincadeira. Vocês estão em perigo de vida. Há monstros a invadir a cidade e não só. - **disse ele.** - Agora não há tempo para levarem nada com vocês, vamos embora!

**Oliver:** Está bem, filho. Quem diria, um guerreiro...

E pouco depois o Josh e os seus pais tinham deixado a casa para trás.

A Karen tinha chegado à sua mansão. Mal entrou na mansão, chamou pelos criados.

**Karen:** Jervásio! Pierre! Amelie! Guida! Venham cá, rápido!

Logo de seguida, apareceram os quatro empregados.

**Mordomo Jervásio:** Quem é você? Pareceu-nos ouvir a voz da nossa mestre Karen...

Karen: Sou eu, seus parvalhões!

**Pierre:** Oh, que maravilha, a menina é uma guerreira! E fica muito bonita nesse uniforme! - **elogiou o cozinheiro.**

**Karen:** Eu sei. Bom, temos de ir embora. Vou pôr-vos em segurança.

**Jervásio:** Mas mestra Karen, os seus pais chegaram há alguns minutos. Estão no quarto deles.

Karen: Os meus pais estão cá? Ora bolas! Ok, vocês, vão já para a frente da Câmara Municipal. Eu depois vou arranjar-vos um abrigo. Vão!

Os quatro saíram da mansão a correr. A Karen subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto dos pais.

**Pai da Karen:** Huh? Quem é você?

**Karen:** Pai, sou eu, a Karen. - **disse ela, com pressa**. - Bolas, vocês que estão sempre a viajar, escolheram logo uma má altura para voltarem à cidade!

**Mãe da Karen:** Querida, até parece que não estás contente por nos ver. E que raio de roupas são essas?

**Karen:** Mãe, eu sou uma guerreira. Protejo os inocentes e blá blá blá e agora vocês estão em perigo de vida porque a cidade pode ficar infestada de monstros.

**Mãe da Karen:** Que emocionante! - **disse ela, dando um gritinho.**

**Karen:** -.-" Não é hora de ficares contente, mãe! Vá, venham comigo. Eu vou pôr-vos em segurança.

Quando a Anne chegou a sua casa, já a sua mãe tinha duas mochilas preparadas com roupa.

**Anne:** Ah, óptimo mãe, já tens tudo preparado.

**Mãe da Anne:** Falta chegar o teu pai.

Mas nesse momento, chegou o pai da Anne.

**Pai da Anne:** Estou aqui. Então filha, a cidade está outra vez em perigo?

**Anne:** Sim. Olhem, vão para a frente da Câmara Municipal, está bem? Eu tenho de ir ver se está tudo bem com o Peter e a família dele. Vá, vamos embora!

E os três saíram de casa. A Anne separou-se dos pais e foi a correr até à casa do Peter.

A cidade estava um caos. Pessoas a tentar sair da cidade, pessoas a correr para irem para a frente da Câmara Municipal e pessoas que nem sabiam bem o que fazer.

Na esquadra de polícia, os policias estavam a fugir todos.

**Policia 1:** Bom, vamos lá para a frente da câmara.

**Gina:** Ei! Eu ainda estou aqui nesta cela! - **gritou ela.**

O Policia 1 aproximou-se.

**Policia 1:** Você está detida até ao seu julgamento, por isso fica aí!

**Gina:** Mas a cidade está em perigo! Vão deixar-me aqui a morrer?

**Policia 1:** Ora, não era você que não gostava dos guerreiros? Então finja que eles não disseram para irmos para ao pé da câmara e fique aí sossegada. Adeusinho!

E os polícias fugiram todos.

**Gina:** Bolas e eu fico aqui! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Ainda aparece aí um monstro e dá cabo de mim... raios partam os polícias, os guerreiros e os monstros!

Enquanto isso, a Shirley e o Ben estavam escondidos num beco.

**Ben:** O que é que fazemos? Vamos para ao pé da câmara?

**Shirley:** Sei lá. Não me apetece muito mas parece que a cidade está um caos!

**Ben: **Pois. - **disse ele, preocupado. **- É melhor fazermos o que os guerreiros disseram.

**Shirley**: Vou é telefonar à Britney e à Courtney para irem lá ter connosco.

Alguns minutos depois, os guerreiros já estavam em frente à Câmara Municipal. Reuniram-se e subiram os degraus da escada. Havia milhares de pessoas ali concentradas.

**Josh:** Não há por aí um microfone?

Um assistente do presidente da Câmara trouxe o microfone, mas o Presidente da Câmara veio logo a seguir.

**Presidente:** Mas o que é isto? Olhem o que fizeram à minha cidade! A população está louca! - **gritou ele, furioso.**

**Sara:** Nós estamos a tentar salvá-los! - **gritou ela.** - Não se meta!

**Presidente:** Eu é que sei! Sou o Presidente da Câmara! Eleito por maioria absoluta, mesmo que tenha comprado metade dos votos, ouviu? - **gritou ele e pegou no microfone. - **Meus caros cidadãos, peço desculpa, mas voltem para as vossas casas. Este guerreiros malucos não sabem o que estão a fazer e...

Nesse momento, a Marina deu um murro no presidente e tirou-lhe o microfone.

**Marina:** Este presidente ché ché não sabe o que diz. E ele comprou votos, ouviram?! Depois disto acabar, tem de haver outras eleições. Bom, estamos em perigo, cidadãos da cidade Starfield! Monstros estão a invadir o mundo! Mas queremos proteger-vos! Por isso vamos arranjar-vos um abrigo.

A Marina afastou o microfone e olhou para os outros.

**Marina:** Mas onde é que os podemos abrigar? A Câmara Municipal é demasiado pequena.

**Sara:** Pois é... vamos pensar...

**Laura:** Ah, é óbvio! - **exclamou ela.** - O maior edifício da cidade e que dá de certeza para abrigar toda a gente, é o Museu Lindsdale!

O Presidente aproximou-se, furioso.

**Presidente:** Estão loucos?! O museu tem peças super valiosas! Não podem lá pôr esta gente! Vão roubar os quadros e outras peças do museu!

**Anne:** Mas se não forem abrigadas, podem morrer. As vidas humanas valem mais do que a arte! Além disso o museu tem na maioria uns quadros muito feios e umas esculturas todas malucas. - **disse ela**. - Marina, anuncia que é lá que vamos abrigá-los.

**Presidente: **Mas é que nem pensar!

**Karen: **Chato. Raio de Gelo.

O Presidente ficou congelado.

**Marina: **Óptimo. Assim já não chateia. - **disse ela e pôs novamente o microfone perto da boca. -** Caros cidadãos, vamos instalar-vos no Museu Lindsdale! Tem espaço suficiente para vocês, pois até tem caves subterrâneas. E nem vale a pena pensarem em roubas as peças de arte porque além de serem feias, se tentarem fugir do museu com elas, provavelmente aparece algum monstro para vos matar. Por isso, preocupem-se em manter-se vivos em vez de se preocuparem com dinheiro. Vá, todos a marchar para o museu. Depressa!

As pessoas começaram a movimentar-se rapidamente, indo em direcção ao museu.

**Karen:** Ei, vocês, assistentes! - **gritou ela e dois assistentes do presidente aproximaram-se. Estavam um bocado assustados.** - Vá, levem o presidente para o museu também.

Os dois assistentes levaram o presidente dali.

**Rick:** Pronto, está tudo a correr bem até agora.

**Josh:** Depende do ponto de vista de bem. - **disse ele.** - Aparecerem monstros e termos de pôr as pessoas da cidade dentro de um museu para se protegerem não me parece assim muito bem.

**Sara:** Bom, vamos lá com eles até ao museu. Eu tenho de ver se a minha família entra no museu.

**Laura:** Todos estamos preocupados com a nossa família. Quando eles estiverem a salvo, nós começamos a nossa caçada aos monstros.

E logo de seguida, eles saíram dali, seguindo a multidão.

**E termina assim este capítulo. A Rainha Crystalia mandou os seus monstros para a Terra e agora os guerreiros estão a tentar proteger as pessoas, mas conseguirão mesmo? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Guerreiros em Acção

**Capítulo 7: Guerreiros em Acção**

Minutos depois, os habitantes da cidade chegaram ao museu. Houve alguma resistência por parte do director do museu para os deixar entrar.

**Director:** Vocês são malucos?! Não podem entrar!

**Laura:** Desculpe lá, saia mais é da frente que nós temos de entrar todos.

**Director:** Nem pensar! As obras de arte... não as vou deixar perto desta gente! Vão roubá-las! - **gritou ele, furioso.**

A Karen avançou.

**Karen:** Olhe lá, se você não sair da frente, eu congelo-o como fiz com o presidente! - **gritou ela.** - Agora, saia da frente. Já!

A Karen empurrou o director do museu e as pessoas começaram a entrar todas no museu.

**Director:** Selvagens! Isto não se faz! - **gritou ele, ainda mais furioso.**

Por essa altura, a mãe da Marina ia a passar e deu um empurrão no director, que voltou a cair no chão.

Em poucos minutos, todas as pessoas tinham entrado no museu e o director tinha ido atrás delas. A Karen subiu para um lugar alto.

**Karen:** Acomodem-se aqui no museu. Nós vamos tentar salvar a cidade e o mundo. Vamos tentar destruir os monstros. Mas ao que parece, há monstros espalhados por todo o mundo.

**Shirley:** É o fim do mundo! Vamos mas é todos morrer! - **gritou ela.** - É o fim!

Nesse momento, a Sabrina que estava ali ao pé, deu um estalo à Shirley.

**Sabrina:** Está mas é calada! Não precisamos de pessoas agoirentas.

**Karen:** Não saiam do museu. Quando nós sairmos para ir combater os monstros, selem as portas e janelas. Barriquem-se aqui dentro. E tenham calma. Esperem. Não tentem sair ou podem morrer. Sei que é complicado, mas façam um esforço. Nós vamos dar o nosso melhor.

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir. Os guerreiros reuniram-se. As suas famílias aproximaram-se.

**Beatrice:** Josh, meu querido, tem cuidado.

**Josh:** Não te preocupes mãe, vai tudo correr bem. - **disse ele, confiante.**

**Oliver:** Contamos contigo filho. Se és um guerreiro, vais com certeza vencer esses monstros todos!

A Sara estava a abraçar a irmã, o pai e a mãe.

**Mãe da Sara:** Filha, tens mesmo de ir?

**Sara:** Mãe, é preciso que eu faça alguma coisa. - **disse ela.** - E vou fazer.

**Pai da Sara:** Mas não há mais ninguém que possa fazer nada? Sara, ainda és uma criança! Isto é demasiado perigoso.

**Sabrina:** Pai, a Sara não é nada uma criança! É quase uma adulta. - **defendeu a Sabrina.** - E os Guerreiros têm poderes para vencer os monstros. Eles conseguem.

**Sara:** Claro que sim. Vocês, fiquem aqui quietos e em segurança.

Enquanto a Laura e o Rick se despediam das suas famílias, a Anne despedia-se dos seus pais e do Peter.

**Mãe da Anne:** Tem muito cuidado filha.

**Pai da Anne:** E não morras! Se as coisas estiverem complicadas, foge. Não te queremos perder.

**Peter:** Pois. Ouve o que o teu pai diz. - **disse ele.** - Vou estar a torcer por vocês.

A Anne abraçou o Peter.

**Anne:** Peter, toma conta dos meus pais. - **sussurrou ela.** - Se eu não voltar...

**Peter:** Não digas isso! Vais voltar para mim. Tenho a certeza.

A Anne sorriu-lhe.

**Anne:** Espero que sim.

A Karen estava a falar com os seus pais.

**Mãe da Karen:** Filha, que perigo! Mais vale ficares aqui e mandamos o Pierre no teu lugar.

**Karen:** Ó mãe, francamente! O Pierre só sabe cozinhar. Não tem poderes. Era logo morto. Eu sou forte.

**Pai da Karen:** Filha, nós sabemos que tu és o máximo, mas tem cuidado. Olha que és a nossa única herdeira! Não queremos cá problemas de sucessão.

**Karen:** -.-" Pai, pensa menos no dinheiro e mais na minha segurança e na minha vida. - **disse ela.** - Bom, vocês comportem-se e tentem não ser muito chatos.

**Mãe da Karen:** Nós não somos chatos, querida!

**Karen:** Mãe, vocês são como eu. Gostam de tudo à vossa maneira. Mas estão aqui como qualquer outra pessoa normal, por isso não se tentem armar em espertos e achar que são mais que os outros.

**Pai da Karen:** Está bem. Vamos comportar-nos como pessoas simples. Mas obviamente que somos melhores que esta gente.

**Karen:** E já vi o Sir Joseph Gold no meio da multidão. Vejam se ele não faz nenhum disparate.

Depois da Sara se despedir dos pais, o Dean aproximou-se.

**Dean:** Boa sorte Sara. Fico à tua espera.

A Sara sorriu-lhe.

**Sara:** Vai correr tudo bem. Eu volto.

Depois, os sete guerreiros reuniram-se e saíram do museu. As pessoas começaram a barricar o museu por dentro.

**Anne:** Será que podemos criar alguma barreira em volta do museu? Para que seja mais difícil algum monstro lá entrar.

**Sara:** Eu não faço ideia. Mas será que algum monstro lá vai tentar entrar?

**Rick:** Claro que vai. Se os monstros se espalharem pela cidade, vão querer matar as pessoas. Mas vamos tentar prevenir isso. Vamos juntar os nossos poderes e tentar criar uma barreira em volta do museu.

**Laura:** Então vá, vamos juntar os nossos poderes.

Os sete guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Laura:** Poder Místico do Fogo!

**Sara:** Poder Místico da Água!

**Marina:** Poder Místico da Terra!

**Karen:** Poder Místico do Gelo!

**Josh:** Poder Místico do Trovão!

**Anne:** Poder Místico do Vento!

**Rick:** Poder Místico dos Elementos!

Os corpos dos sete guerreiros começaram a brilhar.

**Todos:** Barreira dos Elementos!

Uma barreira luminosa envolveu o museu.

**Anne:** Espero que aguente.

**Rick:** Pelo menos se os monstros tentarem investir contra a barreira, ela vai detê-los por algum tempo. E agora, vamos lá combater os monstros, onde quer que eles estejam.

Os sete começaram a afastar-se do museu.

No cometa, a Rainha Crystalia observava os guerreiros através de um espelho.

**Crystalia:** Que comece a diversão. Linnia, vem cá!

Uma rapariga de cabelos vermelhos apareceu da escuridão.

**Linnia:** Sim, minha rainha?

**Crystalia:** Leva alguns monstros e vai para a Terra, para a cidade Starfield. Mata os guerreiros. E todos os habitantes da cidade também.

**Linnia:** É para já minha rainha! - **disse ela e desapareceu no ar.**

Alguns segundos depois, na cidade apareceram a Linnia e um exército de monstros.

**Linnia:** Espalhem-se pela cidade. Destruam tudo. Matem todos os que encontrarem pela frente, especialmente os guerreiros.

Os monstros começaram a afastar-se a correr.

**Linnia:** Ora bem, eu vou ver se encontro algum dos guerreiros. Vou divertir-me a matá-los. - **disse ela, desaparecendo.**

Os guerreiros tinham voltado à Câmara Municipal.

**Karen:** Estão a ouvir isto?

Ouviam-se sons de explosões e coisas a cair.

**Laura:** Parece que os monstros andam a destruir a cidade. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Está na hora de entrarmos em acção!

De volta ao cometa, a rainha Crystalia estava agora a observar o Pit e os outros guerreiros que estavam na cidade Silvermarket.

**Crystalia:** Garian! Vem cá!

Um homem alto e de cabelo castanho apareceu no ar.

**Crystalia:** Vai até à cidade Silvermarket. Mata toda a gente. Leva alguns monstros contigo.

**Garian:** Com certeza.

**Crystalia:** Há lá alguns guerreiros. Mata-os a todos.

**Garian:** Certo. Não irei falhar minha rainha.

E desapareceu no ar de seguida.

De volta à cidade Starfield, os sete guerreiros correram pela cidade. Vários monstros apareceram e tentaram atacá-los.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os ataques acertaram nos monstros e eles foram destruídos.

**Josh:** Vamos continuar. Devem haver mais monstros pela cidade.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram gritos de pessoas ali perto.

**Marina:** Vamos lá pessoal!

Eles começaram a correr rapidamente e chegaram a um dos hospitais da cidade. Vários monstros estavam a destruir tudo e algumas pessoas estavam a fugir. A Linnia estava a flutuar no ar.

**Linnia:** Sim, acabem com eles todos. Estes doentinhos não vão conseguir fugir. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Karen:** Parem!

A Linnia e alguns monstros viraram-se. Os guerreiros estavam a aproximar-se. Pararam a alguns metros do hospital.

**Karen:** Seus malvados, estão a atacar pessoas doentes que infelizmente não puderam deixar o hospital!

**Anne:** Bolas, esquecemo-nos das pessoas do hospital. - **murmurou ela.** - Coitados, não conseguiram fugir...

**Karen:** Nós somos os famosos Guerreiros dos Elementos! Lutamos pela justiça e pela paz! Eu sou a linda e maravilhosa Guerreira do Gelo e em nome dos guerreiros, digo-vos que vão desta para melhor! - **gritou ela, fazendo uma pose.** - Uh, eu tenho mesmo jeito para isto, não tenho? Devíamos fazer uma coreografia e dizer qualquer coisa quando aparecemos.

**Rick:** Agora não é altura para isso.

**Linnia:** Guerreiros, eu sabia que vocês iam acabar por aparecer. Eu sou Linnia, fiel serva da Rainha Crystalia. E vim aqui para vos matar com os meus monstros. E é o que vou fazer.

**Laura:** Rainha Crystalia? Então ela é que é o chefe dos inimigos.

**Linnia:** Sim, mas vocês não a vão chegar a conhecer, porque vão estar mortos. Monstros, acabem com eles!

Vários monstros começaram a correr em direcção aos guerreiros.

**Karen:** Bem, eles ainda não aprenderam que nós somos mais fortes que estes monstros ranhosos.

**Marina:** Pois é. Energia de Pedras!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

Os ataques acertaram nos monstros e eles foram transformados em pó.

**Marina:** Isto foi muito fácil. - **disse ela, sorrindo à Linnia.** - Então é só este o poder dos teus monstros?

**Karen:** Que fracotes. Bom, tu és a próxima.

**Anne:** Prepara-te. Não perdoamos pessoas que magoam inocentes.

A Linnia flutuou um pouco para trás, nervosa.

**Linnia:** Não sabia que vocês eram tão fortes... mas eu ainda tenho um truque na manga!

Por esta altura, de um dos becos saíram duas pessoas. Uma mulher loira, carregando um microfone e um homem de estatura média com uma câmara olharam para aquela cena.

**Felícia:** Grava tudo, Nelson! Temos aqui um mega exclusivo! - **disse ela, entusiasmada.** - Os guerreiros a lutarem. Eu sabia que isto nos ia abrir as portas da fama!

**Nelson:** Eu preferia ter-me ido esconder com os outros...

**Felícia:** Não sejas pateta! Este é o exclusivo da nossa vida! Vá, filma tudo!

Enquanto o Nelson estava a filmar a cena, a Linnia começou a flutuar mais perto do hospital.

**Linnia:** Eu ainda tenho uns reféns. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Monstros, tragam-me os reféns!

Nove monstros saíram do hospital, cada um com um refém. Três crianças, um médico, uma enfermeira, uma mulher grávida, dois homens e uma velhota estavam agarrados pelos monstros.

**Anne:** Oh, solta-os!

**Linnia:** Acham mesmo que eu sou parva? Eles são a minha garantia. Agora, guerreiros, não vão fazer nada ou estes reféns vão desta para melhor! - **disse ela.** - Enquanto isso, eu trato de vocês. Rajada de Fogo!

O ataque foi contra os guerreiros e eles caíram no chão. A Linnia riu-se. A Felícia pôs-se à frente da câmara com o microfone.

**Felícia:** Caros telespectadores, daqui Felícia Goodnews, trazendo-vos as notícias do momento! Os Guerreiros dos Elementos estavam a lutar contra alguns inimigos mas agora os inimigos têm reféns e os guerreiros estão a ser vencidos. Será que eles vão dar a volta à situação? Fiquem atentos, telespectadores!

A Felícia saiu da frente da câmara e o Nelson continuou a filmar. No museu, as pessoas tinham encontrado umas televisões e tinham-nas ligado naquele canal.

**Mãe da Marina:** Ai, não posso crer! Os guerreiros estão a ser vencidos!

**Mãe da Sara:** Eles dão a volta à situação, de certeza.

**Peter:** Sim. Eu acredito neles.

Muitas outras pessoas levantaram a voz, torcendo pelos guerreiros. Entretanto, na cidade Silvermarket, o Leon, a Helena, o Pit, a Marie, o Luke e a Serenity, na sua forma de guerreiros, estavam a lutar. Os quatro últimos tinham agora novos poderes depois de terem voltado à sua forma original.

Nesse momento, estavam a destruir alguns monstros.

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

**Pit:** Calor Chamejante!

**Lance:** Flecha de Metal!

**Serenity:** Raio do Ambiente!

Os quatro ataques acertaram nos monstros, destruindo-os. Nessa altura, o Garian apareceu no ar.

**Garian:** Ah, guerreiros. Eu sou Garian. Venho destruir-vos!

**Pit:** Espera lá, mas vais destruir-nos porquê? Quem és tu?

**Garian:** Eu sou o Garian, como já tinha dito.

**Pit:** Está bem, mas estás a trabalhar para a pessoa que está a causar este caos todo?

**Garian:** Estou. A Rainha Crystalia é a grande mandante de tudo. Ela vai mudar este planeta! E todo o universo, também.

**Marie:** Mudar como?

**Garian:** Tipo, matar toda a gente e tal.

**Serenity:** Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça! - **gritou ela.**

**Garian:** Hunf, monstros, acabem com eles!

Mais monstros apareceram para atacar os guerreiros.

**Lance:** Flecha de Metal!

**Marie:** Pólvora da Lua!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

Os ataques acertaram nos monstros, acabando com eles.

**Garian:** Ora bolas! Assim não vale. Tomem lá! Rocha Negra!

Os guerreiros saltaram para o lado, desviando-se.

**Marie:** Vamos mas é acabar com ele de uma vez por todas. - **disse ela, aborrecida**. - Espiral Lunar!

**Serenity:** Raízes Destrutivas!

**Lance:** Lâmina Metálica!

**Pit:** Chama Solar!

Os quatro ataques foram contra o Garian, destruindo-o.

**Helena:** Bem, isto foi muito fácil. Demasiado até.

**Leon:** Vamos mas é continuar a percorrer a cidade e destruir os monstros que restarem. - **disse ele e os outros concordaram.**

De volta à cidade Starfield, os guerreiros tinham-se levantado. A Linnia sorria.

**Linnia:** Bom, vou matar-vos.

**Josh:** Não podemos deixar que ela nos vença. - **disse ele.** - Eu sei que eles têm reféns, mas temos de os atacar.

**Anne:** Tive uma ideia. - **disse ela e todos se aproximaram para ouvir.**

**Linnia:** Ei! O que é que estão a falar aí baixinho? Argh! Respondam-me! Então tomem lá! Rajada de Fogo!

O ataque foi na direcção dos guerreiros.

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

O ataque da Sara acertou no ataque da Linnia e anularam-se.

**Anne:** Pronto, pessoal, vamos seguir o plano. - **disse ela.**

**Rick:** Vamos a isso!

Anne: Cá vai! Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque foi contra os nove monstros e reféns. Todos foram elevados no ar.

**Linnia:** Ei! O que é isto? - **perguntou ela, furiosa.**

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

O ataque foi na direcção de três monstros e destruiu-os. Com o ataque da Anne, os monstros tinham deixado de segurar os reféns. Entretanto, eles começaram a cair novamente.

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

A barreira cobriu o chão e quando eles caíram em cima da barreira não se magoaram. Mas rapidamente os restantes seis monstros tentaram agarrar os reféns.

**Karen:** Deixem-nos em paz! Raio Glacial!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Os ataques acertaram nos monstros, acabando com eles. Nesse momento, a Linnia preparava-se para atacar os reféns.

**Linnia:** Argh, agora vou matá-los para vos mostrar quem manda aqui!

Nesse momento, a Marina pegou na Sara e mandou-a pelo ar. Ela foi a voar em direcção à Linnia, que continuava a flutuar no céu.

**Sara:** Pontapé da Água!

A Sara acertou em cheio com o pontapé na cara da Linnia e ela desorientou-se.

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

Quando a Sara caiu no chão, não se feriu.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os quatro ataques foram na direcção da Linnia e destruíram-na.

**Anne:** Conseguimos! - **disse ela, suspirando de alivio.**

A jornalista Felícia pôs-se novamente à frente da câmara de filmar.

**Felícia:** Incrível! Os Guerreiros dos Elementos deram a volta à situação e venceram os malvados, salvando os reféns!

Por essa altura, a Anne e a Laura aproximaram-se dos ex-reféns.

**Anne:** Estão todos bem? Estão magoados?

**Médico:** Estamos bem, obrigado. Salvaram-nos.

**Enfermeira:** Muito obrigada a todos.

Nesse momento, a mulher grávida começou a gemer.

**Grávida:** Rebentaram-me as águas. - **disse ela.**

**Laura:** Levem-na para dentro do hospital. Não há lá mais monstros, pois não?

**Enfermeira**: Não.

**Laura:** Então vá, refugiem-se lá. Nós vamos pôr uma barreira à volta do hospital para impedir mais monstros de entrar.

A Anne virou-se para a senhora grávida.

**Anne:** Boa sorte para o parto.

Os nove ex-reféns voltaram a entrar no hospital.

**Anne:** Pessoal, vamos unir os nossos poderes de novo!

Os sete guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Laura:** Poder Místico do Fogo!

**Sara:** Poder Místico da Água!

**Marina:** Poder Místico da Terra!

**Karen:** Poder Místico do Gelo!

**Josh:** Poder Místico do Trovão!

**Anne:** Poder Místico do Vento!

**Rick:** Poder Místico dos Elementos!

Os corpos dos sete guerreiros começaram a brilhar.

**Todos:** Barreira dos Elementos!

Uma barreira luminosa envolveu o hospital.

**Karen:** Pronto, agora devem ficar seguros. E nós, vamos mas é destruir mais monstros!

E saíram dali a correr, para irem destruir mais monstros, com a Felícia e o Nelson atrás deles a filmar tudo.

**E termina assim o sétimo capítulo. Os guerreiros venceram dois dos súbditos da Rainha Crystalia, para já não falar nos inúmeros monstros que apareceram também. E agora, a jornalista Felícia e o cameraman Nelson estão a seguir os guerreiros para filmar tudo. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Pesadelo

**Capítulo 8: Pesadelo**

No cometa, a Rainha Crystalia parecia furiosa.

**Crystalia:** Argh, o Garian e a Linnia falharam... tinha de ser. Então vou eu tratar de tudo pessoalmente.

Das sombras surgiram duas figuras, um homem e uma mulher.

**Crystalia:** Ah, Marston, Neblunia, estão aí. Vocês e todos os outros monstros vêem comigo. Vamos todos para o planeta Terra.

**Neblunia: **Tem a certeza que é boa ideia ir aparecer já, minha rainha? - **perguntou a mulher.**

**Marston: **Pode ser perigoso.

**Crystalia: **Não é nada perigoso. Aqueles guerreiros são mais fracos do que eu! Eu vou acabar com eles pessoalmente. Vamos embora!

No momento seguinte, a Rainha Crystalia, a Neblunia, o Marston e os outros monstros que estavam no cometa, desapareceram dali e apareceram na cidade Starfield. O cometa explodiu em mil bocadinhos no espaço.

**Crystalia:** Ah, cá estou de novo, no planeta Terra. - **disse ela.** - Está na hora de completar a minha vingança. Marston, localiza os guerreiros e trá-los aqui.

**Marston:** Certo. É para já.

O Marston desapareceu no ar. Enquanto isso, dentro do museu, os habitantes da cidade estavam a ver mais notícias.

**Jornalista Kelvin:** Vários monstros invadiram os Estados Unidos da América. O Presidente Busha mandou vários tropas matar os monstros e para que os cidadãos se escondessem. Até agora, o exército tem sido bem sucedido a erradicar os monstros.

**Mãe do Rick: **Assim é que é. Os monstros não podem levar a melhor!

**Ashley: **Eu estou preocupada...

**Peter: **O que foi Ashley? O que se passa?

**Ashley: **E se os monstros conseguirem quebrar a barreira e entrar aqui no museu? - **perguntou ela, com medo.**

**Peter:** Nesse caso, lutamos contra eles. Da outra vez também conseguimos vencer alguns monstros.

Por essa altura, o Marston apareceu a flutuar à frente dos guerreiros.

**Marston:** Ah, cá estão vocês, guerreiros.

**Anne:** Mais um inimigo.

**Marston:** A magnífica Rainha Crystalia quer que eu vos leve até ela. - **disse ele.** - Ela está no parque da cidade.

**Karen:** E estás à espera que nós vamos ter com ela sem dar luta?

**Marston:** Se não forem, vou obrigar-vos eu. - **disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

**Rick:** Gostava de ver isso.

**Marston:** Ai é? Então tomem lá! Remoinho de Água Negra!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os ataques chocaram no ar e anularam-se.

**Marston:** Bom... parece que afinal não vos posso obrigar. - **disse ele, coçando a cabeça. -** Mas, por favor, podem ir ter com a Rainha Crystalia? É que senão ela faz-me em picadinho!

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se.

**Sara:** Se calhar é melhor irmos mesmo. De qualquer maneira, temos de a vencer, não é?

**Marina:** Está bem. Ó coisito, nós vamos lá ter com a tal rainha.

**Marston:** Eu não me chamo coisito! Chamo-me Marston! - **disse ele, aborrecido.** - Então vá, fico à vossa espera no parque.

Ele desapareceu no ar.

**Rick:** Vamos lá então.

Os guerreiros começaram a caminhar em direcção ao parque da cidade. A Felícia pôs-se à frente da câmara.

**Felícia:** Caros telespectadores, os guerreiros acabaram de receber uma espécie de ameaça para irem encontrar-se com uma tal rainha de cristal ou algo assim. Será ela a mais forte destes vilões? Continuem a acompanhar a emissão! - **disse ela e depois saiu da frente da câmara.** - Vá Nelson, vamos lá atrás dos guerreiros. Isto está a ser melhor do que eu esperava. É a reportagem das nossas vidas!

**Nelson:** Vamos lá ver é se não morremos antes de completarmos a reportagem. Se calhar é melhor não os seguirmos mais...

**Felícia:** Tu nem digas isso! Pára de ser cobarde. Vá, vamos lá embora!

E eles seguiram os guerreiros.

No museu, as pessoas continuavam a acompanhar as últimas notícias, mas havia alguns que já se queixavam de estar ali. Era o caso da Shirley, do Ben, da Courtney e da Britney.

**Shirley:** Que seca! Agora temos de ficar aqui enquanto os guerreiros destroem monstros. Eles que se despachem!

**Courtney:** Pois, isto é um bocado chato. - **disse ela, suspirando.** - Tinham logo de aparecer monstros para nos chatear.

**Ben:** E os guerreiros não parecem estar a dar conta dos monstros muito bem. Já deviam ter usado um mega ataque e destruído todos os monstros.

**Britney:** Aqueles guerreiros são um bocado incompetentes.

A Sabrina, que estava ali perto, ouviu aquilo e aproximou-se.

**Sabrina:** Ei, desculpem lá, mas vocês estão a falar mal dos guerreiros?

**Shirley:** Estávamos só a dizer algumas verdades. Eles já deviam ter matado os monstros todos.

**Sabrina:** Ora, deves pensar que é fácil. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Shirley:** Não deve ser assim tão difícil.

**Sabrina:** Ai sim? Então porque é que não ficaste lá fora a combater os monstros? Se calhar até conseguias vencer algum.

**Courtney:** Não sejas parva. A Shirley não tem poderes como os guerreiros.

**Sabrina:** Pois, por isso devia era estar caladinha e esperar que eles vençam os monstros. - **disse ela, zangada.** - Vocês são pobres e mal agradecidos! Os guerreiros puseram-nos em segurança aqui e vocês ainda se queixam! Se estivéssemos lá fora, estávamos expostos ao perigo. Aqui, estamos seguros. Por isso, estejam calados e não falem mal dos guerreiros!

A Sabrina virou-se e saiu dali.

**Britney:** Credo, aquela deve pensar que tem o rei na barriga.

**Ben:** Se calhar até tem alguma razão...

**Shirley:** Talvez... mas eu digo o que quero e pronto! - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Devia ter trazido algum livro para ler ou assim.

**Courtney:** Mas tu nem lês os livros da escola, quanto mais.

**Shirley:** Pois, lá isso é verdade... mas tenho de arranjar alguma coisa para fazer enquanto aqui estou...

**Britney:** Olha, agarra no Ben e vão lá para uma das salas de trás.

**Shirley:** Credo, Britney, que porca que tu és. - **disse ela.** - Só tens ideias dessas. Que pouca vergonha.

**Britney:** Hum, desculpa lá a sugestão. **– disse ela, atrapalhada.**

**Shirley:** Não faz mal. Estás desculpada. Ben, anda comigo, vamos à sala lá detrás.

Os dois afastaram-se.

**Britney:** -.-" Quer dizer, disse que eu era porca, mas aceitou a sugestão!

**Courtney:** Já sabes como a Shirley é. Bolas, também quero um namorado!

De volta aos guerreiros, eles estavam a chegar ao parque.

**Anne:** Pessoal, temos de ter cuidado. A tal rainha deve ser forte.

**Sara:** Pois. Deve ter sido ela que nos tentou matar nos nossos sonhos.

**Laura:** É só darmos o nosso melhor e vencê-la.

**Josh:** Exacto. Vamos lá.

E pouco depois, eles entraram no parque, com a Felícia e o Nelson a filmar tudo.

Depois de andarem um pouco pelo parque, os guerreiros, a Felícia e o Nelson encontraram a Rainha Crystalia, o Marston, a Neblunia e cerca de cinquenta monstros à espera deles

**Crystalia:** Ah, cá estão os guerreiros. - **disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.** - Guerreiros, eu sou a Rainha Crystalia.

A Felícia e o Nelson foram-se esconder entre a vegetação, continuando a filmar tudo.

**Karen:** Pois, que bom que está a fazer a sua apresentação. Como já sabe, somos os guerreiros e visto que você é a má da fita, vamos acabar consigo.

Os monstros e a Rainha Crystalia riram-se.

**Crystalia:** Vocês não têm poder para me vencer. São apenas uns insectos comparados comigo.

**Marina:** Ai é? Pois vais ver como os insectos te mordem! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra a Rainha Crystalia, mas ela levantou a mão e ele desapareceu.

**Crystalia:** É inútil.

**Sara:** Juntemos os nossos ataques! Onda Congelante!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

Os sete ataques foram contra a Rainha Crystalia, mas com a mão, ela parou os sete.

**Karen:** Bolas, ela é muito forte.

**Sara:** Os nossos ataques nem sequer lhe chegaram a acertar...

A Rainha Crystalia riu-se novamente.

**Crystalia:** Vocês são uns guerreiros fracos e inexperientes. Não me podem vencer. Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra os guerreiros e eles caíram no chão. Levantaram-se com dificuldade.

**Laura:** Porque está a fazer isto? Porque é que quer destruir o nosso planeta?

**Crystalia:** Por vingança. Há mil anos atrás, eu vivia aqui, no planeta Terra. Era humana. Mas descobri que tinha poderes que as outras pessoas não tinham. E não hesitei em usá-los. Afinal, para quê ter poderes se não os usamos?

**Josh:** E usou-os para quê?

**Crystalia:** Para que as pessoas me obedecessem, claro. E tornei-me rainha. Mas as pessoas revoltaram-se. Eu não ia deixar isso acontecer. Matei várias pessoas até as outras perceberem que não podiam fazer nada contra mim e tinham de me obedecer.

**Anne:** Que víbora! Podia ter usado os seus poderes para ajudar os outros!

**Crystalia:** Ninguém quer saber dos outros. O que importa somos nós. Eu é que importava. Mas depois, apareceram os guerreiros. Cinco guerreiros.

**Laura:** Oh, então há mil anos atrás já existiam guerreiros. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

**Crystalia:** Os cinco guerreiros usaram os seus poderes. Eu na altura era forte, mas não tão forte como agora. E eles selaram-me. Mandaram-me para os confins do universo. Mas eu quebrei o selo há quinhentos anos e desde aí que tenho vindo, lentamente, em direcção ao planeta Terra, para o destruir de vez.

**Sara:** A culpa de te terem selado é tua!

**Neblunia:** Ora, vê lá como falas com a rainha! - gritou ela, zangada.

**Karen:** Se esta rainha estúpida não tivesse sido uma tirana, não a tinham selado. Aliás, de certeza que obrigaste as pessoas a tornarem-te rainha.

A Rainha Crystalia sorriu maliciosamente.

**Crystalia:** Quem tem o poder é que manda. E agora eu sou mais forte que os guerreiros. Aqueles guerreiros que me selaram, já há muito que estão mortos, por isso vou vingar-me em vocês e neste planeta.

**Rick:** Mas este é o seu planeta! Foi aqui que nasceu!

**Crystalia:** Isso já não me diz nada. Eu posso navegar no espaço, não preciso deste planeta para nada. Não me traz boas memórias. - **disse ela**. - E chega de conversa. Agora vou matar-vos e matar toda a gente deste planeta. Talvez não o destrua... vou transformar tudo em cristal. Ficará tudo lindo e silencioso.

**Sara:** Isso é horrível!

**Anne:** Exactamente. Dessa maneira, este planeta será uma espécie de planeta dos mortos.

**Crystalia:** Exacto. E eu não estou nada preocupada com isso. - **disse ela.** - Agora, morram. Raio Negro!

O ataque acertou nos guerreiros e eles foram lançados para longe.

**Crystalia:** Até estou a ter uma ideia. Antes de morrerem, vou prender-vos num pesadelo.

A rainha levantou as mãos e uma esfera negra foi contra os guerreiros. Eles caíram todos no chão, desmaiados.

**Crystalia:** Bons pesadelos. - **disse ela e depois virou-se para os monstros.** - Vão e matem toda a gente desta cidade.

Os monstros começaram a correr em todas as direcções.

**Crystalia:** Neblunia, Marston, vão matar pessoas também.

Com um aceno de cabeça, os dois desapareceram. A Felícia e o Nelson baixaram-se nos arbustos e os monstros passaram e não os viram.

**Nelson:** Estamos feitos!

**Felícia:** Não estamos nada. Os guerreiros hão-de recuperar os sentidos e dar cabo desta rainha estúpida.

**Nelson:** Temos é de fugir daqui!

**Felícia:** É que nem penses. Esta é a reportagem da nossa vida! Além disso, agora ainda apareceram mais monstros na cidade. Vamos ficar aqui.

**Nelson:** Está bem, mas se a rainha nos vir e atacar, vamos desta para melhor...

No pesadelo dos guerreiros, eles estavam a correr apressadamente por uma grande floresta negra. Vários monstros vinham atrás deles.

**Karen:** Ai! Raios partam os monstros! Ainda estão atrás de nós! - **gritou ela, em pânico.**

A Laura voltou-se.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque acertou nalguns monstros, destruindo-os, mas logo apareceram mais.

Os guerreiros continuaram a correr.

**Rick:** Eles estão sempre a regenerar-se.

**Josh:** Mas tem de haver uma maneira de os vencer. - **disse ele.** - Afinal, estamos outra vez dentro de um sonho.

**Sara:** Dentro de um pesadelo, queres tu dizer.

**Anne:** O raio da Rainha Crystalia, sempre a mexer com os nossos sonhos e pesadelos. - **disse ela, nervosa.** - Temos de voltar à realidade e vencê-la!

Por essa altura, eles saíram da floresta e avistaram uma mansão.

**Marina:** Olhem! Uma mansão! Vamos para lá!

Eles chegaram rapidamente à mansão.

**Rick:** Vamos bater à porta, a ver se alguém está em casa.

**Marina:** Estás parvo Rick? Isto é um pesadelo, não é o mundo real! - **gritou ela e deu um pontapé na porta, que se abriu de rompante.** - Aqui não batemos à porta, entramos logo e destruímos tudo o que nos tentar destruir a nós.

Eles entraram na mansão e fecharam a porta. A Laura olhou por uma janela.

**Laura:** Não vejo os monstros. Parece que não saíram da floresta.

Mas nesse momento, eles sentiram uma ventania dentro da mansão. Olharam todos para as escadas. A Rainha Crystalia olhava para eles.

**Crystalia:** Bem-vindos ao meu pesadelo, guerreiros. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Vão sofrer agora.

**Sara:** Não nos podes matar durante o sonho! O Pit disse que isso só podia ser feito uma vez e tu já fizeste isso e falhaste.

**Crystalia:** E quem falou em matar? Eu vou brincar convosco. - **disse ela.**

Levantou a mão e no momento seguinte, o Josh caiu no chão.

**Marina:** Josh, estás bem? - **perguntou ela, ajoelhando-se perto do namorado.**

**Josh:** Dói-me o peito. Ai.

O Josh começou a tossir muito e começou a deitar sangue da boca.

**Karen:** Que horror!

A Sara virou-se para a Rainha Crystalia.

**Sara:** Pára com isso! Deixa-o!

**Crystalia:** Oh, isto ainda não é nada. Esperem até verem braços e pernas a saltar por aí.

A Marina levantou-se, furiosa.

**Marina:** Deixa o meu namorado em paz, sua anormal! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra a Crystalia, mas não lhe fez nenhum dano.

**Crystalia:** No meu pesadelo, sou invencível!

A Rainha Crystalia lançou uma onda negra, que fez com que todos caíssem no chão.

**Sara:** Temos de fugir pessoal! Nuvem de Vapor!

Imenso vapor apareceu naquela divisão, bloqueando a visão de todos.

**Crystalia: **Não é assim que me vão escapar. - **disse ela.**

Segundos depois, o vapor desapareceu. Mas os guerreiros já tinham fugido da mansão.

**Crystalia: **Então é o jogo do gato e do rato? Isto vai ser divertido. - **disse ela, desaparecendo.**

No mundo real, a Felícia e o Nelson filmavam tudo. A Rainha Crystalia estava a flutuar, com os olhos fechados.

**Nelson:** O que se passará?

**Felícia:** Eu acho que ela está em transe ou algo assim. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Espera lá, será que ela está a tentar fazer alguma coisa má aos guerreiros?

**Nelson:** Sei lá. Não sou adivinho.

**Felícia:** Não podemos deixar que ela os mate! - **disse ela, decidida.** - Se eles morrem, estamos todos feitos. Depois quem é que vence os maus?

**Nelson:** Pois, tens razão...

**Felícia:** E além disso, depois a nossa reportagem não prestava para nada. Temos de fazer alguma coisa, Nelson!

De volta ao pesadelo, os guerreiros iam a fugir da mansão rapidamente. A Marina e o Rick apoiavam o Josh, que agora já tossia menos.

**Laura:** Não sei como é que vamos escapar disto. - **disse ela.**

**Anne:** Tem de haver uma solução. - **disse ela, confiante.** - Além disso, ela não nos pode matar aqui! Lembrem-se disso!

**Josh:** Pois, mas olha que eu estou a sentir dores como se fosse na realidade. - **disse ele**. - Pelo menos dor ela pode infligir-nos.

Nesse momento, a Rainha Crystalia voltou a aparecer à frente deles.

**Crystalia:** Ah, meninos malvados, a tentar fugir de mim. Vão receber um castigo.

Os guerreiros puseram-se em posição de ataque.

**Crystalia:** Bom, eu se calhar posso poupá-los se vocês se decidirem juntar a mim. O que acham?

**Anne:** Prefiro morrer do que juntar-me a ti!

**Karen:** Exactamente!

**Sara:** Nós somos do bem, não do mal.

**Laura:** Nunca nos iríamos juntar a ti.

**Crystalia:** Que pena, então vou mesmo ter de vos matar. E se não for no pesadelo, é na realidade. Mas para já, Raio Negro!

O ataque acertou nos guerreiros e eles foram lançados para longe.

**Crystalia:** E agora, preparem-se para ver como eu sou realmente má e impiedosa.

A Rainha Crystalia levantou a mão e a Marina sentiu uma forte dor na barriga. Uma ferida abriu-se na barriga e ela começou a deitar sangue.

**Marina:** Ai!

**Sara:** Marina!

**Karen:** Ai, é sangue! - **gritou ela, apavorada.**

**Crystalia:** Isto é o menos. Vejamos, vou arrancar um braço a qual de vocês?

No mundo real, a Felícia e o Nelson estavam indecisos.

**Felícia:** Ok, temos de ir lá impedir a rainha.

**Nelson:** Estás louca? Nós nem temos poderes!

**Felícia:** Está bem, mas temos coragem!

**Nelson:** Fala por ti...

**Felícia:** Credo, que cobarde! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Eu vou lá! Tu, filma tudo.

A Felícia afastou-se do Nelson e foi até perto da Rainha Crystalia.

**Felícia:** Ei! Você! Acorde!

Mas a rainha não se mexeu.

**Felícia:** Ei! Eu sou uma jornalista e... hum, vim para lhe fazer uma entrevista.

A rainha continuou sem se mexer.

**Felícia:** -.-" Raios partam! Não me liga nenhuma. Mas agora vai ver!

A Felícia tirou um dos seus sapatos.

**Felícia:** Em nome de todos os jornalistas, tome lá!

A Felícia mandou o sapato com toda a força contra a Rainha Crystalia e o sapato bateu-lhe em cheio na cabeça.

No pesadelo, a Crystalia começou a desaparecer.

**Crystalia:** Argh, não! Mas o que é que se passa?

Segundos depois, no mundo real, ela abriu os olhos e olhou furiosa para a Felícia.

**Crystalia:** Você! Por causa de você saí do pesadelo.

**Felícia:** Você devia estar a fazer mal aos guerreiros e eu não vou deixar! - **disse ela.**

**Crystalia:** Você é apenas uma humana. Agora vai pagar por se ter metido comigo.

A Rainha Crystalia levantou a mão e a Felícia foi mandada para longe, mas levantou-se rapidamente.

**Felícia:** Eu não desisto assim tão facilmente! Pelo menos, consegui tirá-la do tal pesadelo e não pode fazer mal aos guerreiros.

No museu, as pessoas viam tudo o que se estava a passar.

**Mãe da Marina:** Ah, grande jornalista! Se eu estivesse ali, aquela grande estúpida também levava com um sapato ou um murro nas trombas!

**Mãe do Rick:** Ai, mas a tal rainha vai matá-la. - **disse ela, receosa.**

**Pai da Laura:** Eu acredito que ela se vai salvar.

De volta ao parque, a Felícia levou com outro ataque e caiu perto dos guerreiros. Voltou a levantar-se.

**Crystalia:** Para uma simples humana, você é resistente.

**Felícia:** Eu luto pelo que é importante. - **disse ela.**

**Crystalia:** Pois agora, vai mais é para os anjinhos! Raio...

Nesse momento, outro sapato voou pelo ar e acertou na Rainha Crystalia. Desta vez tinha sido o Nelson a mandá-lo.

**Nelson:** Deixe a Felícia em paz!

**Crystalia:** Argh, mas o que é isto? Agora toda a gente anda a mandar sapatos! Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra o Nelson, que foi lançado contra uma árvore. A câmara de filmar caiu para o meio de uns arbustos.

No museu...

**Mãe da Sara:** Oh não, perdemos a imagem! Só se vê folhas!

**Pai da Anne:** A câmara deve ter caído numa moita ou assim.

**Pai da Karen:** Coitados dos jornalistas, já devem estar mortos por esta altura...

Mas não estavam. A Felícia baixou-se sobre os guerreiros.

**Felícia:** Ei! Acordem! Vá lá, estamos a precisar de vocês!

**Crystalia:** Não os vai conseguir acordar. - **disse ela.** - Bom, vou acabar consigo primeiro e depois acabo com o outro.

**Felícia:** Ok, então, última tentativa.

A Felícia ergueu a mão e deu uma estalada com toda a força na cara da Karen. No momento seguinte, ela abriu os olhos.

**Karen:** Ai! Credo! Mas o que é isto? - **gritou ela e depois olhou à sua volta**. - Huh? Estou de volta ao mundo real?

**Felícia:** Está e faça alguma coisa para parar a rainha!

**Crystalia:** Não pode ser! Ela saiu do meu pesadelo? Raio Negro!

**Karen:** Ilusão de Gelo!

Apareceram mais quatro Karens e desviaram-se do ataque.

**Karen:** Acorde os outros. - **disse ela à Felícia.** - Eu vou tentar deter a rainha.

Enquanto a Rainha Crystalia tentava acertar nas cinco Karens, a Felícia foi distribuindo estalos pelos outros guerreiros, acordando-os a todos.

**Laura:** Quem é você?

**Felícia:** Eu sou a jornalista Felícia. Tenho andado a filmar o que andam a fazer.

**Rick:** Isso é perigoso!

**Felícia:** Sim, mas o mundo precisa de saber o que se está a passar. E eu quero ser promovida! E eu é que vos salvei, por isso vá, vão lá e acabem com a rainha!

**Marina:** Vamos dar o nosso melhor. Esconda-se, depressa!

A Felícia correu dali, pegou no Nelson e foram-se esconder nos arbustos onde estava a câmara. Como o Nelson ainda estava meio zonzo, a Felícia pegou na câmara e começou a filmar.

**Felícia:** Agora isto vai começar a aquecer. Boa sorte, guerreiros. Eu fiz o que pude para vos ajudar... e perdi um sapato que foi caríssimo!

**E assim termina mais um capítulo. A Felícia usou o seu sapato e salvou os guerreiros do pesadelo onde a Rainha Crystalia os tinha aprisionado. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	9. Atlântida

**Capítulo 9: Atlântida**

Os guerreiros levantaram-se e uniram-se. A Karen terminou com o seu ataque da Ilusão de Gelo. A Rainha Crystalia olhou para os sete guerreiros.

**Crystalia:** Ora bem, tiveram sorte em sair do meu pesadelo, por causa daquela intrometida, mas eu continuo a ser invencível no mundo real.

**Karen:** Isso dizes tu! - **gritou ela.**

A Laura estava a contactar o Pit.

**Laura:** Precisamos de vocês aqui, a chefe dos malvados está no parque e é muito forte.

**Pit:** Vamos já para aí.

**Crystalia:** Morram guerreiros! Raio Destruidor!

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador!

Os dois ataques conseguiram bloquear o raio.

**Crystalia:** Nada mal.

Nessa altura, elevou-se uma ventania e de seguida, materializaram-se no parque os seis guerreiros que restavam.

**Pit:** Cá estamos nós!

**Marie:** E prontos a lutar!

**Crystalia:** Ora, cá estão os guerreiros todos reunidos.

**Helena:** Quem é esta?

**Sara:** É a Rainha Crystalia. Ela é que mandou os monstros. É muito forte. - **explicou ela.**

**Lance:** Vamos ver isso! Lâmina Metálica!

O ataque foi contra a rainha, mas ela bloqueou-o com toda a facilidade.

**Lance:** Estou a ver... ela realmente é forte.

**Serenity:** Vamos atacá-la todos juntos! Raízes Destrutivas!

**Lance:** Lâmina Metálica!

**Marie:** Espiral Lunar!

**Pit:** Chama Solar!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Os treze ataques foram contra a Rainha Crystalia, mas ela bloqueou-os.

**Serenity:** Não pode ser! Bloqueou todos os nossos ataques!

**Lance:** Ela ainda é muito mais forte que o Deus Negro.

A rainha Crystalia riu-se.

**Crystalia:** Patético. Nem todos juntos me conseguem fazer um arranhão.

**Marie:** Tenho uma ideia.

**Pit:** Que ideia?

**Marie:** Temos de nos teletransportar daqui. Todos nós. - **murmurou ela.**

**Serenity:** O quê? Vamos fugir?

**Marie:** Eu depois explico.

**Lance:** Ela não nos vai deixar usar o teletransporte.

**Marie:** Leon, precisamos que uses o teu ataque para tornares tudo escuro.

Os guerreiros aproximaram-se e combinaram tudo.

**Crystalia:** Ei! O que é que estão aí a cochichar?

**Leon:** Está na hora! Eclipse Nocturno!

No momento seguinte, ficou tudo negro.

**Crystalia:** Onde estão vocês?

**Felícia:** Bolas, não vejo nada!

**Nelson:** Nem eu.

Segundos depois, estava a ouvir-se os guerreiros a chamarem pelos seus poderes.

**Sara:** Poder Místico da Água!

**Leon:** Poder Místico da Escuridão!

**Pit:** Poder Místico do Sol!

Quando a escuridão se dissipou, já todos tinham gritado pelos seus poderes.

**Marie:** Vamos lá! Teletransporte dos Guerreiros!

Os corpos deles começaram a brilhar intensamente.

**Nelson:** Acho que eles vão fugir.

**Felícia:** O quê? Nós vamos com eles! - **gritou ela.**

A Felícia agarrou num braço do Nelson e correram os dois para os guerreiros. No momento seguinte, a Felícia agarrou o ombro da Karen e desapareceram todos dali.

A Rainha Crystalia ficou furiosa.

**Crystalia:** Fugiram! Argh! Que raiva! Mas que grandes heróis, afinal, quando não conseguem vencer, fogem. Mas eu vou encontrá-los de novo e acabar com eles!

Os guerreiros, a Felícia e o Nelson apareceram num grande templo todo branco.

**Pit:** Onde estamos?

**Marie:** Pelos meus cálculos, em Atlântida.

Os outros olharam para ela, surpreendidos.

**Laura:** Atlântida? A cidade que afundou no mar?

**Sara:** Mas isso é só uma lenda!

**Marie:** Fiz pesquisas e não é só uma lenda. É um lugar antigo, mágico e que era muito avançado para a altura. O progresso da Atlântida fez com que vários países andassem em guerra para ficarem na posse dos conhecimentos, armas e afins que havia aqui, por isso os anciões afundaram a Atlântida no mar para se protegerem. - **explicou ela.** - É um lugar mágico e foi aqui que apareceram os primeiros guerreiros.

**Laura:** Uau, não sabia nada disso. Mas porque é que viemos para aqui?

**Marie:** Nas pesquisas que fiz, descobri que, como já disse, os primeiros guerreiros apareceram aqui e a cidade era muito desenvolvida. Acho que talvez haja aqui algo que nos possa ser útil para vencer a tal rainha. É a nossa última esperança.

**Felícia:** Uau! A Atlântida! Vou mesmo ganhar um prémio ou dois ou três com esta reportagem! - **disse ela, contente.**

**Serenity:** Quem é esta? E aquele ali com a câmara?

**Sara:** São jornalistas que nos salvaram.

**Anne:** Pois, eles não fazem mal nenhum, não se preocupem. Vamos lá então explorar a Atlântida!

**Marie:** Está bem, a Atlântida devia ser mantida em segredo, mas enfim...

**Felícia:** O mundo tem de saber a verdade!

**Marie:** Espero é que os nossos inimigos não estejam a ver o vosso canal. Mas também não há problema, porque só pessoas com poderes do bem podem entrar realmente na Atlântida. Nós só estamos na entrada ainda.

Eles começaram a caminhar. A Felícia pôs-se à frente da câmara.

**Felícia:** Caros telespectadores, que grande reviravolta! Apesar de não terem poder para vencer a rainha malvada, os guerreiros estão em busca de poder na lendária Atlântida. Será que vão conseguir? Continuem connosco.

A Marina aproximou-se do Josh.

**Marina:** Estás bem?

**Josh:** Claro que estou. Só fiquei ferido no pesadelo. E tu também.

A Marina agarrou-lhe o braço.

**Marina:** Tive medo que ficássemos naquele pesadelo, eternamente a sofrer ou algo assim.

**Josh:** Também tive medo. Mas já passou. Agora temos de arranjar maneira de vencer a tal Crystalia.

O Nelson virou-se para a Felícia.

**Nelson:** A câmara está a ficar sem bateria.

**Felícia:** O quê? Agora na melhor parte? Raios partam! Não temos sorte nenhuma.

Eles chegaram a um grande portão branco.

**Anne:** E agora?

**Marie:** Temos de mostrar que somos pessoas com poderes do bem. - **disse ela.** - Poder Místico da Lua!

O portão abriu-se. Eles começaram a avançar, mas o portão fechou-se logo de seguida.

**Laura:** Então? Fechou-se logo...

**Marie:** Hum... se calhar, como fui só eu a usar o meu poder, só eu é que posso passar. Vejamos, Poder Místico da Lua!

O portão voltou a abrir-se.

**Marie:** Agora vou só eu.

A Marie avançou e passou pelo portão. De seguida, ele fechou-se.

**Pit:** Vou eu agora. - **disse ele.** - Poder Místico do Sol.

Eles começaram a usar os seus poderes e, um a um, a atravessar o portão. Entretanto, restavam apenas a Anne, a Felícia e o Nelson.

**Anne:** Desculpem, mas vocês não têm poderes, por isso não podem entrar.

**Felícia:** Ai, mas que azar! E não é justo, eu salvei-os!

**Nelson:** Eu ajudei ou pelo menos, tentei...

**Anne:** A culpa não é minha. O portão é que não vos vai deixar passar. Desculpem. - **disse ela, virando-se para o portão.** - Poder Místico do Vento.

O portão abriu-se e a Anne avançou.

**Nelson:** Lá se vai o nosso exclusivo.

**Felícia:** Uma ova! Vamos atrás dela.

A Anne atravessou o portão e mal o fez ele fechou-se e a Felícia e o Nelson não conseguiram passar.

**Felícia:** Bolas! Bolas! Bolas! Foi por pouco!

Do outro lado do portão, os guerreiros continuaram a andar.

**Sara:** Será que aqueles dois não se vão meter em problemas?

**Laura:** Esperemos que não. Eles são grandinhos, sabem cuidar-se. Além disso, ali na entrada não há nada de mal.

Eles continuaram a andar e chegaram finalmente à cidade. Edifícios com aspecto super moderno e avançado erguiam-se. Em vez de haver céu naquela cidade, dava para ver o oceano. A cidade era protegida por uma barreira poderosa, por isso não tinha sido invadida pela água do mar.

**Anne:** Uau, que vista bonita.

**Karen:** É como estarmos num oceanário, mas melhor.

Eles continuaram a avançar.

**Rick:** Hum, não se vê ninguém?

**Marie:** Bem, é uma cidade selada. Não deve ter muitos habitantes.

**Serenity:** Pode até nem ter nenhum. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

Nessa altura, eles ouviram um barulho vindo de uma rua ali perto.

**Lance:** O que terá sido aquilo? Vamos lá ver.

Todos correram para aquela rua e viram uma rapariga de longos cabelos azuis a levantar-se do chão.

**Rapariga:** Uf, estes sapatos fizeram-me cair. Para a próxima ando descalça.

Os guerreiros aproximaram-se.

**Anne:** Olá.

A rapariga virou-se para eles e abriu muito os olhos.

**Rapariga:** Oh! Visitantes! Que emocionante!

**Rick:** Hum, nós somos os Guerreiros dos Elementos.

**Rapariga:** Ah, eu sei quem são. Não estava era à espera que aparecesse aqui alguém. Há tanto tempo que não recebemos visitas... hum, há mais de cem anos, acho eu.

**Karen:** Tu tens mais de cem anos? Bolas, tens de me indicar o médico que te fez essas plásticas, porque parece que tens a nossa idade.

A rapariga riu-se.

**Rapariga:** Eu tenho quinhentos e cinquenta e sete anos. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Vivo aqui com o meu pai. Somos os únicos guardiões que restam. Ah, esqueci-me de me apresentar, eu chamo-me Pandora.

**Helena:** Pois, prazer em conhecer-te. Nós viemos aqui em busca de ajuda para destruir a Rainha Crystalia.

**Pandora:** Sim, estou a ver. Acho que o meu pai vos pode ajudar.

**Leon:** Podes levar-nos até ele?

**Pandora:** Claro que sim. Venham atrás de mim. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

A Karen aproximou-se da Laura.

**Karen:** Achas que podemos confiar nela?

**Laura:** Sim. Ela parece inofensiva. Além disso, se só pessoas com poderes bons podem entrar aqui, ela tem de ser boa.

**Karen:** Pois, tens razão.

E eles seguiram a Pandora até a um grande edifício no centro da cidade.

**Pandora:** O meu pai e eu vivemos aqui. Entrem.

Eles seguiram novamente a Pandora e entraram todos no edifício. Passaram por várias salas até chegarem a uma sala com um trono. Um homem de longas barbas negras estava sentado no trono.

**Pandora:** Pai, temos visitas. - **disse ela, animada.**

Os guerreiros entraram e pararam a meio da sala. O homem levantou-se.

**Homem:** Guerreiros, sejam bem-vindos. Eu pressenti a vossa chegada. Eu sou o rei Zednar, guardião da Atlântida.

**Pandora:** Pai, os guerreiros vieram à procura de uma solução para um problema que têm. Eles não conseguem vencer um inimigo forte.

**Zednar:** Estou a ver. E querem mais poder, é isso?

O Pit deu um passo em frente.

**Pit:** Rei Zednar, precisamos de mais poder para salvar a Terra, caso contrário, ela vai ser destruída.

**Zednar:** Estou a perceber. Eu e a minha filha Pandora somos os últimos guardiães que restam. Não nos podemos intrometer directamente nos assuntos do mundo superior, mesmo que seja o futuro do mundo que esteja em jogo. Contudo, posso dar-vos novos poderes e vocês podem actuar.

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se e sorriram.

**Zednar:** Mas para isso, terão de conseguir completar três provas.

**Laura:** Desculpe, mas não temos tempo. O mundo está em perigo. Há monstros pelo planeta e podem matar várias pessoas.

**Zednar:** Lamento, mas segundo as regras dos anciães, para poderem obter novos poderes, terão mesmo de completar as três provas.

**Sara:** Pronto, então diga-nos quais são. Quanto mais rápido as completarmos, melhor.

**Zednar:** Muito bem, sigam-me. - **disse ele, começando a sair da sala do trono.**

Os guerreiros foram atrás dele. A Pandora ficou na sala do trono.

**Pandora:** Boa sorte, guerreiros. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Perto do portão de entrada na Atlântida, a Felícia e o Nelson estavam aborrecidos.

**Felícia:** Não acredito que chegámos aqui e agora ficámos do lado de fora! - **disse ela, furiosa.**

**Nelson:** Olha, mas há aqui qualquer coisa.

A Felícia e o Nelson aproximaram-se do portão e viram que havia um teclado pequeno e um pequeno placard a dizer para inserir uma password.

**Nelson:** Talvez consigamos abrir o portão, mesmo sem poderes, se descobrir-mos a password.

**Felícia:** Sim, é isso. Bem, vamos experimentar... hum, Guerreiros. - **escreveu ela, mas o pequeno ecrã que estava por cima do teclado ficou vermelho e apareceram as palavras, password errada.** - Bolas, não é esta.

**Nelson:** Ok e que tal se puseres, Guerreiros dos Elementos? Ou Poderes Mágicos? Experimenta.

Mas depois destas tentativas, o portão continuava por abrir.

Alguns minutos depois, o rei Zednar e os guerreiros entraram num grande estádio na cidade.

**Zednar:** Aqui estamos. A primeira prova é a luta contra os meus quatro lutadores.

**Karen:** Fogo, mais lutas? Pronto, se tem mesmo de ser.

**Lance:** E como é que é? Lutamos todos juntos?

**Zednar:** Claro que não. Vocês são treze e eu só tenho quatro lutadores. Vão ter de escolher quatro de vocês para lutarem contra os meus lutadores. - **disse ele.** - Bom, vou apresentá-los, apareçam Quarteto Magnifico!

Abriu-se um buraco no chão do estádio e saltaram de lá quatro lutadores. O buraco voltou a fechar.

**Zednar:** Aqui estão eles. São o Sr. Magnifico, a Mulher Transparente, o Coisa Ruim e o Labareda Humana. - **disse ele, apresentado os quatro lutadores.**

**Anne:** Desculpe lá, mas isto não é uma espécie de cópia do Quarteto Fantástico?

**Zednar:** Quarteto Fantástico? Nunca ouvi falar.

**Rick:** O Quarteto Fantástico são um grupo de heróis fictícios com poderes especiais. O Sr. Fantástico pode estender-se como se fosse borracha, a Mulher Invisível pode ficar invisível e tem poderes mentais, o Coisa tem muita força e o Tocha Humana tem o poder do fogo e pode voar.

O rei Zednar abriu a boca de espanto.

**Zednar:** Ah! Copiaram a ideia dos meus lutadores!

**Karen:** -.-" Pois, a Atlântida submersa há imenso tempo e eles é que copiaram a ideia.

**Zednar:** Bom... nós temos tv cabo e até foi a minha filha Pandora que deu a ideia de os criar.

**Rick:** Então ela deve ter visto um programa sobre eles.

**Zednar:** Não importa. Escolham quatro de vocês para lutarem com eles. Se vencerem, superam a prova. Mas cuidado, os quatro guerreiros que escolherem agora, não poderão participar nas duas outras provas.

**Os guerreiros tiveram de fugir para a Atlântida, em busca de novos poderes. Agora têm de superar três provas para os obter. Conseguirão passá-las todas? Não percam o próximo capítulo para ficarem a saber mais.**


	10. Enigmas

**Capítulo 10: Enigmas**

**Zednar:** Escolham quatro de vocês para lutarem com eles. Se vencerem, superam a prova. Mas cuidado, os quatro guerreiros que escolherem agora, não poderão participar nas duas outras provas.

**Laura:** Ok, pessoal, vamos pensar. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Como é que pudemos obter vantagem sobre o Quarteto Fantástico.

**Zednar:** Esses são as imitações. Os meus quatro lutadores são o Quarteto Maravilha.

**Anne:** É tudo a mesmo coisa ou parecido.

**Laura:** Vejamos, temos o Tocha Humana, que voa e supostamente o seu ponto fraco deve ser a água.

**Zednar:** Não é Tocha Humana, é o Labareda Humana. - **corrigiu ele.**

A Karen virou-se para ele, aborrecida.

**Karen:** Olhe lá, importa-se de se calar se faz favor? Estamos aqui a tratar de uma coisa importante.

**Zednar:** Credo, vocês são um bocado mal-educados.

**Karen:** Se você nos desse logo os poderes não precisávamos de ser mal-educados. - **respondeu ela**.

**Sara:** Bom, se o tal Tocha Humana ou Labareda Humana, tanto faz, tem fraqueza de água, então eu vou lutar contra ele! - **disse ela, decidida.**

**Laura:** Óptimo. Vejamos... o Coisa é que não parece ter assim uma fraqueza aparente. Talvez do frio, digo eu. Se o conseguirmos congelar, ele não pode fazer nada.

**Rick:** Então isso é com a Karen.

**Karen:** Está bem. Eu trato disso.

**Laura:** E o Sr. Fantástico tem o corpo como se fosse borracha, que também tem fraqueza de gelo.

**Karen:** Ena, está tudo a pender para o meu lado ou quê?

**Laura:** E por fim, temos a Mulher Invisível. Não vejo assim grande ponto fraco nela, já que ela pode ficar invisível e ainda por cima bloquear os ataques.

**Leon:** Eu sugiro que eu seja um dos guerreiros que vão lutar. Isto porque, com o meu ataque de escuridão, posso fazer ficar tudo escuro e atacar o inimigo de surpresa, até mesmo a Mulher Invisível.

**Laura:** Ok, então temos a Sara, a Karen e o Leon. Hum, quem mais?

**Pit:** Eu não me importo de ir combater.

**Lance:** Nem eu.

**Marina:** Desculpem lá, mas o tal Coisa é forte não é? Eu também sou! Acho que a minha força pode ser decisiva na batalha. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Lance: **Eu também sou forte. Mais do que tu, de certeza. - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Marina: **Ai é? Então vamos a um braço de ferro!

Os dois puseram os braços no chão e começaram a fazer o braço de ferro.

**Rick:** Pessoal, não temos tempo para isso!

Tanto o Lance como a Marina tinham muita força, mas passado uns segundos, a Marina conseguiu ganhar.

**Marina:** Aha! Ganhei!

**Lance:** Impossível, fui vencido por uma rapariga...

**Marie:** Isso não interessa nada.

**Helena:** Exactamente. As raparigas são tão capazes como qualquer rapaz.

**Laura:** Ok, então temos a Sara, a Karen, o Leon e a Marina para combater.

**Zednar:** Ok. Podem ir até ao centro do estádio.

**Serenity:** Boa sorte. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Anne:** Estamos a contar com vocês.

E assim, os quatro foram até ao centro do estádio. No portão da Atlântida, a Felícia e o Nelson tinham já tentado imensas passwords, mas não conseguiam abrir o portão.

**Felícia:** Bolas! Bolas! Bolas! Não vamos conseguir entrar na Atlântida...

**Nelson:** Há-de haver imensas combinações para a password... olha, tive uma ideia!

**Felícia:** Hum, lá vem parvoíce, como de costume.

**Nelson:** E se nós pedíssemos ajuda aos telespectadores? Eles podiam enviar-nos ideias para passwords. Podia ser que eles acertassem e assim conseguíamos entrar. Nós já esgotámos ideias.

**Felícia:** Nelson, finalmente tiveste uma ideia de jeito. Vá, foca a câmara em mim! - **disse ela, aperaltando-se.** - Olá caros telespectadores. Têm estado atentos a tudo? Se têm, já sabem que estamos aqui no portão da lendária Atlântida. Os guerreiros conseguiram entrar por terem poderes, mas eu e o meu colega não conseguimos. Para entrar, precisamos de uma password, mas estamos sem ideias. Se você, caro telespectador, tiver ideias para passwords, mande uma mensagem para o número 971267439 com o seu nome e a sua password. Vá, habilite-se a descobrir a password certa que abre este portão e ver o seu nome dito na televisão para todo o mundo!

Logo de seguida, começaram a chegar imensas mensagens.

**Felícia:** Ah, eu sou mesmo boa! A ideia está a resultar.

**Nelson:** Pois, mas a ideia foi minha...

**Felícia:** Vejamos, temos aqui uma mensagem de uma tal, Constança Calhau. Ela sugere a password, Sanita. Mas que raio de ideia é esta? Bem, vamos tentar. - **disse ela, pondo a password, mas não era a correcta.** - Vi logo que isto não ia resultar... bom, a próxima é de José Castelo Negro, que sugere a palavra Diamante.

A Felícia tentou aquela palavra, mas o portão continuava sem abrir. As mensagens continuavam a chegar rapidamente.

**Felícia:** Bem, mensagens tenho muitas, agora será que alguma tem o raio da password correcta?

**Nelson:** Olha, vamos tentando a ver se temos sorte.

A Sara, o Leon, a Karen e a Marina pararam no meio do estádio, olhando para os quatro lutadores do rei Zednar, o Sr. Maravilha, a Mulher Transparente, o Coisa Ruim e o Labareda Humana.

**Zednar:** Ora bem, então comecem. Boa sorte.

Uma barreira envolveu o centro do estádio.

**Karen:** Parece que temos uma barreira que nos impede de sair do estádio. Basicamente, nem nos podemos esconder.

**Leon:** Ora, o que importa é atacar.

**Marina:** Sim. Mas afinal o rei Zednar desejou boa sorte a nós ou aos lutadores dele?

**Sara:** Não faço ideia.

Nessa altura, os quatro lutadores mexeram-se.

**Sr. Maravilha:** Guerreiros, nós vamos vencer-vos.

**Marina:** Sim, vai sonhando.

**Labareda Humana:** Tomem lá! - **gritou ele, voando pelo ar.** - Chuva de Fogo!

Várias bolas de fogo começaram a cair do tecto do estádio.

**Sara:** Onda Congelante! - **gritou ela e o ataque voou por cima dos quatro guerreiros, protegendo-os do ataque.**

Por essa altura, o Coisa Ruim começou a correr para os guerreiros.

**Leon:** Cuidado!

Mas o Coisa Ruim agarrou num dos braços da Sara e lançou-a contra a Karen. Ambas caíram no chão.

**Marina:** Ah, seu estúpido! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra o Coisa Ruim, que se protegeu. No momento seguinte, o Sr. Maravilha estendeu os braços e prendeu a Marina.

**Leon: **Larga-a! - **gritou ele.**

Mas de seguida foi atirado para trás e caiu no chão. A Mulher Transparente apareceu do nada.

**Mulher Transparente: **Gostaste do meu murro?

**Leon: **Não te vi aproximar...

**Mulher Transparente:** Claro, não me podias ver.

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Como estava distraída, a Mulher Transparente levou com o ataque e caiu no chão, congelada.

**Leon:** Ok. Eclipse Nocturno!

Ficou tudo negro dentro do estádio.

**Zednar:** Ena, mas o que é isto?

**Pit:** É o poder do Guerreiro da Escuridão. - **respondeu ele.**

Os guerreiros e os lutadores não viam nada, excepto o Leon, que se mexeu rapidamente pela escuridão.

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

O ataque acertou no Sr. Maravilha e ele caiu no chão, largando a Marina. A escuridão desapareceu.

**Karen:** Vamos atacá-los com força! - **gritou ela.** - Raio Glacial!

O ataque acertou no Coisa Ruim e ele caiu no chão.

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

O ataque foi contra o Labareda Humana, mas ele desviou-se.

**Sara:** Toma lá outra vez! Água Congelante!

Desta vez o ataque acertou no Labareda Humana, o fogo extinguiu-se e ele caiu no chão.

**Marina: **Energia de Pedras!

**Leon: **Choque da Escuridão!

O ataque acertou no Coisa Ruim, que se estava a levantar. Ele acabou por cair no chão novamente, desmaiado.

**Karen: **Eu termino isto. Raio Glacial!

O ataque acertou no Labareda Humana e no Sr. Maravilha, congelando os dois.

**Zednar: **Oh, mas que bem, eles conseguiram vencer os meus quatro lutadores! - **disse ele, surpreendido. **- Congelaram três deles e fizeram com que o outro desmaiasse. Muito bem.

A barreira em volta do estádio desapareceu.

**Zednar:** Muito bem, guerreiros. Passaram a primeira prova.

Os quatro guerreiros aproximaram-se.

**Zednar:** Bom, vamos para a próxima prova. - **disse ele, caminhando para fora do estádio.**

**Laura:** Então e os seus lutadores?

**Zednar:** Ah, eles já voltam a si. Não se preocupem, eles ficam bem.

E de seguida, saíram todos do estádio. A primeira prova estava completa.

À entrada da Atlântida, a Felícia e o Nelson tentavam ainda encontrar a password correcta.

**Felícia:** Uf, estou farta disto! - **gritou ela, aborrecida.** - Argh, deixa cá ver, a Lili Canetas mandou a password Plásticas... pois, deve mesmo ser isso. Deixa cá ver a próxima... hum, o Zé Macanbuzio mandou a password Zé... ai, eu estou quase a ter um ataque de nervos!

**Nelson:** Calma. Havemos de encontrar a password correcta.

**Felícia:** Mas tem de ser depressa ou perdemos a acção toda! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Deixa cá ver o que diz a próxima mensagem, é do Valdemar Bezeunto... uh? Diz "você é uma boazona"... mas o que vem a ser isto? Que confianças são estas?

**Nelson:** Realmente, que ordinário.

**Felícia:** É verdade, que ordinário... mas obrigado por dizer que sou boazona, eu sei que sou. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Nelson:** -.-"

**Felícia:** Deixa cá ver a próxima mensagem... ah, vem de uma tal Pandora. Diz que a password é Nepturanus. Hum, deixa cá tentar.

Ela pôs a password e no momento seguinte, o portão começou a abrir-se.

**Felícia:** Ah! Conseguimos! É a password certa! - **disse ela, feliz.**

**Nelson:** Vamos mas é entrar, antes que o portão se feche.

Eles passaram pelo portão e o portão fechou-se atrás deles.

**Felícia:** Finalmente, entrámos na Atlântida. Nelson, filma tudo!

Na sala do trono, a Pandora estava a ver a emissão na televisão e estava toda contente.

**Pandora:** Aha! Eu sou mesmo esperta. Eu deixei-lhes a password certa e agora vão dizer o meu nome na televisão. Espero eu... bem, se não disserem, chateio-os até eles fazerem isso.

A Felícia e o Nelson seguiram pela cidade, vendo tudo à volta e filmando tudo também.

**Felícia:** Isto é o máximo!

**Nelson:** Felícia, a bateria da câmara está mesmo a terminar.

**Felícia:** Bolas, temos de arranjar um lugar para a ligar à electricidade... se houver aqui electricidade.

Eles continuaram a caminhar pela cidade, a determinada altura, a Pandora encontrou-os.

**Pandora:** Olá! - **disse ela, sorridente.**

**Felícia:** Uh? Quem és tu?

**Pandora:** Sou a Pandora, a que mandou a password certa para vocês entrarem aqui.

**Felícia:** Oh, mas que interessante. Tu vives aqui? És uma das habitantes?

**Pandora:** Sou, bem, só aqui vivo eu e o meu pai.

**Felícia:** Mas é uma maravilha. Olha, posso fazer-te uma entrevista?

**Pandora:** Para a televisão? Claro! Sempre quis aparecer na televisão!

**Nelson:** Mas a bateria da câmara está a acabar...

**Pandora:** Podem carregá-la na minha casa. Venham.

E a Felícia e o Nelson seguiram a Pandora.

Entretanto, o rei Zednar levou os guerreiros até um outro edifício.

**Zednar:** Ora, aqui estamos. - **disse ele, entrando num edifício com muitas cadeiras e sofás.** - Sentem-se.

Os guerreiros fizeram o que ele mandou e sentaram-se.

**Zednar:** A segunda prova é uma prova de inteligência e dedução. Vocês superaram a prova da força, por isso agora é a altura da inteligência. - **disse ele. -** Escolham três de vocês para participarem na prova. Vão ter de responder a três enigmas. Se acertarem na solução dos três enigmas, superam a prova. E claro, não podem escolher nenhum dos guerreiros que participaram na prova anterior.

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se e começaram a falar.

**Sara:** Laura, tens de participar nesta prova, és a mais inteligente.

**Leon:** E a Helena também é inteligente. Helena, deves participar nesta prova.

A Laura encolheu os ombros.

**Laura:** Tudo bem. Eu participo.

**Helena:** Eu também.

**Marina:** E quem mais pode ser escolhido? Anne? Rick? Josh? Algum de vocês quer tentar participar nesta prova?

**Josh:** Eu posso tentar, mas não sou muito bom em enigmas.

**Lance:** Eu também sou péssimo em enigmas. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Marie:** Ok, então Josh e Lance, vocês ficam de fora. Serenity, queres tentar? Tu és inteligente também.

**Serenity:** Sim, mas com enigmas não sou muito boa...

**Pit:** Pronto, participo eu. Não pode ser assim tão difícil.

O rei Zednar abanou a cabeça.

**Zednar:** Ok, então está escolhido, não é? Vocês os três, venham comigo.

O Pit, a Laura e a Helena seguiram o rei Zednar até outra sala e sentaram-se numas cadeiras. Na primeira sala, apareceu um monitor na parede e eles puderam ver os outros.

**Anne:** Espero que eles consigam.

**Rick:** Sim, esperemos que sim.

O rei Zednar sorriu ao Pit, à Helena e à Laura.

**Zednar:** Então vamos lá. Eu vou dar-vos o enigma e vocês têm cinco minutos para pensarem na solução e me dizerem. Mas pensem bem, se errarem, perdem a prova.

Os três acenaram afirmativamente.

**Zednar: **Ok, primeiro enigma e o mais básico e fácil que se possa imaginar. - **disse ele, aclarando a voz. -** A mãe do Samuel tem três filhos, Tico, Taco e... como se chama o terceiro filho?

Os três olharam para o rei Zednar com expressões incrédulas.

**Helena:** É esse o primeiro enigma? Que parvoíce. Obviamente que o terceiro filho é o Samuel!

**Zednar:** Certo.

**Pit:** -.-" Grande dificuldade que foi o primeiro enigma.

**Zednar:** Ora, eu disse que era fácil. Os outros dois são mais difíceis.

Enquanto isso, a Rainha Crystalia tinha aparecido no pólo norte.

**Crystalia:** Agora vou acabar com este planeta. Vou congelar tudo primeiro e depois transformar tudo em cristal. - **disse ela, erguendo os braços.** - Venham a mim, poderes do mal, da morte e do gelo! Encham este planeta de sofrimento!

Rajadas de vento e frio ergueram-se.

**Crystalia:** Espalhem-se por todo o mundo!

E a pouco e pouco, gelo, vento e frio começou a aparecer em todo o mundo.

De volta aos três guerreiros, o rei Zednar já estava no segundo enigma.

**Zednar:** Um detective queria um novo assistente. Tinha três candidatos possíveis para o emprego. Resolveu dar-lhes um pequeno teste. E disse-lhes: rapazes, há um crime que precisa de ser resolvido. Existe uma pista para o crime numa das bibliotecas da cidade. A pista está presa dentro de um livro, entre as páginas 165 e 166. - **disse ele.** - Dois dos candidatos saíram dali rapidamente, para procurarem a pista. O terceiro continuou ali, sentado. O detective deu-lhe o emprego a ele. Porque é que ele ficou com o emprego? O que é que os dois outros candidatos não sabiam?

A Laura, a Helena e o Pit ficaram pensativos.

**Zednar:** Pensem bem e dêem-me uma resposta.

Enquanto isso, na cidade Starfield, os monstros que a Rainha Crystalia tinha soltado na cidade, andavam a destruir tudo e o frio do feitiço da rainha estava a alastrar-se e tinha começado a nevar.

Na prisão, a Gina continuava na sua cela. Ouviu passos. Os monstros andavam por ali.

**Gina (pensando):** Ai, agora é que eu vou desta para melhor! Raios partam os polícias que me deixaram aqui! Se eu sobreviver, processo-os!

Por essa altura, ela ouviu vários barulhos e no momento seguinte uma das paredes da cela caiu e ela saltou para trás, evitando ser atingida. Dois monstros estavam ali.

**Gina:** Ai! Credo!

**Monstro Couve:** Aha! Uma humana!

**Monstro Cenoura:** Vamos matá-la!

A Gina deu um passo atrás.

**Gina:** Mas o que é isto? Dois monstros com forma de couve e cenoura, mas que palhaçada é esta?!

**Couve:** Ei! As couves fazem bem!

**Cenoura:** Pois. E as cenouras fazem bem aos olhos!

**Gina:** Argh! Tomem lá! - **gritou ela, avançando para eles e dando-lhes murros.**

Em poucos segundos, os dois monstros caíram no chão, desmaiados.

**Gina:** Ena pá, eu sou forte! Consegui vencê-los e agora posso sair finalmente daqui.

A Gina saiu da cela pela parede caída.

**Gina (pensando):** E agora vou mas é esconder-me noutro lugar qualquer.

E saiu dali a correr.

De volta aos guerreiros...

**Pit:** Porque será que o terceiro candidato, que não fez nada é conseguiu o emprego? Se calhar o detective não era bom da cabeça e até achou piada àquele ser preguiçoso ou algo assim. - **sugeriu o Pit.**

**Helena:** Não, que ideia! Tem de haver alguma explicação lógica.

**Laura:** Vejamos... hum, a pista para o crime estava entre as páginas 165 e 166... ah, mas é tão óbvio, porque é que não vi isto antes? - **perguntou ela, sorrindo.** - Já sei a resposta.

**Helena:** Tens a certeza?

**Laura:** Tenho.

**Zednar:** Então, qual é a resposta?

**Laura:** Ora, as páginas 165 e 166 pertencem à mesma folha, a página 165 é a parte da frente e a página 166 é a parte de trás, logo, nenhuma pista podia estar entre elas. Se fosse entre as páginas 166 e 167 era possível, mas entre a 165 e 166, não. O detective deu o emprego ao candidato que ficou porque ele chegou a esta conclusão e não foi procurar mais nada, pois sabia que não podia existir nada entre estas duas páginas.

O rei Zednar abanou a cabeça, sorrindo.

**Zednar:** Muito bem, está correcto. Mas agora falta o terceiro enigma, que é muito mais difícil.

De volta à cidade Starfield, desta vez no museu, os habitantes estavam atentos à televisão. Alguns estavam a ver a entrevista que a Felícia estava a fazer à Pandora, mas outros viam outro canal.

**Jornalista Kelvin:** Uma vaga de frio está a espalhar-se pelo mundo. Está a nevar em quase todos os pontos do planeta. Até no Deserto do Saara! Será isto obra dos monstros? Se não parar de nevar em breve, todo o mundo ficará congelado!

**Ashley:** Credo, que horror. - **disse ela, chocada.** - Os Guerreiros têm de fazer alguma coisa.

**Sabrina:** Eles estão a fazer. Mas os estúpidos dos jornalistas que os acompanhavam ficaram para trás e agora estão a entrevista a tal princesa Pandora ou lá como se chama. Deviam era estar a seguir o que os guerreiros estão a fazer. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Dean:** Todos esperamos que os guerreiros nos consigam salvar a. Salvar o mundo. Já o fizeram mais do que uma vez.

**Peter:** Pois, mas nunca houve assim um ataque à escala mundial.

Nesse momento, eles começaram a ouvir barulhos do lado de fora do museu. O Pai da Marina foi espreitar por uma das janelas.

**Pai da Marina:** Oh, há monstros lá fora! - **gritou ele.**

Gerou-se um grande alvoroço.

**Mãe da Laura:** Calma! Tenham calma! A barreira está a proteger-nos! Eles não podem entrar.

A Courtney e a Britney cruzaram os braços.

**Courtney:** Vamos lá ver se a barreira aguenta.

**Britney:** Pois. Não quero morrer aqui!

De volta aos guerreiros...

**Zednar:** Ora bem, guerreiros. Falta o terceiro e último enigma.

**Pit:** Venha ele, estamos preparados.

**Helena:** Está a Laura e eu. Tu ainda não disseste nada de jeito.

**Pit:** -.-" Obrigadinha.

**Zednar:** Então, vou dizer-vos qual é o terceiro enigma.

Os três guerreiros acenaram afirmativamente e prestaram atenção.

**Zednar:** Terceiro enigma. Um maníaco decide que aquela era a ocasião perfeita para matar todos os que odiava. Convidado para uma festa, ele comparece com uma taça de ponche. Ele cumprimenta o anfitrião e mostra o que trouxe. Serve dois copos de ponche, feito com groselha, água e gelo apenas. Um dos copos bebe o maníaco, e outro quem bebe é o anfitrião da festa. O anfitrião elogia o ponche e brinca sobre o mesmo ainda não estar "baptizado". O maníaco sorri e diz estar com um problema. Diz ter que sair, mas que voltará antes do fim da festa. Despede-se de todos e sai da casa, local da festa.

O Rei Zednar fez uma pausa e depois prosseguiu.

**Zednar:** O maníaco atravessa a rua e entra no seu carro. Liga o rádio e fica ali à espreita, a observar a movimentação de longe. Após algumas horas, volta para à festa. Todos estão mortos e o ponche quase acabado. Mais uma vez, sorri, dando por concluído o seu plano. Como é que ele conseguiu executar o seu plano, matando toda a gente?

**E termina assim o capítulo, com este terceiro e último enigma. Qual será a resposta? Sabem qual é? No próximo capítulo, será revelada a resposta, mas será que os guerreiros a vão descobrir por eles mesmos ou terá de ser o rei Zednar a explicar-lhes e eles perderão a prova?**


	11. Poderes

**Capítulo 11: Poderes**

**Zednar:** Terceiro enigma. Um maníaco decide que aquela era a ocasião perfeita para matar todos os que odiava. Convidado para uma festa, ele comparece com uma taça de ponche. Ele cumprimenta o anfitrião e mostra o que trouxe. Serve dois copos de ponche, feito com groselha, água e gelo apenas. Um dos copos bebe o maníaco, e outro quem bebe é o anfitrião da festa. O anfitrião elogia o ponche e brinca sobre o mesmo ainda não estar "baptizado". O maníaco sorri e diz estar com um problema. Diz ter que sair, mas que voltará antes do fim da festa. Despede-se de todos e sai da casa, local da festa.

O Rei Zednar fez uma pausa e depois prosseguiu.

**Zednar:** O maníaco atravessa a rua e entra no seu carro. Liga o rádio e fica ali à espreita, a observar a movimentação de longe. Após algumas horas, volta para à festa. Todos estão mortos e o ponche quase acabado. Mais uma vez, sorri, dando por concluído o seu plano. Como é que ele conseguiu executar o seu plano, matando toda a gente?

A Helena, o Pit e a Laura ficaram pensativos.

**Pit:** Ena, isto é difícil... parece que a morte teve a ver com o ponche. Mas rei Zednar, não podia ter o tal maníaco voltado à casa e matado as pessoas com uma pistola ou algo assim?

**Zednar:** Não. Eu expliquei exactamente o que precisavam de saber. As coisas aconteceram como eu disse. O maníaco só voltou depois e já encontrou as pessoas mortas e não havia marcas de facadas, nem balas.

**Helena:** Ena, este enigma é realmente complicado. Não percebo qual será a resposta.

**Laura:** Calma. A resposta tem de estar no ponche. O maníaco trouxe ponche. Mas também o bebeu... o que é estranho, porque se o ponche estivesse envenenado, ele também morreria. Talvez tivesse tomado alguma coisa para prevenir o envenenamento.

**Zednar:** Não. Nada disso.

**Helena:** Então vamos lá analisar o ponche. Pode repetir com que é que o ponche foi feito?

**Zednar:** Posso. Foi feito com groselha, água e gelo.

**Laura:** Vamos lá analisar isto melhor, então.

Na cidade Starfield, as pessoas que estavam no museu começavam a ficar inquietas. Os monstros estavam a tentar destruir a barreira, liderados pelo Marston e a Neblunia.

**Marston:** Vá, destruam lá a barreira! - **gritou ele, irritado.** - São mesmo lentos.

**Neblunia:** É verdade. É melhor ajudá-los, senão não saímos daqui hoje. Tempestade Ventosa!

**Marston:** Eu também ajudo. Remoinho de Água Negra!

Os ataques foram contra a barreira, que começava a enfraquecer. Dentro do museu, as pessoas estavam a murmurar, sem saber o que fazer. O Presidente foi até um ponto alto.

**Presidente:** Acalmem-se! Se os monstros destruírem a barreira, vamos render-nos e pode ser que eles nos poupem.

Mas logo de seguida, a mãe da Marina tirou-o dali.

**Mãe da Marina:** Você está parvo ou quê? Não nos vamos render!

**Courtney:** Mas eles vão matar-nos!

**Mãe da Marina:** Eu e alguns dos presentes já lutámos contra monstros anteriormente e vencemos, ouviram? Temos é de lutar. E vamos acabar com eles.

As pessoas agitaram-se mais.

**Pai da Daphne:** Eu não gosto muito de lutar. Mas se tiver mesmo de ser…

**Beatrice:** Mas lutamos com o quê?

**Mãe da Marina:** Vamos procurar tudo o que pudermos. Há aqui tantas obras de arte feiosas que podemos arremessar contra os monstros... e há-de haver outras coisas, procurem!

**Presidente:** Esta gente vai vandalizar o museu! - **gritou ele, irritado.**

**Mãe da Marina:** Se com isso, conseguirem manter-se vivos, acho que eles preferem a vida deles ao museu.

**Presidente:** Disparate! Este museu é muito valioso!

**Director: **É verdade. Isto vai ser vandalismo puro! **– gritou o director do museu, zangado.**

A Beatrice aproximou-se.

**Beatrice:** Olhe, eu sou uma pintora. As obras de arte são importantes, mas a vida humana é muito mais. Agora vão mas é arranjar alguma coisa para se defenderem e não chateiem!

O Presidente baixou a cabeça e afastou-se. O director seguiu-o.

**Mãe da Marina:** Assim é que é! Este presidente, se sairmos daqui vivos, vai mas é para o olho da rua e elegemos outro. - **disse ela.** - E olhe lá, você não é a mãe do Josh? Eu sou a mãe da Marina.

**Beatrice:** Marina? A namorada do Josh?

**Mãe da Marina:** Sim.

**Beatrice:** Oh, prazer em conhecê-la. Ainda não nos conhecíamos. A Marina parece uma boa rapariga e muito determinada. Parece que sai à mãe.

**Mãe da Marina:** É verdade, eu sou muito determinada. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Mas olhe que você também não esteve nada mal.

**Beatrice:** Obrigada. Vamos lá mas é arranjar coisas para nos defendermos!

De volta à Atlântida, os três guerreiros, Pit, Laura e Helena continuavam pensativos.

**Helena:** Não percebo. Como é que o raio do maníaco matou toda a gente? Ele também bebeu o ponche e não morreu, nem tomou nada para prevenir um possível envenenamento, logo o ponche não devia estar envenenado.

**Zednar:** Têm de resolver o enigma com os dados que vos dei.

O Pit e a Helena continuaram a dar sugestões. O tempo estava a acabar-se. A Laura continuava pensativa. Qual era a solução? Tinha de haver uma solução... E depois, ela começou a pensar. O maníaco tinha saído para o carro e tinha esperado, logo, as mortes não teriam sido imediatas. O que é que levava tempo a actuar? Veneno, mas o ponche não podia estar envenenado... claro! O ponche não, mas... A Laura sorriu.

**Laura:** Já sei!

**Helena:** Já sabes? Encontraste a solução?

**Laura:** Sim, foi complicado, mas é a única solução possível.

**Pit:** Laura, olhe que se errares...

**Laura:** Não vou errar. Estou confiante.

**Zednar:** Ok. Qual é a solução, então?

**Laura:** Bom, como todos pensámos, o maníaco envenenou as pessoas. Mas não foi logo propriamente no ponche, na parte líquida, quero eu dizer. Ora vejam, o maníaco chegou à festa e bebeu logo do ponche, certo? E não morreu envenenado, certo? Ora então, tinha de ser algo que não era a parte líquida do ponche, mas estava no ponche! O veneno estava no gelo! O maníaco deixou a festa e ficou a esperar algum tempo, isto porque o gelo tinha de derreter. Ao derreter, o veneno passou para a parte líquida do ponche, as pessoas beberam o ponche e morreram todos.

A Helena e o Pit pareciam surpreendidos e o Rei Zednar também.

**Zednar:** Ena, não posso crer! Realmente, acertaste na resposta!

**Pit:** Boa Laura! Conseguiste!

**Helena:** Passámos mais uma prova! - **disse ela, contente.**

**Zednar:** Que poder de dedução... muito bem. - **disse ele, recompondo-se.** - Falta só uma prova. Venham comigo.

Eles regressaram à sala anterior, onde os outros guerreiros os felicitaram, principalmente à Laura.

**Rick:** Eu sabia que conseguias decifrar os enigmas, amor. - **disse ele, beijando a namorada.**

**Karen:** Credo, arranjem um quarto.

Os outros riram-se e o Rick e a Laura coraram.

**Rick:** O que foi? Já não posso beijar a minha namorada ou quê?

Os outros sorriram e saíram dali atrás do rei Zednar. Entretanto, a Felícia e o Nelson tinham terminado de entrevistar a Pandora.

**Pandora:** Isto foi divertido. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - E apareci na televisão!

**Felícia:** Pois, mas agora temos de encontrar os guerreiros.

**Pandora:** Eles estão com o meu pai. Eu levo-os até eles.

**Felícia:** Óptimo. Vamos lá. A câmara está carregada, Nelson?

**Nelson:** Está.

**Pandora:** Vamos então.

Os três saíram dali. Pouco depois, o rei Zednar e os guerreiros pararam perto de uma entrada para um labirinto.

**Zednar:** Aqui está a última prova.

Nesse momento, chegaram a Pandora, a Felícia e o Nelson.

**Pandora:** Pai, cá estou eu. Sabes, estes jornalistas fizeram-me uma entrevista e apareci na televisão! - **disse ela, feliz.**

**Anne:** Ena, conseguiram passar pelo portão. - **disse ela, olhando para a Felícia e o Nelson.**

**Felícia:** É que nós somos bons e muito espertos.

**Pandora:** Hum, mas fui eu que vos dei a password para entrarem.

**Felícia:** Pois, mas isso não interessa nada.

**Zednar:** Guerreiros, voltemos ao assunto das provas. Esta é a última prova. Se a superarem, ganham novos poderes. - **disse ele.** - Os seis guerreiros restantes, que ainda não participaram em prova nenhuma, têm de entrar no labirinto e chegar ao fim dele.

**Karen:** Parece fácil.

**Zednar:** Oh, mas há obstáculos no labirinto. Terão de os superar. E há alguns lutadores meus que vos irão tentar atacar. Se eles acertarem num de vocês, essa pessoa é imediatamente transportada para fora do labirinto e fica fora de jogo. Pelo menos um de vocês tem de chegar ao final do labirinto sem ser eliminado, para a prova ser superada. Entenderam?

Eles acenaram afirmativamente.

**Zednar: **Boa sorte, então.

A Anne, o Rick, o Josh, a Marie, o Lance e a Serenity prepararam-se para entrar no labirinto.

**Laura: **Boa sorte.

**Marina: **Contamos com vocês.

**Felícia: **Ei, nós também vamos! Queremos filmar tudo!

**Zednar: **Não. Só os guerreiros podem entrar no labirinto, mas nós vamos ver o que se passa. - **disse ele, batendo palmas. Logo de seguida, um ecrã gigante apareceu perto da entrada. **- Vamos ver tudo por aqui.

**Nelson:** Pronto, dá para eu filmar na mesma.

**Zednar:** Estão prontos, guerreiros?

**Anne:** Eu estou. Vamos lá terminar com isto e ter os nossos poderes novos.

**Lance:** Sim. Temos de nos despachar para irmos salvar o mundo.

**Pandora:** Boa sorte guerreiros.

Os seis acenaram afirmativamente, disseram adeus e entraram no labirinto.

Na cidade Starfield, as pessoas do museu estavam preparadas para a luta que poderia acontecer.

**Mãe da Marina:** Crianças e velhotes que já nem se conseguem quase mexer, vão todos para uma sala das traseiras. Vamos tentar pôr-vos a salvo.

**Mãe da Sara:** Sabrina, vai lá.

**Sabrina:** Não! Eu quero lutar! - **respondeu ela, aborrecida.** - Eu não sou nenhuma criança.

**Pai da Sara:** Sabrina, faz o que a tua mãe manda e vai!

**Sabrina:** Mas...

O pai dela aproximou-se mais.

**Pai da Sara:** Querida, não te queremos em perigo. E depois, imagina que entram monstros lá nas traseiras, tem de estar lá alguém a protegê-los. Contamos contigo.

A Sabrina abanou a cabeça.

**Sabrina:** Está bem.

Ela e a Ashley dirigiram-se às traseiras do museu com algumas crianças e velhotes. A Courtney e a Britney puseram-se discretamente entre o grupo para não terem de ficar a lutar na parte da frente do museu.

**Britney:** Onde raio anda a Shirley?

**Courtney:** Então, ela foi para as traseiras com o Ben... bom, fazer coiso e tal. Se calhar ainda os encontramos lá.

**Britney:** Espero é que não seja numa situação embaraçosa.

Quando eles chegaram à sala mais afastada, encontraram a Shirley e o Ben aos beijos.

**Sabrina:** Ei, ó namoradeiros, terminou a diversão.

A Shirley e o Ben olharam para aquele grupo.

**Shirley:** Mas o que é isto? Porque é que nos vieram interromper?

A Courtney aproximou-se e explicou a situação.

**Shirley:** Estamos em perigo? Credo. Espero que não entre aqui nenhum monstro.

**Sabrina:** Se entrar, conto convosco para nos ajudarem a vencê-los, porque vocês são jovens e fortes. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Ben: **Podem contar comigo.

**Shirley: **Comigo não. Não vou lutar contra monstro nenhum, era só o que faltava. Se aparecer aí algum vou mas é fugir.

Na Atlântida, os seis guerreiros percorriam o labirinto.

**Lance: **Esquerda ou direita?

**Marie: **Esquerda.

Eles seguiram pela esquerda e depararam-se com um caminho sem saída.

**Marie: **Pronto, afinal era pela direita...

**Anne: **Será que vamos conseguir chegar ao fim do labirinto? Tenho as minhas dúvidas.

**Josh:** Vamos sim! É a única prova que falta para ganharmos novos poderes. Não vamos perder agora.

Eles caminharam por alguns segundos, até que viram uma figura negra.

**Serenity:** Cuidado, é um dos lutadores!

**Lutador Negro:** Raio Negro!

O ataque foi na direcção dos guerreiros e como o espaço no labirinto era apertado, o ataque acertou na Marie e ela desapareceu em seguida.

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

O ataque foi contra o lutador negro e ele também desapareceu.

**Anne:** O lutador foi vencido, mas a Marie está fora de jogo...

Na cidade Starfield, a barreira estava mesmo quase a quebrar-se.

**Neblunia:** Mais um ataque e destruímos a barreira. Tempestade Ventosa!

O ataque foi contra a barreira e ela desapareceu.

**Marston:** Já está! Monstros, ataquem e matem toda a gente!

Os monstros começaram a avançar rapidamente.

**Neblunia:** Isto vai ser divertido. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Vamos.

Os monstros começaram a entrar no museu.

**Mãe da Marina:** Ao ataque!

Várias esculturas voaram pelo ar, acertando em vários monstros, que caíram no chão, mas outros continuavam a avançar. As pessoas começaram a tentar repelir os monstros.

**Oliver:** Tomem lá! - **gritou ele, dando um murro num dos monstros.**

Ele ouviu um grito. A Beatrice estava a ser atacada por um monstro. Aproximou-se rapidamente, tirou uma faca do bolso e espetou a faca na cabeça do monstro, que caiu no chão, morto.

**Oliver:** Estás bem, Beatrice?

**Beatrice:** Estou. Obrigada. Salvaste-me a vida. - **disse ela, ofegante.** - Oliver, acho que não vamos conseguir sair daqui vivos...

**Oliver:** Não digas isso! Então ainda agora me curei da leucemia, achas que vou morrer aqui? Nem pensar!

**Beatrice:** Oliver, és sempre o mesmo. - **disse ela, suspirando e levantando-se.** - Ouve uma coisa, se nós sairmos daqui vivos, não me escapas! Deixo o meu trabalho de lado e vou lutar para ficar contigo outra vez.

O Oliver sorriu.

**Oliver:** Digo o mesmo, Beatrice. - **disse ele. Um monstro tentou atacá-lo por trás, mas ele esquivou-se.** - Mas agora, vamos é lutar contra estes monstros!

Os monstros estavam a atacar em força. O Pai da Laura ficou ferido num dos braços, enquanto um dos monstros se lembrou de atacar o cabelo da Mãe da Karen. Ela não ficou contente, pegou na sua mala e acertou com ela no monstro até ele desmaiar.

O Peter e o Dean tinham-se munido de pedaços de madeira tirados de uma escultura e estavam a atacar os monstros. Mas alguns dos monstros começaram a dirigir-se ao fundo do museu.

**Sabrina: **Calem-se! Oiço passos. - **disse ela e todos os que estavam no fundo do museu se calaram**. - Vem aí alguém! Devem ser os monstros!

E no momento seguinte, seis monstros entraram nas traseiras do museu. As crianças encolheram-se de medo e começaram a chorar.

**Monstro Feioso:** Vamos matar-vos a todos!

**Sabrina:** Não deixo que lhes façam mal!

**Ben:** Vamos lutar!

Na Atlântida, os cinco guerreiros continuavam a percorrer o labirinto. A certa altura, um alçapão abriu-se, o Lance não viu, caiu nele e foi teletransportado para fora do labirinto.

**Rick:** Ora bolas, menos um...

**Anne:** Agora só somos quatro.

**Josh:** Havemos de chegar ao fim do labirinto. Vamos continuar.

De volta à cidade Starfield, na parte detrás do museu, a Sabrina e o Ben tinham-se atirado a alguns monstros, mas foram logo mandados contra uma parede.

**Monstro Feioso:** Vamos matar-vos a todos. Vai ser um banho de sangue. -** disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Ashley:** Parem! Não vamos deixar. - gritou ela.

Um dos monstros pegou na Ashley e lançou-a contra o Ben, que se estava a levantar. Caíram os dois no chão. Os monstros estavam a aproximar-se das crianças, dos velhotes, da Shirley, da Courtney e da Britney, que estavam todos encolhidos a um canto.

Um dos velhotes era o Sir Joseph Gold, amigo da Karen, que trocava o nome de toda a gente e que era bastante rico.

**Sir Joseph:** Parece que é o fim.

Uma menina de cinco anos agarrou-se à Shirley, a chorar. Chamava-se Melissa.

**Melissa:** Tenho medo. Não quero morrer.

A Shirley ficou paralisada. Coitada daquela criança. Coitada de todas as crianças. Baixou-se.

**Shirley: **Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem. - **disse ela, abraçando a menina.**

Os monstros avançaram.

**Courtney:** Ai, eles vão acabar connosco! - **gritou ela, aflita.**

Os monstros aproximaram-se e sorriram.

**Feioso:** Vamos começar por quem? Ah, vamos dar uma dentadinha numa das crianças. - **disse ele e depois olhou para a menina a que a Shirley estava abraçada**. - Quero aquela. Dá-ma cá.

**Shirley:** Nem penses!

A Melissa começou a chorar ainda mais.

**Feioso:** Argh, então vou matar-vos às duas agora mesmo!

A Shirley largou a Melissa e pôs-se à frente dela.

**Shirley:** Esta criança e as outras têm muito para viver. Não as podes matar!

**Feioso:** Ninguém me dá ordens! - **gritou ele, atacando a Shirley com uma garra.**

Acertou-lhe no braço e começou a escorrer sangue.

**Feioso:** Sai da frente e deixa-me matar a miúda!

**Shirley:** Nunca! Só por cima do meu cadáver!

**Feioso:** Então, que assim seja!

O monstro atacou a Shirley, uma e outra vez. A Courtney e a Britney tentaram fazê-lo parar, mas foram lançadas contra uma parede. A Shirley aguentou os golpes, defendendo a Melissa, que estava atrás de si, cheia de medo.

Por fim, a Shirley caiu no chão. Havia sangue por todo o lado.

**Ben:** Shirley! Não! - **gritou ele.**

**Feioso:** Hunf, está prestes a ir desta para melhor. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

A Sabrina estava horrorizada. A Shirley, estúpida, egocêntrica e inconsequente, estava a sacrificar-se para proteger aquela menina.

**Sabrina (pensando):** Sara, preciso de ti! Mana, vamos todos morrer. Ajuda-nos por favor!

Na Atlântida, a Sara sentiu-se estranha.

**Laura:** O que foi, Sara?

**Sara:** Alguma coisa... espera. - **disse ela, fechando os olhos.**

Depois, a Sara ouviu as palavras da irmã e percebeu o que se estava a passar.

**Sara:** Oh não! Pessoal, o museu está a ser atacado por monstros! Não sei como… talvez por estar aqui na Atlântida, mas consegui ouvir os pensamentos da Sabrina.

**Karen:** Meu Deus! Os meus pais estão em perigo!

**Laura:** Todos os nossos pais estão.

A Sara aproximou-se do rei Zednar.

**Sara:** Rei Zednar, precisamos dos poderes, agora mesmo! As nossas famílias e outras pessoas inocentes estão em perigo!

**Zednar:** Não vos dou os poderes até completarem as três provas.

**Sara:** Mas não temos tempo! Eles vão morrer todos se não fizermos alguma coisa rapidamente.

**Zednar:** Regras são regras e têm de cumprir as três tarefas e mais nada!

A Sara, furiosa, aproximou-se do rei Zednar e num movimento rápido, deu-lhe um valente estalo.

**Sara:** Ouça, a mim pouco me interessa as regras e a porcaria da Atlântida e os anciões ou o que eles ditaram! As nossas famílias estão em perigo e se não os formos ajudar agora mesmo, eles vão morrer! Dê-nos os poderes agora! Precisamos deles já! As regras que se lixem, o importante são as vidas que serão salvas. Se fosse a sua filha que estivesse em perigo de vida, não faria tudo para a salvar? Não iria estar a pensar em regras, com certeza. Está a ser egoísta e a condenar os nossos familiares à morte!

Todos ficaram calados a olhar, espantados, para a cena. Nem a Felícia se atreveu a dizer nada, mas o Nelson continuava a filmar tudo.

**Zednar:** Muito bem, a prova terminou.

Ele bateu palmas e os quatro guerreiros que estavam no labirinto saíram de lá e apareceram ali.

**Anne:** O que se passa?

**Zednar:** A prova terminou. - **disse ele.** - Está superada. Vou dar-vos os poderes novos.

Os outros sorriram.

**Zednar:** A Guerreira da Água, estás certa. Deixei-me levar pelas regras dos anciões, mas eles já não estão aqui, por isso eu é que sei e digo que vocês merecem os poderes novos.

**Pandora:** Assim é que é papá. Fez-te bem levar o estalo.

**Zednar:** Bolas, doeu. Há séculos que não levava um estalo.

**Sara:** Pois, desculpe lá, mas estava a merecê-lo.

**Zednar:** Bom, vou dar-vos os vossos novos poderes!

O rei Zednar mexeu as mãos no ar e apareceram treze relógios. Deu um a cada guerreiro.

**Zednar:** Bom, estes são os novos relógios que têm para a vossa transformação. Para se transformarem, têm de apertar no botão de baixo e gritar Poder Sagrado e depois o nome do vosso elemento.

**Anne:** Ok. Poder Sagrado do Vento!

**Sara:** Poder Sagrado da Água!

Todos gritaram pelos seus elementos e os uniformes deles mudaram, passando a ter detalhes dourados.

**Zednar:** Com esta nova transformação, os vossos ataques vão duplicar de poder.

**Marina:** Boa! Assim é que é!

**Zednar:** E além disso, cada um ganhou um poder especial de acordo com o vosso elemento. Vou explicar rapidamente. A Guerreira do Vento pode voar. A Guerreira da Água pode respirar debaixo de água e nadar duas vezes mais rápido do que o normal. A Guerreira do Fogo pode resistir a temperaturas muito altas e pode, apenas com o toque, controlar sistemas electrónicos. A Guerreira da Terra ficou com super força, uma força muito superior à de um humano normal. O Guerreiro dos Elementos vai poder teletransportar-se sozinho, sem a ajuda dos poderes combinados de vários guerreiros e pode ler os pensamentos dos outros.

Os Guerreiros pareciam fascinados. Novos poderes e bastante úteis!

**Zednar:** A Guerreira do Gelo tem o poder da absorção. Se tocar num inimigo, pode, se quiser, roubar-lhe a energia e ficar mais forte por um curto espaço de tempo. Além disso, pode também usar o seu poder para absorver ataques que venham contra si. O Guerreiro do Trovão tem agora super velocidade, para se mover muito mais depressa. A Guerreira da Luz tem agora o poder de atravessar objectos sólidos e duplicar objectos também. O Guerreiro da Escuridão ficou com o poder da invisibilidade.

O rei Zednar fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego e depois continuou.

**Zednar:** O Guerreiro do Sol ganhou o poder de manipular. Poder manipular as pessoas ou monstros, por um certo período de tempo. Falando em tempo, a Guerreira da Lua poderá parar o tempo por alguns segundos e assim só ela se conseguirá mover. Mas cuidado porque isto gasta muita energia. O Guerreiro do Metal ganhou o poder do corpo de ferro. Com este poder, o seu corpo transforma-se em ferro e resiste facilmente a ataques mágicos e físicos e ainda pode atacar normalmente. Além disso, também resiste a qualquer mudança de temperatura, seja alta ou baixa. Por fim, a Guerreira da Natureza ganhou o poder da cura. Tocando nas pessoas e concentrando-se, ela pode curar feridas graves, mas quanto mais grave for a ferida, mais tempo leva a curar.

**Laura:** Compreendemos. Estes poderes são óptimos!

**Zednar:** Atenção a três coisas. Primeiro, só podem usar estes poderes na vossa forma de guerreiros. Segundo, eles gastam energia, por isso não os usem demasiado. Terceiro, só vos dei os vossos poderes agora, por isso ainda não são tão efectivos como possam imaginar. Vão ter de os aprender a controlar. Por exemplo, agora a Guerreira do Vento não conseguirá voar muito tempo ou o Guerreiro da Escuridão também não vai conseguir ficar invisível muito tempo. Com algum treino, os vossos poderes irão desenvolver-se e vão conseguir controlá-los melhor e fazer com que durem mais tempo.

**Felícia:** Ena, apanhámos os guerreiros a receber poderes. Em directo! Esta reportagem vai ser a nossa mina de ouro! - **disse ela, contente.**

**Nelson:** Vamos lá ver...

**Sara:** Pronto, temos de ir embora. Temos de ir salvar os nossos familiares e as outras pessoas!

Os guerreiros reuniram-se em círculo e deram as suas mãos.

**Zednar:** Força guerreiros. Usem bem os vossos poderes.

**Pandora:** Boa sorte. Venham visitar-nos mais vezes. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Os guerreiros começaram a gritar pelos seus poderes. A Felícia e o Nelson agarraram-se ao ombro da Anne.

**Todos:** Teletransporte dos Guerreiros!

E no momento seguinte, eles tinham desaparecido todos, deixando apenas o rei Zednar e a Pandora na Atlântida.

**E assim termina este capítulo. Agora os guerreiros ganharam novos poderes e estão mais fortes. No próximo capítulo, que será o último, a história vai concluir-se e os guerreiros terão de enfrentar os monstros e a Rainha Crystalia mais uma vez. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	12. Batalhas

**Capítulo 12: Batalhas**

Os Guerreiros e os dois jornalistas apareceram perto do museu e viram a confusão que estava a acontecer.

Sara: Vamos lá destruir os monstros!

Os guerreiros correram todos para dentro do museu.

**Felícia:** Anda Nelson, toca a filmar tudo!

**Nelson:** Mas estão ali monstros! Podem matar-nos!

**Felícia:** O que é que isso importa? Temos é de conseguir a reportagem. E não vamos morrer. Vá, vamos lá.

**Nelson:** Se eu morrer ali, volto dos mortos para te atormentar.

**Felícia:** Pois e eu ralada com isso. Vamos!

E os dois entraram a correr no museu também.

Ao entrarem no museu, os guerreiros depararam-se com os monstros e as pessoas a lutarem. A Mãe da Sara estava caída a um canto, com o braço a sangrar, a Mãe da Marina lutava contra um monstro grande, o Pai do Rick tentava proteger a esposa, que estava ferida numa das pernas. A Neblunia andava a flutuar no ar, atacando as pessoas, enquanto o Marston estava a lutar no chão.

**Rick:** Pessoal, vamos vencer os monstros!

**Todos:** Vamos!

Os guerreiros espalharam-se rapidamente. A Anne saltou e concentrou-se. Começou a voar.

**Anne:** Sim, já consigo voar. - **disse ela, contente.** - E agora, Remoinho Cortante!

O ataque foi contra a Neblunia e acertou-lhe em cheio. A Neblunia foi atirada para trás e encarou a Anne.

**Neblunia:** Argh, vocês estão aqui de novo, guerreiros.

**Anne:** Sim e mais poderosos! Prepara-te para ires desta para melhor! Remoinho Cortante!

**Neblunia:** Tempestade Ventosa!

A Sara correu para a mãe.

**Sara:** Estás bem, mãe?

**Mãe da Sara:** Estou, é só uma ferida no braço. - **disse ela. **- Sara, a tua irmã está numa das salas lá atrás com outras crianças e idosos e eu vi uns monstros a irem para lá!

**Sara:** Oh não. Josh!

O Josh que estava ali perto, destruiu um monstro e aproximou-se.

**Josh:** O que foi?

**Sara:** A minha irmã está lá atrás com outras pessoas e foram monstros para lá. Temos de os ir salvar!

**Josh:** Ok!

O Josh usou a sua super velocidade e saiu dali rapidamente.

**Mãe da Sara:** Vai filha. Salva a tua irmã. Eu fico bem.

A Sara abanou a cabeça e saiu dali a correr. Por esta altura, o Rick andava a teletransportar-se de um lado para o outro, aparecendo por detrás dos monstros e acabando com eles. O Leon tinha usado a sua invisibilidade para atacar o Marston, que tinha caído no chão.

**Marston:** Argh, como te atreves? Remoinho de Água Negra!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar e anularam-se.

**Leon:** Vais morrer, agora!

**Marston:** Nunca! Não és tu que me vais vencer, guerreiro!

Mas por essa altura, a Marie e a Helena aproximaram-se.

**Marie:** Precisas de ajuda, Guerreiro da Escuridão?

**Leon:** Sim. Vamos acabar com este malvado! Choque da Escuridão!

**Marie:** Espiral Lunar!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

Os três ataques foram contra o Marston, que se tentou desviar, mas foi atingido e destruído de seguida.

O Josh chegou à sala do fundo. O monstro Feioso preparava-se para atacar a menina que a Shirley tinha protegido, Melissa.

**Feioso:** Agora vais dar uma boa refeição. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

O ataque foi contra o monstro e destruiu-o logo. Os outros monstros viraram-se para o Josh e começaram a atacá-lo.

**Josh:** Relâmpago Rápido! - **gritou ele, destruindo um monstro.**

Nesse momento, apareceu a Sara.

**Sara:** Onda Congelante! - **gritou ela.**

A onda foi contra os monstros restantes, acabando com eles.

**Ashley:** Graças a Deus, os guerreiros chegaram.

A Sabrina correu para a Sara e abraçou-a.

**Sabrina:** Tu vieste. Estava cheia de medo.

**Sara:** Agora está tudo bem.

O Ben, a Courtney e a Britney tinham-se aproximado da Shirley, que estava estendida no chão, com imenso sangue à sua volta.

**Sabrina:** A Shirley tentou proteger uma das crianças e um monstro atacou-a. - **disse a Sabrina, preocupada.** - Acho que ela não vai sobreviver.

O Josh e a Sara aproximaram-se rapidamente. A Shirley abriu os olhos.

**Shirley:** Vocês... venceram os monstros?

**Sara:** Sim. Não fales, precisas de poupar as forças. Vamos levar-te para o hospital.

**Shirley:** Não há tempo. Estou sem forças. - **disse ela. Virou-se para o Ben.** - Gostava de ter tido mais tempo para estar contigo.

O Ben agarrou-lhe numa das mãos.

**Ben:** Vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo. Aguenta mais um pouco.

**Shirley:** Desculpa Ben, mas não consigo. Courtney, Britney, vocês serão sempre as minhas melhores amigas. - **disse ela e depois virou-se para a menina pequena que tinha tentado proteger.** - E tu querida, sê forte, isto vai passar. Tens a vida à tua frente. Sê feliz.

No momento seguinte, a Shirley fechou os olhos.

**Ben:** Shirley? Shirley, fala comigo! - **gritou ele, desesperado.**

O Josh puxou o Ben para o lado e sentiu o pulso à Shirley. Depois tentou ouvir-lhe o coração.

**Josh:** Lamento, ela morreu.

**Ben:** Não! Não pode ser!

A Courtney e a Britney começaram a chorar baixinho. A menina pequena, Melissa, também começou a chorar.

**Sabrina:** Oh não, coitada...

**Sara:** Sempre tão parva e egoísta...

**Ashley:** Ela protegeu a menina pequena. Protegeu-a com a sua própria vida.

**Sabrina:** Nunca pensei que a Shirley fizesse uma coisa dessas...

**Josh:** As pessoas podem sempre surpreender-nos. O que ela fez foi uma coisa nobre. - **disse ele.** - Espero que descanse em paz.

Na sala principal do museu, a Felícia e o Nelson andavam de um lado para o outro, filmando tudo.

**Felícia:** Ena, grande batalha. Filma tudo, Nelson!

**Nelson:** Estou a filmar.

Já nem restavam metade dos monstros que tinham invadido o museu. Os guerreiros estavam a dar cabo deles.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante! - **gritou ela, destruindo dois monstros de uma vez.**

A Anne continuava a lutar com a Neblunia no ar.

**Anne:** Desiste! Não vais vencer!

**Neblunia:** Não desisto nunca! A Rainha Crystalia está a vir para aqui e vai acabar com vocês todos!

Nesse momento, uma grande pedra embateu na Neblunia e ela estatelou-se no chão. A Mãe da Marina sorriu.

**Mãe da Marina:** Toma lá! Gostaste do meu arremesso, sua malvada?!

A Neblunia levantou-se, furiosa.

**Neblunia:** Vou acabar consigo agora!

**Marina:** Não tocas na minha mãe! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque acertou na Neblunia e ela foi atirada contra uma parede. A Anne desceu do ar suavemente.

**Anne:** Voar é muito bom. - **disse ela.** - Agora, vamos acabar com esta malvada.

**Marina:** Vamos lá! Energia de Pedras!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Os dois ataques acertaram na Neblunia e ela foi destruída. De seguida, os guerreiros venceram facilmente os outros monstros. O museu estava meio destruído, mas a maioria das pessoas estava a salvo, só com alguns arranhões e alguns cortes.

Depois, tiveram de se contabilizar os mortos. Tinham morrido doze pessoas, incluindo a Shirley. Por essa altura, muito frio começava a entrar no museu, por causa do feitiço da Rainha Crystalia.

**Marina:** Pedimos a todos que vão para as salas do fundo do museu, que não estão danificadas. - **disse ela, a todos as pessoas. **- Nós, os guerreiros, vamos tratar de eliminar, de uma vez por todas, todos os inimigos e monstros.

As pessoas, obedientemente, começaram a ir para as salas do fundo do museu. Os pais dos guerreiros despediram-se deles e pediram-lhes que tivessem cuidado.

**Anne:** Bom, vamos lá vencer a Rainha Crystalia.

Os guerreiros começaram a sair do museu, quando viram que a Felícia e o Nelson iam atrás deles.

**Laura:** Olhem, é melhor não virem connosco. É perigoso.

**Felícia:** Foi perigoso até agora e nós sobrevivemos. Nós temos de informar o mundo! Vamos com vocês e pronto!

**Nelson:** Olha que eu acho que é melhor nós não irmos...

**Felícia:** Cala-te Nelson! Pára de ser cobarde e vamos!

Os guerreiros encolheram os ombros e continuaram a caminhar. Se a Felícia e o Nelson queriam continuar a segui-los, era problema deles. Quando chegaram à Câmara Municipal, viram a Rainha Crystalia a descer do céu.

**Crystalia:** Guerreiros, como se atrevem a destruir os meus súbditos? - **perguntou ela, furiosa.**

**Pit:** E como é que você se atreve a tentar destruir o nosso planeta? Vamos acabar consigo!

**Crystalia:** Eu sou muito mais forte que vocês. Não têm hipótese!

**Sara:** Isso era dantes, agora ficámos mais poderosos.

**Crystalia:** Ai é? Raio Mortal!

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador!

Os dois ataques bloquearam o ataque da Rainha Crystalia.

**Helena:** Agora nós! Esfera de Luz!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

**Lance:** Lâmina Metálica!

**Marie:** Espiral Lunar!

**Pit:** Chama Solar!

**Serenity:** Raízes Destrutivas!

**Crystalia:** Barreira Negra!

Mas os ataques dos guerreiros atravessaram a barreira e acertaram em cheio na Rainha Crystalia, que caiu no chão, ferida.

**Felícia:** Ena, eles estão a vencê-la! - **disse ela, entusiasmada.** - Isto é que é uma grande batalha.

A Rainha Crystalia levantou-se devagar.

**Crystalia:** Vocês ficaram mais fortes, mas não vou deixar que me vençam! - **gritou ela.** - Tempestade de Cristal!

Vários pedaços de cristal se espalharam por todos os lados, atacando os guerreiros.

**Crystalia:** Ventania de Cristal!

O vento levantou-se, lançando ainda mais cristais. O Nelson levou com um cristal e caiu no chão, desmaiado.

**Felícia:** Nelson, acorda! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Bolas, agora não é altura de desmaiares! Bom, tenho eu de filmar.

A Felícia pegou na câmara e continuou a filmar. Os guerreiros tinham caído no chão.

**Crystalia:** Ah, eu também tenho uns truques. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - E agora vou mesmo usar todo o meu poder para vos vencer!

**Rick:** Não vamos deixar. Barreira Mística!

A barreira envolveu os treze guerreiros.

**Laura:** Pessoal, para ganharmos, vamos ter de unir os nossos poderes.

**Marina:** Vamos usar o Raio dos Elementos. Havemos de conseguir vencer a rainha.

**Pit:** Então vamos lá.

Os treze guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Crystalia:** Argh, Raio Negro!

A barreira que protegia os guerreiros quebrou-se.

**Anne:** Pessoal, vamos lá usar os nossos poderes para vencer a Rainha Crystalia de uma vez por todas!

**Marina:** Poder Sagrado da Terra!

**Anne:** Poder Sagrado do Vento!

**Laura:** Poder Sagrado do Fogo!

**Sara:** Poder Sagrado da Água!

**Rick:** Poder Sagrado dos Elementos!

**Leon:** Poder Sagrado da Escuridão!

**Helena:** Poder Sagrado da Luz!

**Josh:** Poder Sagrado do Trovão!

**Karen:** Poder Sagrado do Gelo!

**Lance:** Poder Sagrado do Metal!

**Serenity:** Poder Sagrado da Natureza!

**Marie:** Poder Sagrado da Lua!

**Pit:** Poder Sagrado do Sol!

Os corpos deles começaram a brilhar.

**Crystalia:** Argh, nem pensem! Raio Mortal!

Mas o ataque desapareceu no ar quando se aproximou dos guerreiros.

**Crystalia:** Raios, como é que o meu ataque desapareceu?

**Todos:** Está na hora de morreres! Hiper Raio dos Elementos!

**Crystalia:** Nem pensar! Raio Mortal X!

Os dois ataques acertaram um no outro e começaram a lutar para se dominarem.

**Felícia:** Ena, que máximo! - **gritou ela.** - Força Guerreiros!

No resto do mundo, várias pessoas viam aquela emissão e torciam pelos guerreiros.

**Amy:** Força Guerreiros! Acabem com ela!

**Max:** Contamos com vocês. Vocês são capazes.

**Alir:** Não é uma rainha estúpida que vai vencer os guerreiros.

**Carine:** Vá guerreiros, vençam essa vilã feiosa!

**Darius:** Hum, bem ela até não é feiosa, mas vençam-na na mesma!

O ataque dos guerreiros e o ataque da Rainha Crystalia estavam equiparados.

**Crystalia:** Não vos vou deixar vencer. Passei muitos anos a planear a minha vingança. Vou transformar este planeta todo em cristal!

**Serenity:** Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça. - **disse ela.** - Nós somos os protectores deste planeta. Não vais conseguir os teus intentos.

**Crystalia:** Porque é que se esforçam para proteger este planeta? Não vale a pena. Este planeta só tem coisas más. Humanos mesquinhos, assassinos, poluição. Não o deviam proteger!

**Sara:** Este planeta tem muitas coisas boas. Temos as nossas famílias que queremos proteger.

**Laura:** E amigos preciosos com quem podemos contar.

**Anne:** Até os animais, pequenos e a grandes têm o direito de viver, mesmo que as suas vidas sejam insignificantes aos nossos olhos.

**Serenity:** E além dos animais, as plantas, as árvores, todo o tipo de seres vivos são importantes.

**Rick:** Se não percebes isso, não compreendo como é que alguma vez foste humana.

**Crystal:** Eu sempre fui muito melhor que qualquer humano!

Os dois ataques continuavam a tentar trespassar-se um ao outro.

**Pit:** Tenho pena de ti. O teu problema foi achares que eras melhor que os outros.

**Karen:** Ah pois é. E tornaste-te má!

**Marina:** -.-" Karen, tu também pensas que és melhor que os outros e já foste má.

**Karen:** Isso é passado. Além disso, o que eu queria era a beleza eterna, a parte da destruição do mundo era o que o Deus Negro queria, não eu.

**Crystalia:** Estou farta de vos ouvir. Vou acabar com vocês!

A Rainha Crystalia tentou fazer o seu raio mais poderoso.

**Lance:** Argh, pensei que estivéssemos em vantagem.

**Marie:** Ela é forte... e está a concentrar toda a sua energia.

Por essa altura, a Felícia estava a ficar zangada.

**Felicia:** O raio da rainha nunca mais vai desta para melhor? Assim a audiência vai descer! Hunf, está na hora de eu tomar medidas!

A Felícia tirou o único sapato que tinha agora.

**Felícia:** Lá vai sapato!

Ela lançou o sapato e no momento seguinte o sapato acertou na cabeça da Rainha Crystalia.

**Crystalia:** Argh, outro sapato!

A Rainha Crystalia distraiu-se, o seu ataque ficou mais fraco e logo de seguida o ataque dos guerreiros trespassou o ataque da rainha e acertou em cheio nela.

**Crystalia:** Argh! Não! Não! - **gritou ela, com o seu corpo a desfazer-se.** - Estava tão perto de me vingar!

E no momento seguinte, ela foi completamente destruída.

**Anne:** Já está, ela foi destruída! - **disse ela, saltitando.**

**Laura:** Conseguimos.

A Felícia pousou a câmara numa árvore e foi logo pôr-se à frente dela.

**Felícia:** Caros telespectadores, a líder dos malvados foi finalmente vencida. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Graças aos guerreiros e a mim! Pois é, eu lancei-lhe um sapato e por causa disso a rainha desconcentrou-se e foi destruída! Também sou uma heroína!

Os guerreiros olharam para a Felícia e sorriram.

**Karen:** Realmente, se não fosse por ela, íamos demorar a conseguir vencer a rainha.

**Leon:** Pois. Até podíamos não a vencer...

A Felícia aproximou-se com a câmara.

**Felícia:** Guerreiros, quero uma entrevista vossa!

**Marina:** Ah, mas nós não gostamos muito de entrevistas...

A Karen deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

**Karen:** Estás parva? Claro que damos entrevistas! Eu sou a Guerreira do Gelo e dou as entrevistas que quiser!

**Lance:** Bem, ela gosta de se expor, não gosta?

**Rick:** Totalmente. - **respondeu ele.** - Afinal, ela quer ser famosa e aparecer agora na televisão já é o primeiro passo. Mesmo que não saibam a verdadeira identidade dela.

Com a destruição da Rainha Crystalia, todos os monstros que ainda não tinham sido destruídos no resto do mundo, desapareceram. O vento, frio e neve resultantes do feitiço da Rainha Crystalia também começaram a desaparecer.

As pessoas da cidade Starfield saíram do museu e regressaram às suas casas. A cidade tinha ficado bastante danificada em vários lugares, mas com algumas obras, as coisas iriam ao lugar. Os guerreiros retiraram a barreira que tinham posto à volta do hospital. Contabilizaram-se os mortos e feridos. Tinham morrido quase trezentas e cinquenta pessoas, quase todas apanhadas pelos monstros nas ruas da cidade ou quando tentavam fugir da cidade de carro, em vez de se terem refugiado no museu.

Dois dias depois da Rainha Crystalia ter sido destruída, deu-se o funeral da Shirley. Compareceram muitas pessoas, a maioria para prestar homenagem à Shirley por ter perdido a sua vida ao proteger a pequena Melissa. Os treze guerreiros fizeram questão de estar presentes, com as suas famílias. Os pais da Shirley estavam inconsoláveis, ainda para mais porque ela era filha única. O Ben, a Courtney e a Britney estavam bastante calados.

**Laura:** Pobrezinha, ela era... bem, não gosto de falar mal dos mortos, mas vocês sabem como a Shirley era, mas não merecia isto.

**Sara:** Morreu a fazer o bem. Pelo menos, no final, ela tomou uma atitude certa. Não foi egocêntrica.

**Rick:** Espero que ela descanse em paz. Esteja onde estiver.

Passou-se uma semana. A Felícia e o Nelson ganharam imensos prémios pela reportagem que fizeram.

**Felícia:** Claro que eu vou continuar a fazer reportagens. - **disse ela, sorrindo numa entrevista que outro jornalista lhe estava a fazer.** - Afinal, eu sou uma das melhores jornalistas do mundo. A melhor, atrevo-me a dizer.

**Nelson:** Felícia, não exageres. - **disse ele, que também estava a ser entrevistado.**

**Felícia:** Não sejas simplório, Nelson. Ele contenta-se com pouco, mas eu não. Hei-de fazer ainda mais reportagens, tão extraordinárias como esta. Ah, e já agora, o Nelson e eu estamos noivos!

**Jornalista Sophia:** Ah, então decidiram dar um passo importante.

**Felícia:** É verdade. Saltámos logo a parte do namoro e passámos logo para o noivado. Vai ser o casamento do ano! - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - E coitado do Nelson, precisa de alguém que puxe por ele, senão não sai da cepa torta.

**Nelson:** -.-" Obrigadinho, querida.

Os guerreiros reuniram-se todos na casa da Sara, no dia seguinte.

**Sara:** Realmente, o meu quarto está a ficar demasiado pequeno para tanta gente...

**Pit:** Bom, nós convocámos esta reunião porque eu, a Marie, a Serenity e o Lance temos uma coisa a dizer-vos.

**Marie:** Encontrámos uma passagem para outro universo. A passagem fica no Pólo Norte.

**Josh:** Uma passagem para outro universo? Isso é fantástico!

**Lance:** Pois é. E por isso, tencionamos atravessá-la e ir explorar o outro universo.

**Pit:** Por isso não vamos estar por aqui por uns tempos, mas acho que vocês se safam bem sozinhos.

**Marina:** Claro que sim.

**Serenity:** Óptimo. Depois quando voltarmos do outro universo, contamos-vos tudo.

No dia seguinte, o Pit, a Serenity, a Marie e o Lance partiram e entram no novo universo.

**Anne:** Eles hão-de ficar bem. E é uma aventura explorarem outro universo.

**Laura:** Talvez um dia vamos a esse universo também.

Nesse dia, o Josh foi levar a Marina a casa e ela sorriu-lhe.

**Marina: **Josh, tenho algo importante para te dizer.

**Josh: **Diz.

**Marina: **Quando começámos a namorar, eu disse-te que apenas gostava de ti como amigo, mas isso mudou. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Eu estou mesmo apaixonada por ti, Josh.

O Josh sorriu e beijou a Marina.

**Josh: **A sério?

**Marina: **Sim. Tu és uma óptima pessoa e eu comecei logo a gostar de ti depois de teres dito que estavas apaixonado por mim. Comecei a ver-te de maneira diferente, sem falar que aceitei logo namorar contigo.

**Josh: **Então, o nosso namoro é mesmo sério? Como o namorado da Anne e do Peter ou da Laura e do Rick?

**Marina: **Sim. Eu gosto de ti, Josh. E tu gostas de mim. Vamos aproveitar todos os momentos juntos.

E de seguida, beijaram-se novamente.

No dia seguinte, o grupinho reuniu-se numa esplanada.

**Helena:** Olhem, como estamos de férias, eu e o Leon pensámos em vir passar as férias aqui em Starfield. Era bom termos mais convívio uns com os outros.

**Sara:** Claro, é muito boa ideia.

**Josh:** Ah, sabem uma coisa? Os meus pais voltaram a ficar juntos! - **disse ele, feliz.**

**Rick:** A sério? Óptimo! Era o teu sonho, Josh.

**Josh:** Pois é. Voltaram a entender-se. Eles desentenderam-se por causa do trabalho e separaram-se, mas acredito que agora vai ficar tudo bem.

A Karen suspirou.

**Karen:** Enfim, agora está tudo calmo. Será por muito tempo? Parece que os inimigos estão sempre a aparecer.

**Leon:** Esperemos que eles nos deixem desfrutar as nossas férias em paz.

**Karen:** Sim. E este Verão, já tomei uma decisão, vou arranjar um namorado!

Os outros riram-se.

**Karen:** O que foi? Se eu quisesse já tinha uma dúzia de namorados.

**Helena:** Pois, deve ser...

**Karen:** Desculpa? Eu sou bela e rica! Todos os homens me querem. Tu é que és uma encalhada!

A Helena ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Helena:** Ai é? Pois aposto que arranjo um namorado primeiro que tu!

**Karen:** Vamos ver!

Os outros sorriram. O sol brilhava no céu e tudo parecia calmo. Talvez tivessem sorte e as férias passassem calmamente, mas caso as coisas não se passassem assim, eles iriam entrar de novo em acção e salvar mais uma vez o mundo.

**Fim… por agora…**

**Destinos das personagens:**

**Pitágoras Ptolomeu. Marie Bertner, Lance Claythorn e Serenity Parker: **Os quatro Guerreiros Místicos partiram para o outro universo e estão a explorá-lo e a conhecer novas culturas.

**Rainha Crystalia, Linnia Blair, Garian Nark, Marston Sean, Neblunia Nimbus, Deus Negro Apocalyus, Omnia Blackness, Monstro Blacky, Monstro Couve, Monstro Cenoura, Monstro Feioso:** Estão todos mortos.

**Gina Lambuza: **A polícia, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, esqueceu o caso dela e ela agora vive a sua vida normalmente.

**Anne Slate e Peter Beresford , Laura Terence e Rick Shields **Os dois casalinhos continuam juntos e felizes como sempre.

**Professor André: **Continua a ser professor de físico-química.

**Polícia 1, Polícia 2 e Chefe da Policia: **Continuam a ser polícias, mas nenhum deles é muito competente.

**Dalila Bells, Delphin Bells e Marisa Bells: **Continuam a viver na sua casa nova. Agora estão mais descansados, já que já não têm os vizinhos por perto.

**Sara Laker e Dean Simon: **O Dean continua a querer namorar com a Sara, mas ela continua em dúvida sobre os seus sentimentos.

**Homem e Mulher (casal de reféns): **Voltaram para a sua casa, mas estão a receber apoio psicológico.

**Rosangela Izel: **Continua a ter o seu café, que felizmente para ela, não foi muito danificado pelos monstros.

**Jornalista Sophia e Jornalista Kelvin: **Continuam a ser ambos jornalistas, mas em emissoras diferentes. A Sophia pertence à emissora da Felícia e o Kelvin pertence à emissora concorrente.

**Sabrina Laker: **A Sabrina continua com a sua vida normal e está a pensar ir passar uns dias na casa da sua amiga Dalila.

**Mestre Dylan, Shirley Gobbel e Casal Jovem: **Morrem todos, mas ao contrário da Rainha Crystalia e dos monstros, eles morreram mas são bons.

**Pandora e rei Zednar: **Continuam a viver na Atlântida e a Pandora continua a gostar muito de ver televisão.

**Família Blackwell - Jarden, Zélia, Mikell, Clarissa, Kevin, Setha e cão Brutus: **O Jarden, a Zélia, o Mikell e a Clarissa foram condenados a vinte e cinco anos de prisão cada um. O Kevin e a Setha foram para uma casa de correcção e estão a ser acompanhados por psicólogos. O Brutus foi parar a uma instituição para animais.

**Quarteto Magnifico - Sr. Magnifico, a Mulher Transparente, o Coisa Ruim e o Labareda Humana; Lutador Negro e Quarteto Fantástico: **O Quarteto Magnifico continua a treinar na Atlântida para não serem derrotados novamente, o Lutador Negro anda a passear no labirinto e o Quarteto Fantástico continua a viver as suas aventuras.

**Leon Rolland e Helena Rosevelt: **Os dois amigos decidiram vir passar algum tempo das suas férias na cidade Starfield e de momento estão a pensar onde irão ficar instalados.

**Ben Clarksen, Britney Bing, Courtney Crane e Pais da Shirley: **Todos continuam muito abalados pela morte da Shirley, principalmente os pais dela.

**Amy Lombard, Max Hawell, Alir Winds, Darius Rockwood e Carine Illash:** Todos continuam com as suas vidas normais e ficaram contentes por os guerreiros terem conseguido vencer.

**Famosos : José Castelo Negro, Lili Canetas, Presidente George Y. Busha: **Continuam a ser famosos. O José Castelo Negro e a Lili Canetas ficaram um bocadinho zangados por não terem acertado na password certa e o presidente Busha foi elogiado, pelo menos por essa vez, pelo bom trabalho a comandar as tropas que lutaram contra os monstros.

**Três crianças, médico, enfermeira, grávida, dois homens, e velhota:** Os nove reféns estão todos bem e a senhora grávida já teve o seu bebé, um menino.

**Karen Salomond: **A Karen continua a mesma de sempre e parece estar, de certo modo, a começar uma rivalidade com a Helena.

**Sir Joseph Gold, Constança Calhau, Zé Macanbuzio, Valdemar Bezeunto, Melissa Dinnal, Director do Museu, Assistentes do Presidente e Presidente da Câmara:** Todos continuam com as suas vidas normais. O Sir Joseph continua a enganar-se nos nomes de toda a gente, o director do museu anda desconsolado com a destruição de muitas das obras do museu, a Melissa está a recuperar do choque e o Presidente da Câmara está a tentar lidar com a sua má reputação depois de não ter conseguido lidar com a situação dos monstros.

**Beatrice Rolland e Oliver Rolland: **Acabaram por fazer as pazes. O Oliver mudou-se para a cidade Starfield, para casa da Beatrice e do Josh. A Beatrice e o Oliver decidiram que nenhum iria largar o seu trabalho, mas iriam trabalhar menos para estarem mais tempo juntos e com o Josh também.

**Mordomo Jervásio Arlequim, Pierre Grimau, Amelie Vellinie, Guida Almeirim: **Continuam a trabalhar para a família da Karen.

**Felícia Goodnews e Nelson Brightsly: **A Felícia e o Nelson casaram-se um mês depois de anunciado o noivado. Foi uma cerimónia espampanante, amplamente noticiada por todos os meios de comunicação. Além disso, a Felícia foi promovida a directora da estação de televisão.

**Marina McSouth e Josh Rolland: **O casalinho está junto e feliz, principalmente depois da Marina se ter declarado também ao Josh. Os dois estão bastante apaixonados e a Marina até já tratou o Josh algumas vezes por "querido" e "amor", coisa que ela dizia que não faria.

**Ashley Beresford: **Continua com a sua vida normal, mas ao contrário do grupinho que se junta aos guerreiros para falarem de tudo o que aconteceu, ela prefere manter-se afastada, numa vida o mais normal possível.

**Pais dos nossos heróis: Fred Slate e Susan Slate (Pais da Anne), Sebastian Laker e Sally Laker (Pais da Sara e da Sabrina), Daniel Terence e Lídia Terence (Pais da Laura), Martim McSouth e Madalena McSouth (Pais da Marina), Tim Shields e Priscilla Shields (Pais do Rick), Albert Simon e Adela Simon (Pais do Dean), Karl Beresford e Dominique Beresford (Pais do Peter e da Ashley), Rudolph Salomond e Theresa Salomond (Pais da Karen): **Todos continuam com as suas vidas normais. Os que tinham ficado feridos na luta contra os monstros, já estão recuperados. Os pais da Karen aceitaram que ela era uma guerreira e até têm orgulho nisso.

**E assim termina esta história. Mas a próxima história da saga já está a caminho, com mais novidades. Até à próxima história!**


End file.
